DGraySchool
by sushi-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Une école plus ou moins comme les autres. Une équipe pédagogique des plus fantastique vous attend. Lorsque la rumeur vient se mêler au quotidien cela donne... Lavi/Kanda
1. Bienvenue

**D.G-SCHOOL**

**_Sushi-la-seule-l'unique_** : Original le titre, n'est-ce pas ? Non, sans rire, j'ai honte. J'ai été touchée par le phénomène School-fic. C'est peut-être parce que... Enfin bref, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir avec cette histoire. Comme d'habitude je donnerai le meilleur de ma plume. Par contre, la publication ne sera pas très régulière. J'ai déjà l'essentiel de la fiction mais il reste de nombreux détails à corriger. ^^

Les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction sont ceux de DG-man, la superbe série de Katsura Hoshino dont elle garde tous les droits. T.T

Résumé : AH ! ESSENTIEL ! Cette fiction mettra en scène mes deux chouchous : Kanda et Lavi. Il s'agit d'une romance (soit on est fleur bleue soit on ne l'est pas). Donc homophobes, trop jeunes et tout le tralala je vous invite à ne pas lire cette histoire. Comme le laisse deviner le titre, l'action se déroule dans une école. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite avec ce chapitre-introduction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La rumeur, cette vérité qui se promène comme un mensonge, de bouche à oreille, qui ne fait pas réfléchir les gens, qui passe comme un soupir au-dessus du vent.

Charles Soucy

* * *

Bienvenue 

Ecole privée autrefois monastère, l'établissement est surnommé la d-gray par ses élèves. Pourquoi ? Mais en l'honneur du Docteur Grayman, scientifique de son temps mais aussi un mordu d'éducation ! Ce lieu d'apprentissage mixte est sous la direction de Mr Komui Lee et couvre les niveaux du collège au lycée. Il s'agit d'une école privée, assez côtée, mais dont les dirigeants mettent toujours un point d'honneur à accepter un élève qui le demande peu importe de quel milieu social il vienne.

Mais notre soucis n'est pas de disserter sur cette école, ses qualités ni ses nombreux défauts, d'ailleurs. Les portes s'ouvrent sur un beau jour de rentrée scolaire, du côté du lycée.

8 heures, la sonnerie retentit à travers les couloirs.

- Tu as entendu parler de la dernière rumeur ?

- Ouais, il paraît que le directeur a trouvé un nouveau CPE. Un certain Cross...

- On dit que c'est un ancien militaire.

- Il rigole pas le Komui ! Je trouve qu'on a assez souffert l'année dernière avec Sokaro.

- J'te jure. En plus, les rénovations de l'aile Ouest traînent. Tu saurais pas pourquoi après chaques vacances on retrouve une partie du lycée en miettes ?

- Explosion de gaz qu'ils disent.

- Tu parles. Je te parie que nos foutus profs de sciences ne sont pas étrangers à tout ça.

- Surtout le directeur, l'est pas net ce type.

- Taisez-vous !

Le silence se fit dans la salle de classe. Devant les élèves se tenait un professeur tout de noir vêtu. L'homme croisa les bras, parcourant du regard une de ses nouvelles classes.

- C'est qui lui ? Je l'ai jamais eu.

- Monsieur Kanda. Je l'ai eu l'année dernière. Il est plutôt strict.

- Pff...

- Il m'a semblé vous demander de vous taire, répéta-t-il. Je suis le professeur Kanda. Avec moi vous étudierez le Français. Des questions ?

- Vous avez un prénom ? demanda une blondinette charmeuse au premier rang.

- Comme tout le monde ici, je présume. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître.

Et une élève mouchée ! Une ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait celle-là ? 17 ans à tout casser, silhouette fine, décolleté plongeant. Les concours de beauté devaient l'intéresser beaucoup plus que le lycée. Il soupira. Des "comme ça", il y en avait chaque année.

- Une autre question stupide ?

- Quelles sont vos origines ? Vous avez un léger accent.

Un garçon cette fois-ci : le genre à faire de la lèche dès le premier jour. Encore un qu'il fallait remettre à sa place.

- Une autre question personnelle pour changer. Je suis d'origine japonaise.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour poser une seconde question mais fut stoppé dans son élan.

- Non je ne vous écrirai pas mon nom que ce soit en hiragana, katakana ou kanji.

L'élève referma la bouche, déçu. Apparemment, le professeur avait vu juste.

- Bon, on a assez perdu de temps. Cette année vous vous apercevrez que le programme doit être bouclé vite et bien pour le BAC. Aussi, tant que vous êtes assis ici, c'est moi qui commande.

Tout murmure se tut dans la salle de classe.

- Cette année, nous commencerons par le roman. D'abord la préface. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a déjà lu une préface ou est-ce que vous l'avez évitée en vous disant que ça ferait déjà ça de moins à lire ?

Silence dans la salle.

- Ne répondez pas tous en même temps, surtout. Bon, première proposition certainement.

- Euh monsieur, moi j'ai lu la préface à...euh... Germinal et... en fait, je me suis endormi en essayant de lire, avoua un élève.

- Au moins une personne honnête dans cette classe. Donc...

- Ouch ! J'ai jamais vu un prof aussi violent !

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair, soupira une autre élève. Avec lui, on va bosser un max.

- C'est dommage. Mais bon il reste notre prof d'Histoire, tu sais, Bookman.

- Tout le monde dit qu'il sait s'amuser. Il est prof d'EPS aussi, non ?

- Il est comment ? Je l'ai jamais vu.

- Alors tu tournes ta tête de 45° vers la droite et tu ouvres bien tes yeux. C'est le grand roux là-bas en train de parler à l'adjointe du directeur.

- Le canon à côté de Mademoiselle Lee ? J'y crois pas !

- Tu vas y croire bien vite, on l'a en 3ème heure.

- Je te dirai, notre Japonais de prof de Français n'est pas pour me déplaire non plus...

- Arrête ! Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, non.

Deuxième heure : le cours de maths de Mr Reever qui avait jeté des regards apeurés vers la porte durant toute l'heure. La manche de sa chemise était un peu sale et une mèche de ses cheveux semblait avoir brûlé pour un quelconque raison. La rumeur courait que le directeur, Mr Bak et lui-même collaboraient dans des expériences étranges dans le labo de l'établissement anormalement grand pour une simple école...

Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur, n'est-ce pas ?

La troisième heure arriva enfin : 2 heures d'Histoire-Géo avec Bookman Junior. Ses anciens élèves ne juraient plus que par lui. Chacun prit place dans la salle. Au bureau, le rouquin contemplait sa nouvelle classe avec joie.

- Bien. Tout le monde est là, je présume. Enfin, tout dépend des cours que vous avez eu avant.

- Français et Maths, monsieur.

- Ah. Il y a donc peut-être des absents. Non ? dit-il en souriant. Alors, comme j'ai la flemme de faire l'appel, vous allez vous présenter tout seuls. On commence par le jeune homme au premier rang.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ?

- Nom, prénom, âge, loisirs, ce qui te passe par la tête...

- Monsieur, vous pourriez commencer, proposa une fille.

- Alors, que dire de moi... Je me nomme Bookman Junior mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Lavi. Pour vous, ce sera monsieur. J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire appeler monsieur. Mes loisirs... J'aime le billard, les sorties entre amis et plonger mon nez indiscret dans l'Histoire de notre vieux monde. J'exerce le métier que j'ai toujours souhaité exercer. Mon but, cette année, est de vous inculquer une parcelle de ma passion.

- O.K.

- A vous, maintenant.

Se sentant à l'aise, les élèves prirent le temps de se présenter en détail puis Lavi enchaîna sur une présentation du programme de l'année. La classe semblait encline à l'écoute, mais ce n'était que la rentrée. Après la première semaine, les masques tomberaient.

- Monsieur, vous avez oublié de mentionner votre âge au début du cours, fit remarquer une brunette.

Les yeux de Lavi étincelèrent de malice, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

- C'est un se-cret !

- Ce prof est génial, moi je dis, les filles.

- J'avoue ! C'est la première fois que je me suis pas endormie en Histoire !

- On a pas encore commencé les cours, je vous signale.

- Oui, mais il est tellement cool que je peux te dire que ma moyenne en Histoire va atteindre des sommets, cette année.

- Vous savez s'il donne des cours particuliers ?

- Oh-oooh ! Il y en a une qui est intéressée...et c'est pas très innocent comme intention...

- Tais-toi, fit l'autre en rougissant.

- A ce que je sache, il ne donne pas de cours. Dommage pour toi. C'est vrai qu'il a un charme fou.

- Il ne porte pas d'alliance.

- De quoi tu parles, toi ?

- Me dis pas que tu as fait attention à ça toi aussi !

Un groupe de filles ricana en sortant de la classe de Lavi. Pathétique. Kanda continua son chemin vers la salle des professeurs sans faire attention aux regards trop nombreux posés sur lui.

Une rumeur disait qu'il s'agissait du professeur le plus froid. Il n'y avait pourtant pas besoin d'une rumeur pour le savoir.

* * *

Fin du 1er chapitre !

Veuillez laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à critiquer non plus. Enfin, pas trop... ^///^


	2. Une journée extraordinaire

**D.G-SCHOOL**

_**Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Deuxième chapitre de cette épopée... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

Mikuru : J'ai réussi à faire de l'humour ! Et pourtant, je ne vole pas très haut (j'ai du mal sur l'humour recherché). La suite sera marrante et pas marrante à la fois. Je ne t'en dis pas plus.

Naru12021 : J'espère que cette nouvelle fic sera à la hauteur des deux autres. Comme d'habitude, je compte les martyriser...rien qu'un tout petit peu... :p

Ayionna : Ma fiction est originale ? Oh ça me fait plaisir ! La romance ne commence pas tout de suite mais ça ne va pas tarder. Fais attention aux petites citations, elles ne sont pas choisies au hasard.

Synmelya : J'adore mon équipe de profs, moi aussi j'aimerais les avoir même si mes vrais profs sont bien. Sache que j'ai mis Kanda au Français car j'avais une prof qui était très... violente (enfin, surtout en parole, hein). Ils sont pareils ! Les deux m'ont marqué et pouvoir utiliser mon analyse de ma prof sur Kanda... c'est excellent ^^. J'espère que ta prof ne passera pas par là parce que ça m'étonnerait que le Yuvi lui dise quelque chose et j'ai pas envie de me faire crucifier sur la place publique, vu mon style d'écriture.

Sachez que vos reviews me font très plaisir et que même si mes fics sont terminées j'espère toujours une lectrice en retard (parce que des lecteurs...je cherche toujours x'D) Bon, fin du speech, place à la fic !

* * *

Il y a plus de bonheur à donner des coups de pieds au cul qu'à en recevoir.

Professeur Choron

* * *

Une journée (extra)ordinaire

Une semaine s'était déroulée au rythme trépidant du programme scolaire. Certains lycéens déambulaient déjà tels des zombies, de longues cernes creusées sous les yeux. D'autres se frappaient la tête contre les tables de la salle de repos en espérant perdre connaissance avant un monstrueux DS (devoir surveillé) hebdomadaire. Bien sûr, Cross passait souvent par là avec un seau d'eau glacée pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucun absent... Heureusement, le reste des lycéens, s'il se plaignait, n'était pas si extrémiste.

Ce matin, Komui Lee faisait sa petite tournée dans l'établissement histoire d'échapper à la paperasse. Passant devant la salle de repos des lycéens, il capta des bribes de conversations diverses. Les jeunes parlaient de mode, de téléchargement illé- de musique, de massacre de profs à la tronçonneuse... En bref, rien d'extraordinaire. Il se rendit à l'étage.

Allen Walker, professeur d'économie, faisait cours à sa classe de ES, une éternelle carte dans la main : le joker. L'ambiance y était... calculatrice. Absorbés par le discours du professeur, il ne firent pas attention au regard que le directeur lui lança. Tout le monde avait remarqué l'étincelle dans les pupilles grises de l'albinos lorsqu'il conversait avec l'adjointe... surtout le frère de cette dernière. Komui continua son chemin en marmonnant une malédiction.

La classe d'Allemand semblait quelque peu agitée. Une élève proposa un pansement à Melle Lotto qui avait réussi à se cogner en ouvrant une fenêtre. Quelques autres riaient sous cape. Le directeur sourit. Miranda saurait se débrouiller. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis qu'il l'avait embauchée. Sa timidité s'effaçait mais la maladresse restait égale à elle-même.

Juste à côté, Kanda donnait son cours. Un silence de mort planait sur l'assemblée. Le Chinois réprima un frisson. Au tableau, le Japonais cessa d'écrire sa phrase pour se retourner brusquement vers un élève endormi. Le suicidaire. Sa voisine tenta de le réveiller sans succès. Kanda dit quelque chose que le directeur n'entendit pas mais qui avait causé une certaine effervescence chez la classe. Le sombre professeur se dirigea en silence jusqu'à la table de sa future victime. Une fois en face du garçon, il asséna un violent coup de poing sur la table, frôlant sa tête. Le tout fût agrémenté d'un "On se réveille !" puissant. L'action ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. L'élève se réveilla complètement paniqué et tomba de sa chaise. Satisfait du résultat, Kanda retourna à son bureau laissant la classe s'esclaffer un instant.

Komui bifurqua et monta un second escalier. Bookman, sévère, éprouvait la capacité de ses élèves à s'exprimer dans la langue de Shakespeare. Son but était de faire des moins doués des bilingues. Peu d'élèves avaient résisté à sa méthode. Kanda et lui étaient de la même graine. La seule différence résidait en le "règne par la peur".

Une voix provenant de la cour réclama le chef d'établissement. Ce dernier déguerpit vers le bâtiment des salles de sciences. Il passa rapidement devant la classe de Reever puis celle de Bak où le TP de chimie semblait avoir mal tourné. Une élève avait utilisé un acide un peu trop concentré couplé avec une substance très facilement inflammable. Mais bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, Lou Fa, hein.

Komui croisa Lavi dans sa fuite. Le saluant, ce dernier lui confia avoir besoin de craie.

- Je prévoirai une part supplémentaire du budget pour la craie, s'excusa le directeur qui n'avait pas l'ombre de l'intention de le faire.

- Surtout pas, Komui. Les choses sont très bien comme elles sont, fit Lavi, énigmatique.

- Ah. Pas de soucis, alors.

- Aucun. Au fait, je viens de voir Lenalee prendre l'escalier B...

Le Chinois détala, prenant la direction opposée, soit l'escalier C. Lenalee voudrait le faire travailler et il ne pourrait pas résister aux grands yeux de sa petite soeur. Il devait la fuir. Un bras l'arrêta dans les escaliers. Une jeune femme à la peau blanche, de longs cheveux noirs et un magnifique regard sévère.

- LENALEEEEE !!!

Un peu plus loin, un grand roux s'esclaffa en frappant à la porte de la salle d'un Japonais.

* * *

Second chapitre !

Une p'tite review ?


	3. Moi j'préfère manger à la cantine

**D.G-SCHOOL**

**_Sushi-la-seule-l'unique_** : Toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! J'ai vraiment lambiné sur ce chapitre et pourtant il me restait pas grand chose à trouver... Merci à Shino pour son idée qui m'a permis de le terminer. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ma tite L. Ce chapitre lui est dédié et également à tous ceux que j'ai fait attendre.

Synmelya : Qui sait, ta prof de Français est peut-être une fan de yaoi incomprise elle aussi ? Enfin... vraiment peut-être, hein...

Naru12021 : Transformer Kanda en prof tyrannique n'a pas été trop difficile, je l'avoue. Pour Allen je le voyais pas ailleurs qu"en éco accro au fric comme il est. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. On commence la descente vers la romance !

Fyekawai : Retourner au lycée... naaan. Quoique avec eux, je serais certainement d'accord pour me sacrifier. ^^

Mikuru : Désolée, mes chapitres sont en général plutôt courts et je ferai en sorte de les poster plus régulièrement.

MERCI à tous ceux qui se donnent la peine de me laisser des reviews ! Sachez que c'est grâce à vos quelques mots que j'ai envie de partager ce que j'écris.

* * *

La valeur d'un professeur se mesure à la personnalité de ses élèves.

René Leriche

* * *

Moi j'préfère manger à la cantine

Lundi matin, Komui venait de se faire attrapper par Lenalee dans l'escalier C par lequel il tentait de la fuir. Après lui avoir fait cadeau d'une belle bosse sur le sommet du crâne, elle repassa en mode "petite soeur modèle". L'attaque "yeux doux" eut l'effet escompté et le directeur qui faisait école buissonnière retourna sagement à son bureau les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Un peu plus loin, un grand roux s'esclaffa en frappant à la porte de la salle d'un Japonais.

Les yeux sombres quittèrent le livre qu'il avait en main pour se poser sur la porte. Qui osait le déranger en plein cours ? Ou plutôt : Qui était assez suicidaire pour le faire ? La réponse était évidente. Il en eut confirmation lorsqu'il ouvrit.

- Lavi, grogna-t-il sans surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ?

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu de craie à me prêter ? Je suis en rupture de stock.

- De la cr... et tu n'aurais pas pu demander à un élève de venir en chercher ?

- Tu sais bien que ça me fait plaisir de visiter mes chers collègues, surtout lorsqu'ils donnent des cours aussi passionnants, se justifia-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à la classe. Une séance sur le roman, n'est-il pas ?

Certains élèves pouffèrent dans leur coin en essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possible. Mr Bookman semblait adorer déranger la classe de Français. Il la visitait au minimum deux fois par semaine, ce qui mettait en général Kanda furax et la classe en liesse. Les motifs des visites étaient divers et variés. Lavi ne manquait pas de ressources. Le plus courant était le manque de craie; ensuite venaient le message de la vie scolaire à faire passer, l'élève suspecté d'avoir séché, le cahier d'appel oublié ou mal rempli...

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, comme par exemple...

- Venir te voir ?

- Rah, ça suffit. Vas coiffer ta mère.

- Ma mère se coiffe très bien toute seule. Par contre je peux aller demander sa brosse à Lenalee si tu veux...

- Ca ne te dérangerait pas de retourner d'où tu viens ?

- Hn ?

- Mon cours, Lavi. Tu perturbes mes élèves qui le sont déja assez comme ça. Au revoir, termina-t'il en lui claquant la porte au nez.

- A bientôt !

- Oui, c'est ça. Et la prochaine fois reviens avec une meilleure excuse.

"Agréable, comme d'habitude." pensa le rouquin en serrant le bâton de craie blanche soutiré au brun.

Dans la salle, Kanda pesta contre l'idiot de lapin qui lui servait de collègue. Se rasseyant avec humeur, son regard noir fit se raidir plus d'un élève sur sa chaise.

- Bon, poursuivons avant qu'un autre quidam vienne nous interrompre.

Kanda avait beau se plaindre à chaque visite du roux, mais il devait bien admettre qu'elles lui permettaient de souffler un peu. Surtout lorsqu'il avait une classe de S amorphes en face de lui. Evidemment, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. La raison des visites de l'autre lui était toujours aussi obscure. Lavi affectionnait de le tourner en bourrique et ce, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce même établissement mais au simple rang d'élève. Il soupira en même temps que le personnage du roman dont il était en train de lire un passage à voix haute.

- Alors, comment c'était le Français aujourd'hui ?

- Wah, terrible ! Lavi est passé. Il s'est encore fait jeter. C'était trop marrant.

- Kanda est vraiment excellent ! J'aimerais avoir autant de répartie que lui. Ca m'aiderait pas mal.

- Mais lui c'est une teigne, c'est différent.

- Si on changeait de sujet ? Le nouvel album de mon super chanteur est enfin sorti !

- Je m'en tamponne le coquillard avec une patte de crocodile femelle de ton album, Nadia.

- Joli ! Il l'a utilisée en cours la semaine dernière celle-là !

- Ouep. Il m'arrive de noter ses petites phrases, admit la jeune fille.

- De quoi ça parle ici ? demanda un garçon de leur classe.

- Kanda !

- Pour changer, tiens. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est bien comme prof même si je préfère Bookman.

- Lequel de Bookman ?

- Les deux. Le nippon est un peu trop violent pour moi avec ses airs de samouraï tueur.

- C'est sûr, ça donne pas envie de l'approcher. Mais perso, quitte à y perdre un membre, j'aurais bien tenté le coup.

- Le problème c'est que t'as pas les tripes pour !

La discussion tourna en une gentille chamaillerie entre les filles sous le regard d'un garçon désabusé.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ça vient de sonner. Faudrait qu'on aille en cours si on veut pas finir en hachis made by Cross.

Le groupe de jeunes monta les escaliers quatre à quatre ou du moins esseya. Pourquoi s'obstinait-on à faire des couloirs si serrés ? Et tous ces boulets à stationner en plein milieu ! Une des filles donna un coup de pied furibond dans un sac et dégagea le passage d'un coup d'épaule à l'importun en pleine discussion.

- 'Tain connasse !

- T'avais qu'à te pousser quand je t'ai demandé, abruti, répondit-elle en lui écrasant le pied.

Elle continua son chemin sans plus adresser un regard au garçon qui devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle.

Lavi suivit la jeune fille du regard. Elle, elle avait eu Kanda l'année d'avant. De petite seconde timide, elle était passée à "terreur de la cour de récré". Ha, ha, ha. Et ça n'allait pas s'améliorer; l'année prochaine elle aurait certainement Tiky en Philo. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu celui-là. Depuis l'admission de sa petite soeur dans l'établissement au niveau collège, non ? Le roux pouffa d'un rire discret.

Kanda referma la porte de la salle à double-tour. Jouant avec son trousseau dans le couloir vide, déambulant tel une ombre, il avait déjà fait peur à pas mal d'élèves. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il continuait chaque midi dans l'aile la plus sombre de la . Les jeunes étaient friands de légendes urbaines après tout.

Comme chaque midi, la cantine était bondée. Les élèves s'étaient attrouppés à l'entrée comme une horde de sauvages. On avait bien essayé d'instaurer un ordre de passage mais les jeunes n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Cependant les lycéens semblaient un peu plus civilisés que les collégiens chez lesquels on avait recensé deux ou trois morts après les bousculades. A l'arrivée de Kanda, la masse se scinda, le laissant passer sans encombres. Lavi profita de l'occasion pour se faufiler vers le self. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cross débarqua en pestant contre la jeunesse à qui il donna un grand coup de pied aux fesses. Une file organisée vit le jour pour disparaître dès que le CPE eut tourné le dos.

Le self offrait un large choix de formules et il arrivait aux professeurs d'y manger. Kanda regretta son choix lorsqu'il vit une masse de cheveux roux à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Lavi ?

- Rien de spécial. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de sortir ce midi et je t'ai aperçu. Je me suis dit que j'allais te tenir compagnie.

- ...

Kanda saisit un plat de spaghettis à la napolitaine sans rien ajouter. Le rouquin utilisait la même technique depuis des années pour manger avec lui. En quelque sorte, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis même s'il avait senti changer le regard que posait sur lui l'autre professeur. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une intrusion dans son plateau. Une main y avait déposé une tarte aux fraises.

- Qu-

- Prends-la pour moi, Yuu. Vu que tu ne prends jamais de dessert.

- Faut surtout pas te gêner. Et ne m'appelle pas Yuu.

- Compris, Yuu.

Kanda abandonna ce petit jeu agaçant auquel Lavi excellait pour son plus grand malheur. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de ses diriger vers une table qui venait de se libérer.

Grâce aux efforts du professeur d'Histoire, une conversation avait débuté partant des élèves jusqu'à dériver sur des sujets plus communs. Kanda faisait preuve d'un esprit critique à toute épreuve et Lavi affectionnait de le voir s'exprimer autrement que par monosyllabes.

- Lavi ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes ?

Le roux fut piégé par la question. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire qu'il l'observait. Plus précisément, son regard avait été attiré par une petite veine qui palpitait lorsque Kanda était lancé dans une conversation intéressante. Par-dessus l'épaule de son brun de collègue, au-dehors, une bagarre se préparait. Lavi remercia intérieurement l'impulsivité des garçons.

- Je crois qu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air.

- Ah, fit le Japonais en se retournant. Deux énergumènes de la terminale S3.

- On va calmer tout ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit le prof de Français avec un très léger sourire. Mais avant, il va falloir que tu te débarrasses de la crème pâtissière sur ta lèvre, là.

L'homme fut surpris quand son ami prit le coin de sa serviette pour le nettoyer. C'était bien la première fois que Yuu esquissait un geste vers lui qui n'était pas destiné à le frapper.

- Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne mange pas de pâtisseries. On s'en met toujours partout.

Le duo sortit afin de ramener l'ordre.

* * *

Troisième chapitre ! Il m'aura bien fait suer celui-là !

Une tite review pour la pauvre nouille que je suis ? Par pitiééé...


	4. Les origines du mal

**DG-SCHOOL**

**_sushi-la-seule-l'unique_** : Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. L'action arrive lentement mais sûrement. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent. Ce chapitre est cette fois-ci dédié à mon coup de coeur d'aujourd'hui : mr le bel inconnu du bus ^^.

Synmelya : Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé génial qu'on ait les mêmes références ^^ Je me sens un peu moins seule. Ca me touche beaucoup que tu attendes mes chapitres comme ça.

Meilin07 : Que de compliments ! Je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir passer par les portes tellement ma tête et mes chevilles auront enflé. Merci.

Fyekawai : J'adore ce couple. Je ne peux plus me passer de Yuvi et j'ai plein d'idées et de nouveaux scénarios en réserve avec eux. C'est pour dire à quel point ils sont passionnants. La suite va bien faire sentir la nuance entre eux. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça va être violent.

TakuArohakiAKoe : 3 chapitres d'un coup ! Tu es une dévoreuse dis-donc ! T'es comme moi. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, je me plaignais de ne pas avoir Lavi en EPS, héhé.

Mikuru : Merci de m'encourager. La prof de Synmelya... tout simplement XD L'avenir vous le dira (parce que moi je peux pas trop vérifier)

MERCI pour vos reviews. Je vous dirai jamais assez merci pour votre soutien. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je suis sur fanfic presque tous les jours à guetter un nouveau lecteur ou dans le meilleur des cas une REVIEW !!!

* * *

Selon la rumeur, j'aurais couché avec plus de 1000 femmes. Mais, à ce jour, ma plus longue liaison, c'est avec Max, mon cochon.

Georges Clooney

* * *

Les origines du mal

Aujourd'hui elle avait mis en valeur ses plus beaux atouts. Son jean slim lui seyait bien et son décolleté rouge criait sa féminité. Une chemise ouverte passée sur le tout, un crayon dans ses longs cheveux bruns pour le petit côté "intello". Elle se dirigea vers la salle des profs prête à attaquer.

- Professeur...euh... bonjour. J'aimerais voir monsieur Kanda, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Yuu ! Quelqu'un pour toi !

- Lavi, combien de fois...

Le brun s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Une de ses élèves le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir. Elle était en L, bonne élève, une fille intelligente. Alors pourquoi...

- J'aimerais avoir une explication sur le dernier cours, s'il-vous-plaît. Je n'ai pas très bien saisi le 2ème axe de la dissert, se lança-t-elle.

Elle décroisa les bras, laissant apparaître son haut ou plutôt sa quasi inexistance au niveau de la poitrine. Yuu soupira mentalement tandis qu'il voyait Lavi sourire dans son coin. Ce n'était pas pour le Français qu'elle était venue, c'était évident.

- Eh bien, si tu n'as pas compris, c'est qu'une bonne partie de la classe doit être également dans le noir. J'éclaircirai tout ça au prochain cours. Bonne journée.

Déçue, la jeune fille "remballa sa marchandise" et quitta la salle des profs en murmurant un vague "Merci". Kanda regarda son élève s'éloigner en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Elle avait l'air vachement décidée, celle-là. Tu l'as habilement envoyée sur les roses, bravo.

Et voilà l'autre qui lui aussi semblait bien décidé à l'em... restons poli...

- Tu les attires comme des mouches, prof de mon coeur. Par quel miracle ne cèdes-tu pas ? Elle est mignonne... reprit l'infatigable rouquin.

- Je te retourne la question. Tu as certainement plus de succès que moi, répliqua Kanda.

- Tu serais jaloux ?

- Non. Je voudrais surtout me débarrasser de ce tas de jeunes écervelés qui collent à mes semelles.

- Ca c'est méchant. Pauvres élèves... Il y a quelques années on était à leur place.

- Désolé, mais moi je ne faisais pas du gringue à mes profs. C'était ton cas ?

- Bah. On ne peut pas leur reprocher de vivre avec leur temps, dit-il, éludant la question. Et puis, ça peut être une bonne chose que les nouvelles générations brisent les tabous.

- Tch'

- Surtout qu'il y en a plein qui demandent encore à se décoincer.

- Pardon ? C'est de moi que tu parles ?

- Moi ? Je disais ça comme ça, fit Lavi très "innocemment". Mais si tu l'as pris pour toi, c'est qu'il y a une part de vrai.

La sonnerie vint interrompre leur conversation. Kanda se dirigea vers la porte, son habituel air renfrogné sur le visage. Il jeta un dernier regard à Lavi, souriant à des élèves qui l'avaient accosté. Bookman Junior était vraiment à l'opposé de Kanda Yuu en tous points enfin, surtout au niveau du caractère. Malgré cela, Lavi était certainement la personne la plus proche du Japonais. Les élèves s'étonnaient toujours de ce duo atypique un peu comme Jean-qui-rit et Jean-qui-pleure.

FLASH-BACK

Les années écoulées n'avaient pas réussi à venir à bout de leur amitié un peu particulière. Tout avait commencé bien des printemps plus tôt à la D- gray. Une rentrée comme les autres. Kanda observait sa classe d'un air blasé. Il connaissait toutes les têtes présentes mais personne n'avait pu percer sa carapace. Bien qu'attirant, son aura faisait fuir filles et garçons confondus. Le professeur entra, tout le monde se tut.

Soudain, un bruit de pas précipités retentit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la classe. L'éclair rouge qui était passé derrière les fenêtres n'était rien de plus qu'un nouvel élève à la chevelure rousse en désordre. Lui, il n'avait pas entendu son réveil... Kanda observa le nouvel arrivant s'excuser envers le professeur avec un sourire gêné.

- Bien, je te laisse prendre place.

Comme fait exprès, le rouquin vint se poser à côté de lui alors qu'il devait être le moins accueillant de la masse. Il soupira. Il ne sentait pas du tout cette année. Et voilà que l'autre lui adressait la parole.

- Salut, moi c'est Lavi. Et toi ?

Il ignora royalement son voisin, n'ayant pas plus envie de lier contact avec lui qu'avec un autre. Ses pupilles fixaient obstinément le carreau de la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique aujourd'hui.

- Yuu Kanda, appela le professeur.

- Présent.

- Donc tu t'appelles Yuu.

- Tch', fit l'intéressé. Puis, décidé à accorder un peu d'intérêt à l'être assis à côté de lui, il ajouta : Quite à m'adresser la parole, appelle-moi Kanda.

- Mhh ? Moi je préfère Yuu. Utiliser les noms de famille fait trop formel. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- ...

- Ca vient d'où Yuu ?

- Japon.

- Oh ! Tu es Japonais ? Tu y es né ou tes parents...

- Tu vas te taire oui ? Les cours ne sont pas faits pour discuter, il me semble.

Ce fut au tour de Lavi de soupirer. Kanda semblait réticent à tout contact mais abandonner n'était pas dans la nature du rouquin. De plus, quelque chose chez l'autre garçon l'attirait. Ce calme, cette maîtrise, ils n'étaient pourtant qu'au collège. Il se promit de s'en faire un ami malgré son mauvais caratère apparent.

Ce fut le départ. Le hasard voulut également qu'ils partagent la même chambre au dortoir. Lavi avait peu à peu découvert l'univers solitaire du Japonais et entretenait une amitié solide avec Lenalee et Allen rencontrés grâce à lui. Au cours de leur scolarité, il finit par réussir à tenir des conversations dignes de ce nom avec le brun. Par cela, Lavi se sentait privilégié.

Ce sentiment ne l'avait toujours pas quitté mais s'accompagnait maintenant de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Un sentiment à la fois doux et violent... Une maladie si bien connue mais pour laquelle aucun remède n'a jamais été recherché et ne le sera certainement jamais.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Lavi se retourna, regardant Kanda s'éloigner d'un pas vif, ses cours sous le bras. Yuu n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Bien sûr ils avaient pas mal grandi depuis le collège. Et le brun était devenu de plus en plus beau... Lui avait appris à se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur son "ami" mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le titiller, testant les limites de sa patience.

C'est un amour à sens unique. Cependant, quelque part, oui, il espérait qu'un jour une infinie partie de ces sentiments lui serait retournée. Entre temps, l'amitié lui suffirait. Sa proximité lui était tellement nécessaire.

- Euh, monsieur ?

- Ah, excusez-moi. Tout le monde sur le terrain. Nicolas, je te laisse l'échauffement.

* * *

petite note : Il arrive à Lavi de jouer les remplaçants en EPS.

Quatrième chapitre les enfants !

Si quelque chose vous plaît, vous déplaît, si ça vous démange de me dire tout et n'importe quoi délires et autres, n'hésitez point braves gens : REVIEWS pour tous !


	5. Rumeur, antirumeur et contrerumeur

**D.G-SCHOOL**

_**sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Piti chapitre cette fois-ci. Je rame un peu pour rédiger le chapitre 6 mais j'ai tout dans la tête donc ça va. ^^ J'attendais les 20 reviews aussi (p'tit objectif fixé, héhé)...

Lavi, Kanda et tous les autres que vous connaissez sont à Katsura Hoshino ! T.T Moi je veux juste Bugs Bunny et Kinder pingui ! (;p) Par contre, le lycée, les élèves patati patata... ils sont à moi ^^ C'est pas grand chose mais c'est déjà ça.

Mikuru : Comme d'hab ma gentille petite review qui me gonfle de bonheur ! Moi aussi je t'adore, super lectrice !

Synmelya : Je suis contente de voir que tu suis ma fiction avec toujours autant de plaisir. J'avoue, je craquerais à fond pour un Yuu collégien ! J'espère que les rochains chapitres te plairont autant, oulala je stresse. Pour Mikuru, je pense qu'elle est mieux en liberté. Qui sait qui elle pourrait rencontrer dans un asile ? Pour ta prof, je te conseille la méthode : "Vous voulez du gâteau, madame ? Au fait, vous aimez le yuvi ?" Tente une recette de Leverrier XD

Meilin07 : Saches que je mets toujours un point d'honneur à répondre aux reviews ^^ ça me fait me sentir un peu plus proche de mes lecteurs. Ta review m'a donné une idée pas mal que je développerai au prochain chapitre. Je pense que tu sauras la retrouver.

TakuArohaKiAKoe : J'ai toujours un mal fou à taper ton pseudo. On a jamais trop d'imagination x,) crois-en mon expérience... Next chapter for you, my dear ! lOl

Naru12021 : Héhé il y a encore du chemin avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble ces deux-là. Bon, je ne te spoil pas la suite !^^

Momo-chan : NYAAA ! Ma Momo-chan chérie gâté la crème est passée me lire et a même pris la peine de me reviewer ! J'y crois pas ! Marchi Momo. Tu sais, j'aime bien les amours à sens unique... mais pas trop longtemps; ça va bientôt évoluer. Héhé.

MERCI, MERCI, MERCI de votre soutien. Maintenant, bonne lecture à vous. J'espère de tout coeur et de toute plume que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

La rumeur publique est plus forte que toutes les puissances de ce monde.

Gilles Vigneault

* * *

Rumeur, anti-rumeur et contre-rumeur

La jeune fille s'avança vers son groupe de copines avec un visage renfrogné. Elle abandonna son sac sur le banc des vestiaires et sortit sa tenue d'EPS.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Attends, t'as pas vu sa tête ? Bien sûr que ça n'a pas marché.

- Et pourquoi ça n'aurait pas marché, demanda la principale intéressée, piquée au vif.

- Bah...

- Accouche alors ! C'est pas écrit Mme Irma sur nos fronts. Raconte-nous.

- M'a envoyée bouler, fit-elle, penaude.

- Ah ah ah ! Je l'savais !

- Tais-toi, toi. Tu vois pas qu'elle est pas dans son assiette, chuchota une autre.

- T'en fais pas. T'es pas la seule à avoir essayé sans résultat. Le prend pas mal.

- Ecoute, c'est pas possible, quand même ! Soit il est très difficile; parceque tu es loin, mais très loin d'être moche...

- Ou bien il est gay, termina la sportive de la classe qui pratiquait le kendo dans le club de l'école sous la direction du brun.

- Tu crois ? J'y ai pensé aussi mais il résiste même à Bookman. Lavi Bookman, hein.

- A quoi tu vois ça ? Ils sont tout le temps ensemble.

- Intuition féminine. Bookman craque, mais lui que dalle.

- Peut-être...

- Les filles, on sort ! Le cours n'aura pas lieu aux vestiaires ! Enfin, pas les sports que je vous enseigne.

Les lycéennes sortirent en riant du sous-entendu du professeur.

- Bon, vous allez vous échauffer vite fait. Les garçons ont déjà débuté les matchs. Trois tours de terrain, mesdemoiselles.

- Roooh.

- Pas de protestations. Dites-vous que c'est pour garder la ligne.

Tout en trottinant autour du terrain de foot, les filles reprirent leur conversation.

- Je vois vraiment pas ce que quelqu'un comme lui peut trouver à Kanda. Il est super beau mais niveau caractère, voilà quoi.

- Mmh, je réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure ; il est peut-être impuissant notre p'tit Japonais.

- Pas con ! Ca expliquerait son insensibilité. Et puis, comme il peut pas... enfin tu vois, il passe ses nerfs sur nous en cours.

- Ca se tient.

Elles s'entre-regardèrent en se disant que c'était quand même bien dommage et avec l'impression d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose de très intéressant. L'échauffement terminé, elles rejoignirent le reste de la classe sur le terrain de basket.

Lavi jeta un coup d'oeil aux jeunes filles. Yuu avait peut-être raison. La jeunesse était très dégourdie de nos jours. L'élève qui avait abordé le brun un peu plus tôt dans la journée semblait totalement remise du rejet. Elle gloussait joyeusement en compagnie de ses copines. Le professeur haussa les épaules en donnant un coup de sifflet qui marqua la fin du match des garçons.

Il était loin de penser qu'une rumeur était née et le fait d'endurer quelque chose dûe à celle-ci était encore plus lointain.

"Pour qu'une rumeur "marche", il faut qu'une personne qui l'entende la répète en moyenne à plus de deux personnes et, pour cela, il faut qu'elle en ait envie." Ce ne fût certainement pas l'envie qui manqua. La nouvelle rumeur parcourut bien vite le lycée et dieu sait à quel point les chuchotements dans les couloirs sont discrets. Le bruit circula tant et si bien qu'il finit par arriver aux oreilles du principal intéressé.

Tout d'abord, Kanda ne sut pas comment réagir. Il tombait des nues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des rumeurs couraient sur un professeur, particulièrement sur lui. Mais pour une raison obscure, celle-ci lui tapait sur les nerfs telle un refrain chanté par une petite voix goguenarde dans sa tête. Chaque jour, le frétillement des élèves sur son passage l'agaçait grandement. Dans ce cas, une annonce publique était loin d'être la meilleure solution. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de rabattre le caquet de ces jeunes imbéciles...

Puis, peu de temps après, ce qui devait arriver arriva... au détour d'un couloir. Un sourire calculateur apparut sur le visage d'Allen au moment où il croisa son collègue brun, une expression légérement plus renfrognée que d'habitude sur le visage.

- Alors, Kanda, on aurait des soucis de ce côté-là ?

- Ta gueule Môyashi, je ne t'ai pas sonné.

- Tu serais donc totalement froid. Pas une seule parcelle de ta personne n'a été épargnée...

- C'est une tête de glaçon qui me dit ça ? Ne me fais pas rire. Ca fait combien de temps que tu tentes de te déclarer à Lenalee déjà ? Trois ans ?

- Tais-toi, Bakanda !

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu es celui qui m'a adressé la parole. Et tu utilises ce jeu de mots depuis le collège. Il serait temps de grandir un peu, pousse de soja, sinon tu finiras avec un âge mental inférieur à celui de la personne qui a lancé cette rumeur.

Kanda continua son chemin avec un calme apparent. Intérieurement, l'enthousiasme de sa victoire sur l'albinos fut englouti par une vague de fureur. Si même Môyashi s'y mettait, il faudrait prendre des mesures.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et le bruit de couloir ne faillissait pas. Au contraire, il allait croissant pour le plus grand déplaisir du sujet. Il considéra que rien n'allait plus lorsqu'il découvrit que quelques élèves le prenaient en filature après les cours. Agir, oui, cette fois-ci, une contre-rumeur était plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Le chapitre 5 enfin en ligne pour vous ! Enfin, si ça vous intéresse... T.T

Comme je ne peux pas t'espionner pendant que tu lis ce chapitre, chère lectrice (parce lecteur je cherche toujours, hein ^^), j'ai besoin que tu me fasses part de ton avis. Tu sais, c'est le petit rectangle vert en bas. Celui marqué Review dessus. Oui, celui-là que ta souris renifle d'un air dégoûté. Ne l'écoute pas et clique ! ^^


	6. Action, réactions

**D.G SCHOOL**

_**sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Pour commencer : Un immense pardon à toutes mes lectrices(teurs?) pour cet IMMENSE retard. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il y en aura peut-être d'autres (mais je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils soient moins longs, hein). Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je n'abandonne pas ce projet parce que vous comptez à mes yeux et donc, je ne vous laisserai pas sur votre fin.

**Merci **à Meilin07, Chou, TakuArohakiAKoe, Kamazu, Mikuru, Nekoice, Marions, Fan-de-manga-du-35, Naru 12021, %%% (oui, toi aussi, ami(e) au pseudo si particulier), Boubou, MissykandaXlavi 78220, Lylypuce, WereAdmiral, Yosshi-chan, Nana, Ayionna

Surtout, un gros bisou à Synmelya qui m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point je vous ai fait attendre et à quel point vous m'avez manqué.

* * *

Si tu ne veux pas tomber en proie à la douleur, marche à sa rencontre.

Lanza del Vasto

* * *

Action, réactions...

Agir, oui, cette fois-ci, une contre-rumeur était plus que nécessaire. C'était facile à dire. Ses élèves n'avaient pas vraiment tort sur ce point : les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort. Son plan était simple : il devait se trouver quelqu'un avec qui sortir pendant quelques temps afin d'avoir la paix. Le seul problème était justement qu'il était Yuu Kanda donc, se trouver quelqu'un relevait de la mission presque impossible.

Kanda n'était pas synonyme d'amour. Il était le premier conscient de cela. Les rares relations qu'il avait essayé d'entretenir avaient vite tourné au vinaigre voire complètement à la catastrophe. Cela faisait donc un moment qu'il s'était résigné.

Lavi aperçut le Japonais assis dans un recoin de la salle des professeurs. Depuis quelques temps, il semblait préoccupé. Jour après jour, il se renfermait, comme en proie à une intense réflexion. Le roux sourit. Lentement, il se glissa jusqu'aux côtés du brun qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Etendant les bras, il serra le kendoka contre lui.

- Hello, Yuu-chan !

Le dit "Yuu-chan" sursauta puis tenta de se libérer de l'étau. Une tape derrière la tête pria Lavi de le lâcher.

- Ca fait mal, Yuu.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'y étais pas habitué. Et arrête de m'appeler...

- Oui, Yuu ?

- Non, c'est bon. Laisse tomber.

Le brun quitta son ami. A sa vue, une idée avait germé.

Lavi était la personne la plus proche de lui. Il ne perdait rien à lui demander, quoique juste un petit quelque chose de fierté. Connaissant le côté farfelu du roux, il était possible que ce dernier accepte de l'aider. De plus, beaucoup de monde les avait imaginés ensemble. Alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins... Enfin, il resterait toujours quelques bornes à ne pas dépasser. Sentant le sang lui monter aux joues, il se mit une baffe mentale et se donna la journée pour prendre une décision.

Le professeur d'Histoire regarda son collègue s'en aller, lentement, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas son genre d'arborer un air si soucieux. Avant de franchir la porte, il aperçut une teinte rosée sur le visage du Japonais. Croyant rêver, il se frotta les yeux. La seconde d'après, Yuu n'était plus là. Avait-il réussi à le troubler ou bien n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Le compte à rebours était lancé. Si Kanda commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour lui, il devait attaquer tant qu'il en était encore temps. Il avait la journée devant lui.

La sonnerie retentit.

Tout en discutant avec la douce Lenalee, Allen avait prêté attention aux agissements de son ami. Evidemment, Lavi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller embêter Kanda, qui, pour ne pas changer, n'avait rien demandé. Repensant aux mots qu'il avait eu pour le brun, l'albinos se rembrunit. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle mais le pire avait été de constater que, comme d'habitude, Kanda avait mis le doigt sur son point faible. Il en avait toujours été ainsi avec cet agaçant "meilleur ennemi". Sa pochette de cuir sous le bras, il prit possession de sa salle.

Une salle de classe plus ou moins comme les autres l'attendait puisque l'enseignement des Sciences Economiques et Sociales ne nécessitait aucun matériel extraordinaire. Certains jours, le professeur Walker se plaisait à imaginer que si Cross avait été responsable d'une matière, celle-ci aurait été la Science de la Dépense et de l'Abus. Chassant de ses pensées les mauvais souvenirs que l'homme aux cheveux rouges lui amenait, son regard s'attarda sur sa classe de seconde. Une trentaine de visages sereins, candides, ça sentait encore le collège par ici. Il tâcherait d'arranger ce léger détail.

Sortant un joker de la poche de sa chemise, il commença à discourir sur Henry Ford.

Au lycée, il n'y avait pas que les secondes qui faisaient preuve de candeur. De plus en plus de bonnets rouges garnis de pompoms blancs florissaient sur les têtes des premières et terminales à l'approche de Noel. Les yeux perdus dans le vague de certains laissaient aisément deviner à quoi ils pensaient : les fêtes, les vacances. Mais avant tout cela, il fallait clôturer le premier trimestre. Quelques élèves, moins rêveurs, s'inquiétaient des résultats de leur conseil de classe. D'ailleurs, ce soir, après les cours, une fameuse réunion devait se dérouler.

Pendant ce temps, Lavi jouait avec un baton de craie alors que ses élèves dissertaient pour la dernière fois avant l'arrêt des notes. L'air frais des vacances envahissait l'établissement. Le roux inspira longuement. Comme chaque année, pour les fêtes, il s'inviterait chez les Lee. Il y aurait Lenalee, Komui, Allen, l'équipe de professeurs de sciences avec quelques laborantins, puis Kanda que la Chinoise aurait réussi à ramener, et certainement beaucoup d'autres... Quoique, cette année, il y aurait peut-être une variante. Le professeur d'Histoire sourit. Un changement qui surviendrait aujourd'hui ou jamais.

L'intercours vint enfin à la fois pour les élèves et les enseignants. Ils se fuyaient à la sonnerie tels des particules de signe opposés : les adolescents dans la cour, les profs, à la salle des professeurs. Il s'agissait d'une loi immuable. De plus, chacun avait son remède pour se remettre d'aplomb; si les plus jeunes avaient granolas et goûters en tous genres (certains préférant goûter à la bouche de l'autre) les adultes bénéficiaient du café. Ce jour-là, Kanda ne semblait pas décidé à renoncer à ce maigre privilège.

Arrivant avant le Môyashi à la cafetière, ce qui était en soi un exploit, le brun grommela. En effet, il fallait qu'il choisisse le jour où il n'y avait plus de fichus gobelets pour se servir. Levant les yeux, il aperçut le bout d'un paquet de gobelets derrière une montagne de désordre sur l'étagère juste au-dessus. Komui avait dû passer par là. Le professeur se promit de rendre une petite visite au directeur un peu plus tard. En attendant, il devait attraper ce maudit paquet.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lavi lorsqu'il vint se chercher un café. Yuu n'était pas vraiment amateur de cette boisson chaude. Il préférait le thé Oolong comme tout asiatique qui se respecte. L'homme aux yeux verts décida d'en profiter; ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'une manière calculatrice plus que séduisante. Doucement, il s'approcha de son collègue jusqu'à toucher son dos. Suivant la direction du bras tendu, il saisit le paquet que visait le brun.

- Ohlà, Yuu. Ne vas pas t'assommer.

- Tch'... ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, répondit-il pour cacher sa gêne.

Le rouquin ne se laissa pas démonter et fixa intensément l'asocial qui commençait à ne plus savoir où se mettre. Son ami lui tendit un gobelet, profitant pour frôler sa main. Surpris par la chaleur du contact, le Japonais sursauta donnant un coup dans la cafetière qui déversa son contenu brûlant sur le professeur d'Histoire.

Punition divine.

- Merde. Désolé.

Quelque peu refroidi (ironique, n'est-ce pas ?), Lavi releva tout de même l'excuse. Yuu était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps.

- Ca ira. J'ai de quoi me changer.

- Hn.

La seconde sonnerie retentit pour le plus grand bonheur de Kanda. A quoi jouait cet imbécile de lapin justement le jour où... Tch'

- Bonjour monsieur.

- 'Jour.

- He ! T'as entendu ça ? Il m'a répondu, chuchota la lycéenne à son amie qui haussa les épaules.

- Doit pas être dans son état normal. Laisse tomber, fit l'autre, moins rêveuse.

La première prit un air faussement outré. Devinant sa réaction, la deuxième lycéenne para.

- Parce que tout ce qui l'intéresse, à part la matière qu'il enseigne, c'est nous torturer. Tu te souviens ?

- J'avais presque oublié. Merci de me le rappeler, espèce de rabat-joie.

- J'ouvre tes yeux à la dure réalité de la vie c'est tout.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Lavi...

Le professeur à la chevelure flamboyante passa devant la salle en faisant un clin d'oeil aux élèves. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps d'enquiquiner le brun qui en fut soulagé.

- Roooh. Il est pas passé. Pas marrant.

Sur ces mots emplis de maturité, la jeune fille se décida enfin à suivre le cours du froid professeur de Lettres. Après tout, Kanda était un objet d'étude très intéressant.

Un beau roux était également de cet avis.

* * *

Le chapitre 6 pour vous !

Faîtes-moi part de votre avis. ^^ Le bouton review est juste là !


	7. Le gobelet maléfique

**D.G-SCHOOL**

_**sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Un chapitre un peu court, excusez-moi mais l'action avance et je ne suis pas près de lâcher Yuu-chan et Lavi-kun. Je le dis encore une fois : cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée et ne le sera pas. Foi de Sushi !

**Merci **à mes revieweuses : TakuArohaKiAKoe, Naru12021, Synmelya, Chou, Zyukage, Mayaku-chan, Etsuko Yamashita, Ophe-chii. Votre soutien me va toujours droit au coeur.

* * *

Le bonheur, souvent, se construit au détriment de quelqu'un, et ce n'est plus le bonheur. Le vrai bonheur est de mettre son bonheur dans le bonheur d'un autre.

Jacques de Bourbon Busset

* * *

Le gobelet maléfique

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Allen déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Lenalee qui, elle, était à la recherche de Komui qui avait encore déserté son bureau.

Dans sa quête peu rapide, il profitait pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux classes de ses collègues. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se frotta les yeux, observa le Japonais une nouvelle fois. Apparemment, ce dernier dictait une lecture analytique. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Ce faisant, il jouait avec un gobelet en plastique. Là encore, ça pouvait passer. Mais l'expression de son visage à l'instant était inédite. Un changement que seule une personne ayant fréquenté Yuu Kanda durant des années pouvait remarquer. Les yeux posés sur son gobelet, le sombre professeur souriait (nda). Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'albinos. On avait changé Kanda.

Allen secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il devait retrouver Lenalee.

- Allen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

- Je cherche Lenalee. Et puis, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais là. Tu ne fais pas cours ?

- Plus de craie. Je vais en demander à Yuu.

- Tu seras peut-être chanceux aujourd'hui. Il m'a l'air de bonne humeur.

Le rouquin répondit au plus jeune avec un clin d'oeil avant d'interrompre joyeusement de cours de son collègue. Resté dans le couloir, Allen pouffa avant de fuir par les escaliers.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Le bruyant salut du professeur d'Histoire fit sursauter une partie de la classe, dont Kanda qui déposa rapidement le gobelet sur le coin de son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes de bien ?

- Une lecture analytique de _Bel-ami _, vous connaissez ?, demanda une élève.

- C'est fort possible, répondit le roux en jetant un regard en coin à Yuu qui ne sut pas où se mettre durant un dixième de seconde.

- Bien... Lavi, c'est- c'est pour quoi aujourd'hui ?

Le Japonais se maudit intérieurement pour son hésitation. Il devait le fiche dehors, comme d'habitude. C'était simple, non ?

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je n'ai encore plus de craie.

- Tch'

Kanda daigna se lever de sa chaise, alla saisir deux bâtons de craie blanche et les fourra avec décision dans les mains de son ami.

- Maintenant, dehors.

- A vos ordres. Travaillez bien, les jeunes, ajouta-t'il à l'attention de la classe.

- J'ai dit dehors !

Le kendoka avait refermé la porte à trois millimètres du nez de son collègue. Le message était clair. Lavi retourna à sa salle, les mains dans les poches et l'air réjoui. Derrière la porte, Kanda soupira. L'enthousiasme du roux avait gagné ses élèves qui commençaient à chahuter. Un regard noir suffit à les calmer. Le professeur regagna sa chaise puis reprit sa lecture analytique, non sans accorder un regard furtif au gobelet se dressant toujours fièrement à ses côtés.

- Les filles, vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

- Quoi ?

- Dites, faudrait être plus discrètes sinon on va se faire griller. Prends une feuille et fait passer.

La jeune fille griffonna rapidement quelques lignes sur son bout de papier qu'elle fit passer à ses camarades assises à côté et devant elle.

"C'est p'tèt moi, hein, parce que je lis pas mal de fics yaoi... Mais y aurait pas quelque chose entre L et K ?"

"Naaan ? Tu crois ? J'y avais déjà pensé mais..."

"On les voit souvent ensemble." approuva le stylo rose de la troisième.

"C'est pas une raison. Ils sont certainement amis."

"T'es aveugle ou quoi ? T'as pas vu comment K s'est embrouillé quand L est passé ?"

"A chaque fois qu'on en croise un l'autre n'est pas loin derrière... ouais, ça se tiendrait."

"Mais ils s'entendent même pas. Vous avez vu comment K le vire à chaque fois ? C'est pas la définition que je donnerais à amoureux."

"C'est l'amour vache. En plus, je trouve qu'il s'est adouci."

"L'excuse !"

"Personnellement, si tu regardes mes parents, ce sont les meilleurs ennemis qu'on puisse faire. Pourtant je peux te dire qu'entre eux c'est du solide..."

"En plus, on a pas vu K s'approcher de beaucoup de monde à part L."

"Bon d'accord, peut-être."

"Ahah ! J'le savais !"

Toutes trois pouffèrent, les joues rosies, les yeux brillants de malice. Elles prirent une autre feuille afin de continuer leur conversation passionnante entre deux lignes de cours.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus beaux mecs, hein ?"

"Surtout que ces deux-là sont carrément sexy."

"Arrêtez les filles sinon je vais commencer à me faire des films."

"Mhhh comme ? (je laisse ton imagination faire le reste, la mienne sature déjà d'images... intéressantes)"

"Oh putain. Arrête, arrête. Faut que je reste fixée sur le cours, là."

"Ca devient _caliente _notre petite conversation ! ^^"

"En parlant de langues étrangères, je me demande s'il maîtrise toujours aussi bien son accent dans ces moments-là, notre Japonais..."

"Bah bravo. Maintenant je pourrais plus me tirer ça de la tête."

"XD Par contre il nous regarde de travers. Vaudrait mieux arrêter."

"Il doit avoir un sixième sens, c'est pas possible."

"J'avoue."

Les jeunes filles interrompirent là leurs échanges passionnants pour écouter un Kanda qui les fixaient avec un air sévère. Il avait vu une feuille extrêmement colorée circuler entre les demoiselles et doutait fort de son contenu hautement intellectuel. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait pensé à confisquer l'oeuvre mais il s'était ravisé de peur de découvrir l'incommensurable bêtise des adolescentes. Certaines choses devaient savoir rester secrètes.

* * *

(nda) : La commissure de ses lèvres avait gagné 2 millimètres de chaque côté (Aïe ! Désolée, Kanda. Pas taper, pas tapeeer...)

Fin du chapitre 7 !

Le chapitre 8 ne devrait pas tarder. Attention les yeux ! ^^

En attendant, une petite review pour votre humble servante ?


	8. Le début de la fin

**D.G-SCHOOL**

**_Sushi-la-seule-l'unique_** : Ave à vous ! Chose promise, chose dûe : voici le chapitre 8 ! Je suis contente de le poster enfin celui-là. On peut dire qu'ensemble, nous sommes arrivés à environ la moitié de leur histoire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ^^

**Merci** à mes revieweuses fidèles et je n'oublie pas non plus les ponctuelles : Synmelya, Mikuru, Naru12021, Yosshi-chan, TakuArohaKiAKoe, Zyukage, Mayaku-chan, Mako Take, Lylypuce.

Lylypuce : Tes impressions sont bonnes. Kanda va y laisser des plumes dans cette affaire, c'est moi qui te le dit !

Mikuru : Oui, j'avoue, tu m'as manqué. ^^ Privée d'internet pour cause de connection ? Tu dois avoir du retard... Bonne lecture à toi.

Mayaku-chan : Si, si. Chez Yuu-chan, 2 mm, ça fait toute la différence. (demande-lui, tu verras ;) )

Bonne lecture à toutes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour une fois, j'ai fait un peu plus long.

* * *

Il n'y a rien sur quoi plane autant de séduction et de malédiction que sur un secret.

Sören Kierkegaard

* * *

Le début de la fin

L'heure du déjeûner arriva un peu trop vite pour deux personnes qui étaient restées plongées dans leurs pensées depuis le début de la journée. Tout se jouerait aujourd'hui ou jamais. Ils le sentaient comme par instinct. On appelle parfois cela le destin.

Kanda referma la porte de sa salle en essayant de penser à ce qu'il commanderait au restaurant. Pour l'énième fois de la journée, il soupira. Inutile. Il savait très bien qu'il ne commanderait autre chose que des sobas. Toute tentative de chasser Lavi de ses pensées avait été vaine.

Le reste de la journée passa plus vite que prévu du point de vue des professeurs. Quant aux élèves, ils bondirent de leurs chaises dès que la sonnerie retentit. Les cours, ils avaient assez donné pour aujourd'hui.

Six heures. L'heure du conseil de classe d'une terminale S. Kanda se dirigea vers la salle de réunion d'un pas décidé. Il n'avait pas que des compliments à accorder... Autour de la table, la professeur principale de la classe, une vieille chouette, professeur de mathématiques, présidait aux côtés d'un... lapin rose en peluche. Tss, encore une facétie de Komui pour échapper à ses responsabilités. En parlant d'irresponsable, Lavi arriva précipitamment et prit place parmi ses collègues, sur le dernier siège inoccupé. Assis en face de Kanda, il lui fit un petit signe auquel, bien entendu, Kanda répondit par un regard froid.

- Bien, je suppose que nous n'attendrons pas monsieur le directeur pour commencer, fit la professeur de sa petite voix aigrelette.

Les noms ainsi que les commentaires des conseillers se succédèrent au rythme habituel en faisant quelques vagues acides pour quelques étudiants peu assidus.

- Passons au dernier élève. Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il fait preuve de beaucoup d'indiscipline, affirma la professeur de maths.

- Je pense que parler d'indiscipline est un euphémisme ici, ajouta Kanda.

- C'est vrai qu'il discute assez en cours mais il a de bonnes capacités. Il faudrait juste le calmer ainsi que son petit groupe de fans, intervint Lavi.

- Ainsi, ce serait plutôt un conseil de discipline groupé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pense que l'on peut règler le problème par la discussion cette fois-ci.

- La diplomatie ne fonctionne pas souvent avec ce genre d'élèves, Bookman, intervint un autre professeur.

- Je n'aime pas cataloguer les gens à cause d'une première impression défavorable. Nous devrions leur donner une chance avant tout. Si le problème persiste nous prendrons des mesures.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour faire des cadeaux de Noel. Des sanctions doivent être prises pour certains sinon cette année scolaire sera pénible.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Yuu. Mais trop de sévérité ne fera que les braquer.

Le Japonais le foudroya du regard certainement à cause de l'usage intempestif de son prénom puis le fait qu'il lui tenait tête.

Le roux adorait le faire rager comme cela, Kanda ne s'animait totalement qu'en ces violentes occasions.

- De plus, notre objectif n'est pas de pourrir leur dossier scolaire mais leur donner une impulsion positive pour qu'ils démarrent bien dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

La discussion fut close par un vote. Une majorité de voix pour le camp de Lavi. Passablement irrité, le professeur de Français quitta la salle sans se retourner. Evidemment, son roux de collègue et accessoirement ami le suivit.

- Yuu ? Ne sois pas vexé...

- Vexé, vexé, demanda le brun, fulminant.

- Oui, vexé parce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te contredise. Ou encore parce que tu es d'une humeur impossible ces temps-ci.

Enervé à souhaits, le poing du Japonais voulut aller saluer le creux de l'estomac du rouquin. Ce dernier évita habilement l'attaque mais ne s'imagina pas qu'une mutinerie se déroulait à bord. Kanda ne l'avait que frôlé mais :

- Aïe.

- ...

- ...

- Lavi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien fait pour la brûlure de tout à l'heure.

- ...

- Lavi, fit-il plus menaçant.

- Et bien, comment dire, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps.

- Idiot. Viens.

A cette heure-ci, l'infirmerie était fermée. Cependant, il restait une trousse de secours au bureau de la vie scolaire. Kanda y mena son roux de collègue en fulminant. Il l'énervait au plus haut point. Non seulement il ne lui avait laissé aucune seconde de répit de la journée, il osait le défier en conseil de classe, mais en plus il jouait les durs pour le faire culpabiliser ! Honnêtement, il y avait des claques qui se perdaient.

Le brun se réjouit intérieurement lorsqu'il eut mis la main sur un tube de biafine au fond du capharnaüm qu'était la trousse. Komui fouillait vraiment n'importe où pour trouver de nouveaux ingrédients à ses folies. A ce stade, il faudrait en parler à Lenalee. Il lança l'onguent à son ami.

- Attrape.

- ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait une poule qui a trouvé une petite cuillère. Tu es censé étaler la crème sur ta brûlure.

- Merci pour cette information capitale, Yuu. Je n'aurais jamais deviné tout seul. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi tu restes là à me fixer.

- Je vérifie que tu te soignes Monsieur je-me-la-joue.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Bon, je vais la mettre ta fichue crème mais après je veux que tu répondes à une question. O.K ?

Kanda soupira et hocha de la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il aurait bien pu plaquer l'autre professeur au sol et le dégoûter à vie de la biafine mais ce genre de méthode était trop bruyante.(1) En parlant de bruit, le calme s'était installé dans le bureau. Lavi tenait son tee-shirt retroussé entre ses dents, dévoilant une partie de son torse. Il étalait la crème sur la rougeur. Le Japonais laissa couler sn regard le long des muscles dessinés dans une peau légérement mate sur lesquels la main du roux passait, patiente, faisant disparaître l'onguent sous sa friction. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Quand est-ce que Lavi était devenu si attirant ? En y repensant, la journée entière avait été étrange. C'était comme si toutes les forces du monde s'étaient penchées, curieuses de ce qui allait se passer, encourageant chaque initiative, la décuplant. Puis, il y avait la demande. Une demande atypique mais incroyablement nécessaire pour une raison -il ne le savait pas encore- le dépassait.

- Lavi. Hum...

Le tee-shirt toujours entre les dents, Lavi leva sur lui son oeil émeraude. Si cela n'était déjà fait, il terrassa le self-control du kendoka qui se sentit rougir comme jamais.

- Oui ?

Kanda réfléchissait à une façon de le dire qui ne le fasse pas paraîre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était. On aurait dit une collégienne avouant ses sentiments au plus beau garçon de l'école. Sauf que dans son cas, il s'agissait d'un simple service. Il devait lui demander d'une manière qui ne prête à aucune confusion.

- En fait, je voulais te demander si ça ne te dérangerait pas de sortir avec moi. C'est juste pour...

Raté.

Le rouquin ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Le prenant dans ses bras, il prit possession des lèvres du Japonais. Le corps de ce dernier frissonna comme si ce contact était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Le baiser lui fit oublier la fin de sa phrase. Il lui fit même oublier la raison de sa venue. Ils se séparèrent puis ses lèvres repartirent au contact de leurs voisines jugeant celles-ci trop lointaines.

Lenalee poussa la porte de la salle de vie scolaire accompagnée d'une déléguée qui souhaitait obtenir la photocopie d'un rapport de conseil de classe. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le couple nouvellement formé. Elle referma avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable. Un sourire vint animer ses lèvres.

- Je crois que nous allons emprunter la photocopieuse de mon bureau.

L'élève observa la sous-directrice. Les joues rosées, l'oeil brillant, elle semblait aux anges. La Chinoise était très belle ainsi mais elle, elle avait besoin de sa photocopie.

- Madame, tout va bien ?

- Oh, oui, oui. Désolée. Voilà tes papiers, mademoiselle. N'hésite pas à t'adresser à moi s'il te manque quelque chose.

- Merci beaucoup.

Lenalee se laissa tomber dans le confortable fauteuil de son bureau. Sur la surface vitrée, un cadre photo qu'elle saisit. La photographie datait de ses années lycée. Souriante, elle se tenait debout en compagnie de trois garçons. Sur sa gauche, Lavi avait attiré Kanda dans le cadre en le tenant par les épaules. Pour l'occasion, le rouquin avait affiché son plus beau sourire. Le plus étonnant serait toujours l'expression mi-agacée, mi-heureuse qu'afficherait éternellement le Japonais sur ce cliché. Ces deux-là avaient toujours manqué de franchise. Son pouce alla caresser la dernière personne située tout près d'elle, sur sa droite. Allen n'avait que peu changé, comme les deux autres. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle soupira. Encore un peu, elle attendrait encore un peu.

La porte de la vie scolaire se referma. Lavi raccompagna son maintenant petit ami chez lui. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser passionné dans la pénombre. Sans un mot, Kanda lui tourna le dos. Lavi le suivit du regard jusqu'à sa porte. Le Japonais était énigme, tantôt froide et distante, tantôt chaude et passionnée, toujours secrète. Il porta la main à ses lèvres. Il rêvait, n'est-ce pas ?

Remontant sur sa moto, il se mit à flotter.

Il ne rêvait pas.

Il avait cessé de penser.

Une fois rentré, il alla s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit. Quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Glissant sa main dans le fond du tiroir de sa commode, il en sortit un rectangle de papier glacé.

La photo d'un garçonnet en kimono blanc entouré par un nuage de lucioles piquetant le ciel d'encore plus de points brillants. Cet enfant souriait, le scintillement alentours se réflétant dans ses yeux pourtant si sombres. C'était un souvenir qu'il avait réussi à soutirer à Yuu. Si le beau ténébreux avait su le cliché en sa possession, il n'aurait plus été de ce monde. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent légèrement alors qu'il goûtait à l'euphorie du hors-la-loi. Au-delà de cette photo, il lui avait également volé ses lèvres. Il frissonna.

Ce soir, il n'était qu'euphorie.

Le lendemain, le calme était revenu. Le paroxysme s'était aplati, retrouvant une constante immuable. Cependant, elle incluait une nouvelle inconnue dans deux trames, les rapprochant l'une de l'autre en un complexe motif. Deux paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent aux rayons du soleil. Deux êtres changés sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte.

Kanda se leva par automatisme. Emergeant lentement, il commença la journée comme d'habitude : par une malédiction. Il maudit son karma pour le quiproquo de la veille et par-dessus tout, son manque de réaction. Une énorme envie de se taper la tête contre le mur s'empara de lui. La raison la tempéra. Il s'était déja montré assez stupide. Décidé à ne pas trop se fatiguer, il mit le problème de côté. Il y repenserait plus tard. En chemin, il se dit que maintenant qu'ils "sortaient ensemble", cela ferait une bonne raison aux roux de l'appeler par son prénom. Tch'

De son côté, Lavi prit la moto, pressé d'arriver à bon port. Il se sentait léger. Comme chaque jour, ses pas le menèrent vers la salle des professeurs où il retrouva ses amis de toujours.

- Bonjour, Lavi. Tu me sembles de bien bonne humeur, fit Lenalee, l'air de rien.

- Mieux que bien, je dirais...

- Allez, dis-nous ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, ajouta Allen.

- Est-ce que...

- Kanda est déjà dans sa salle, le coupa la Chinoise qui souriait discrètement.

- Merci. Ah, Allen. Libre à toi de sourire comme moi. Tu dois juste te décider.

Le plus jeune piqua un fard alors que la jeune femme posait sur lui un regard qui en disait long.

Le roux alla retrouver son brun. Personne dans les parages. Le professeur d'Histoire s'approcha de son collègue à pas de loup, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça.

- Lavi, s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Bonjour, beau brun.

- J-je... bonjour. (2)

- Bien dormi ?

- Hn. Lavi ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ? ... J'ai dit lâche-moi le lapin !

- Ca, tu ne l'as pas encore vérifié...

- Et je n'y compte p...

Les lèvres du roux vinrent l'interrompre comme elles l'avaient fait la veille, lui enlevant toute envie de se débattre.

Le sombre professeur fut sauvé par une élève, entrant dans la salle à ce moment-là. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Lavi quitta la salle à regrets. Toujours à la porte, la jeune fille fixait Kanda avec calme. Brune, de taille moyenne, son nom était Manue. Elle faisait partie du club de kendo et ne se débrouillait pas mal. Alors que le professeur cogitait sur ce qu'il allait trouver comme excuse, elle lui sourit gentiment en portant un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de secret. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et sortit le livre qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment en cours.

La tension retomba. Les minutes qui suivirent virent arriver le reste de la classe.

* * *

(1) Perverses, passez votre chemin. Il parle juste de le soigner par la force. ^^

(2) note mentale numéro 1457 : penser à soigner ce début de bégaiement.

Fin du chapitre 8 ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Parce que j'aime écrire, j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de ce que je fais. Donc, review ?


	9. Liaisons dangereuses

**D.G-SCHOOL**

_**Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre toujours aussi court. Désolée pour mon absence mais c'est la vie. Donc, récemment, j'allais ouvrir mon frigo en quête de ravitaillement et SURPRISE, des kinder pingui ! Tout en les dégustant, j'ai évidemment repensé à _Bugs Bunny et Kinder Pingui chez Casper _(fic de Syn-chan) donc à fanfic et mon malheureux chapitre qui traînait, pauvre hère encore dans mes dossiers. Voici l'histoire palpitante de la publication de ce chapitre 9 maintenant pour vous !

**Merci **à TakuArohaKiAKoe, Synmelya, Mikuru, Yosshi-chan, Zyukage, Naru12021, Lylypuce, Ayionna, Mako Take, et Miyumi pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre (surtout en ce moment étant en période de révisions intensives) mais sachez que j'ai souvent une petite pensée pour vous.

Bonne lecture. Promis, le prochain chapitre vous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs !

* * *

Ce qu'on appelle violence, ce n'est rien. La séduction est la véritable violence.

Gotthold Ephraim Lessing

* * *

Liaisons dangereuses

Kanda réfléchissait à ce qui lui arrivait. En effet, il n'avait pas prévu la réaction de son ami à sa demande. Il était vrai que celle-ci était loin d'être limpide. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir que cet idiot le serrait déjà dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec passion. Puis après, et bien, ce n'était plus le moment. "Avant l'heure ce n'est pas l'heure et après l'heure ce n'est plus l'heure." Oui, lui, Yuu Kanda, premier et certainement dernier du nom, était dans le pétrin. Il aurait pu le repousser, lui avouer son plan. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, au contact des lèvres de son collègue, le Japonais avait connu une panne instantanée. Et le voilà qui devrait jouer les amoureux transis, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Il jeta un regard rapide vers la dénommée Manue. La jeune fille semblait concentrée sur l'exercice qu'il leur avait donné. Il repensa à sa réaction, un peu plus tôt. Il avait voulu cacher sa relation avec le roux. Ce n'était pas logique. La rumeur ne serait étouffée que s'il s'affichait. Le kendoka n'aimait pas cette idée, mais dans son cas, la fin justifiait les moyens. Lavi en serait le malheureux instrument, tant pis. L'affection qu'il lui portait n'était certainement rien de plus qu'une autre de ses nombreuses lubies rousses connues pour leur caractère éphémère.

La jeune brune avait quitté sa feuille. Le bout de son crayon était posé sur son sourire alors que ses yeux observaient quelque chose au dehors. Non, pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un, quelqu'une. Une jeune fille blonde qui tentait de se faire discrète lui faisait des signes depuis le couloir. Sur un regard plus insistant de la brune accompagné d'un coup de langue furtif sur ses lèvres, la blonde rougit fortement puis s'en alla. Satisfaite de cet échange, l'élève de Kanda continua son exercice. Il avait compris la raison de sa réaction. Elle et son "amie" avaient décidé de cultiver le secret.

Finalement, il n'eut pas la peine de chercher un moyen de se faire remarquer. Lavi seul remplissait cette tâche à merveille. C'en était presque fatigant. La veille, un élève les avait aperçu se quitter d'une manière qu'il qualifierait de langoureuse. Evidemment, il avait immédiatement compris de quoi il en retournait. Le lendemain matin, les trois quarts du lycée étaient au parfum. Ah, la magie des réseaux sociaux d'internet. La seconde étape était de jouer sur le faux mystère. Le roux comme le brun ne répondaient à la question "Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" que par un "Qui sait ?". Puis les témoignages sur leur soudain rapprochement balayèrent les doutes des quelques incrédules restant.

Peu de temps plus tard, le bruit courut que Lavi était arrivé à ses fins et qu'au final, Kanda n'était pas si froid qu'on le pensait. Cette nouvelle n'avait apparemment causé aucun suicide de membres du fan club du sombre professeur ce qui était en-soi, un soulagement, notamment pour Komui.

- On dirait que "Lavi-sensei" l'a eu avant toi, hein ?

- Oh toi, tais-toi. De toute façon, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance.

- Pas pour un certain rouquin...

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans "tais-toi" ?

- Mmh, tout ?

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent le coin du couloir en continuant leur petite querelle sous les yeux d'un professeur d'économie. L'albinos n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Lenalee l'avait discrètement mis au courant afin qu'il ne mette pas les pieds dans le plat. C'était réussi. Il se promit de demander un jour à la jolie Chinoise comment elle faisait pour être omnisciente. Dans un sens, il n'était peut-être pas le plus à plaindre, sachant qu'en général, Lavi prenait connaissance des rumeurs alors que celles-ci avaient déjà disparu. D'ailleurs, ses pas l'avaient mené dans la salle des professeurs remplie de ses congénères en pleine discussion pour la plupart.

Installé à une table à l'écart, Allen fixait le nouveau couple de ses orbes gris. Les deux hommes allaient bien ensemble. Depuis le début de leur relation, Lavi semblait plus radieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il posait sur Kanda ce regard émeraude emplit de quelque chose d'indescriptible pour laquelle l'albinos aurait pu tuer bien des années auparavant. Un beau rêve qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de réaliser. Un rêve qui jamais n'aurait pu être de toute façon. Le seul à avoir jamais été au courant était...

Des yeux noirs vinrent transpercer les gris. Le propriétaire de ces derniers eut un léger frisson. Il détestait lorsque Kanda le regardait ainsi; il se sentait transparent face à tant de violence, de décision. Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son cadet, le Japonais se rapprocha de son petit ami puis adressa un regard des plus intenses à Allen. Le message était clair. Depuis le temps qu'il se connaissaient, Kanda avait toujours été capable de déceler la moindre de ses faiblesses jusqu'à en avoir un certain contrôle. S'il n'avait pas été capable de conquérir Lavi, ce n'était pas le cas du Japonais.

Puis, il y avait Lenalee. Elle avait bien vite remplacé le roux dans ses pensées. En ce moment, la jeune femme devait rêvasser en remplissant quelques dossiers que Komui laissait traîner (certains depuis plusieurs années). Le professeur fit semblant de feuilleter un cahier alors qu'il revisitait son passé.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 9 !

Je ne fais pas partie de la CIA. Je ne peux pas dire à vos parents pourquoi des liens bizarres s'affichent à l'écran lorsqu'ils prennent l'ordi après vous ou encore pourquoi l'historique de vos recherches disparait à chaque fois. Bref, vous aurez compris, je n'ai aucun moyen de pression. Alors je fais tout simplement appel à votre bon coeur (si,si). Reviews please ?


	10. Souvenirs et réception

**D.G-SCHOOL**

**_Sushi-la-seule-l'unique_** : Ce soir je poste le chapitre alors que demain je passe une épreuve importante... Faut vraiment que je pense à revoir mes priorités. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne vais pas fatiguer mes deux pauvres petits neurones qui se battent en duel. Alors j'ai fait un gros effort cette fois-ci et la taille du chapitre s'en ressent. ^^

TakuArohaKiAKoe : Oui, c'était un petit chapitre. Toutes mes excuses. Celui-là est d'une taille plus respectable et il s'y passe pas mal de choses.

Naru12021 : Kanda-chan s'avère être très lent pour certaines choses. Pas pour tout, heureusement. ;p Une petite touche de Laven, mais ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je préfère le Lenallen. Quant au lemon, je ne sais pas. J'aviserai au moment voulu.

Zyukage : Tu peux continuer à t'imaginer la suite. Ca ne me gène absolument pas ! J'espère que tu feras de beaux rêves dans ta toute nouvelle camisole.

Mako Take : C'est bon, je vais laisser Allen un peu tranquille pour le moment. Héhé

Yosshi-chan : Ohoh ! La menace est toujours un bon moyen... Niark. Yuu est un méchant par nature, la question est : est-ce qu'il va le rester ?

Je crois bien que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais tapé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une personne c'est de la compagnie, deux c'est la foule, trois, c'est une réception.

Andy Warhol

* * *

Souvenirs et réception

Le professeur fit semblant de feuilleter un cahier alors qu'il revisitait son passé.

FLASH BACK

Le jeune British était arrivé au collège en France suite à un échange scolaire pour lequel Cross ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis.

Premier jour de cours. Devant le portail, Allen se sentit tel un extraterrestre. N'ayant pas assez dormi, des cernes couraient sous ses yeux gris. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de fermé l'oeil, il revoyait son tortionnaire de tuteur s'esclaffer, le verre de whisky à la main et en charmante compagnie, après l'annonce de la nouvelle. Cela remontait à quatre jours... L'albinos poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Si seulement Mana, son ancien père adoptif, avait été encore là.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Walker s'engagea dans la cour sous les regards curieux des autres élèves. Jusqu'à l'heure d'entrer en classe, personne ne daigna lui adresser la parole. Il était vrai que son apparence n'inspirait pas confiance. Les cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une longue cicatrice passant sur son oeil gauche ; il avait tout du "gamin à problèmes". Une fois dans la salle, il prit place à une table et se mit à jouer avec un porte-clé accroché à sa trousse représentant une sorte de boule ailée dorée. La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde se tut un instant au passage de celle qui était entrée.

Une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en couettes lui sourit et vint s'asseoir devant lui.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Lenalee. Lenalee Lee. Et toi ?

-A-Allen... Walker, balbutia-t'il.

- Ravie de te connaître, Allen. Tu es nouveau, ici, non ?

- Oui. Je dois dire que je suis un peu perdu.

- Ah. Je pourrai te guider un peu si tu veux ! Ca fait déjà trois ans que je suis ici après tout !

- Merci. C'est très gentil de ta part, Lenalee.

La brunette lui sourit de nouveau. Allen se sentit apaisé. Cette année de quatrième s'avérerait peut-être meilleure que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le temps l'amena à rencontrer Lavi et Kanda, des amis de Lenalee qui étaient déjà au lycée. Si Allen avait sympathisé immédiatement avec le rouquin blagueur, il ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour l'asocial Japonais. Il n'avait pas digéré le fait qu'il l'avait traité de "Pousse de soja". Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette injure ? Chaque midi, les quatre compères se retrouvaient au self pour le déjeuner. Durant leur temps libre en commun, il leur arrivait de se retrouver à la bibliothèque. Alors, Lavi se transformait en professeur de langues et d'Histoire tandis que Kanda aidait les plus jeunes en maths et Français.

- Pour résoudre ce système d'équations, il faut adopter un raisonnement par substitution. Montre-moi ton exercice, Lenalee. Bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il tendit la main afin de s'emparer du cahier d'Allen.

- J'ai pas fi...

- C'est quoi cette embrouille. Une équation aussi simple te résiste ? Tu es stupide ou quoi, Môyashi ?

- Mon nom c'est Allen !, s'écria l'albinos.

- Tais-toi. C'est une bibliothèque, ici, fit remarquer Lavi qui avait levé les yeux de son livre. Il devait s'agir du seul point sur lequel Lavi était intransigeant : bibliothèque = silence.

L'Anglais se rassit en grommelant tandis que les lèvres de Kanda s'étiraient en un sourire sadique. Lenalee, quant à elle, réprimandait gentiment le brun, compatissant avec Allen.

- Dis, Lenalee, ça fait un petit moment que je me pose la question. Comment ça se fait que Lavi et l'autre soient tes seuls amis ?

- C'est de la faute à Komui. Foutu sis-com*, gronda Kanda.

- A vrai dire, Lavi et Kanda sont les deux seuls à avoir tenu tête à mon frère jusque là. Ou je devrais dire, les rares à ne pas le craindre, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Il fait si peur que ça, ton frère ?

- Un vrai malade, commenta le roux. Un scientifique fou comme on en fait plus depuis la bombe atomique.

- Ah.

- Il attaque, enfin, il attaquait tout garçon qui daignait m'approcher à l'époque où il était encore au lycée.

- Donc, j'ai évité le désastre en arrivant cette année seulement. C'est ça ?

- Pas sûr, firent Lavi et Kanda en choeur.

- Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te défendre, d'ici que tu le rencontres, Môyashi.

Lenalee soupira. Avec un frère pareil, il était effectivement vrai qu'il était difficile de se faire des amis. De plus, les seuls à la fréquenter étaient des garçons comme Lavi, Kanda ou encore Allen. Et cette fois-ci, elle faisait l'objet de toutes les jalousies chez les filles. Mais elle avait appris à ne plus en faire cas. La jeune fille adressa un sourire radieux à ses camarades.

- L'essentiel, c'est que je vous aie vous et peu importe l'avis de grand-frère à votre sujet.

- Nous aussi on est heureux de te connaître, Lenalee.

- Aucune autre ne tient la comparaison face à toi !

Kanda se contenta d'un hochement de tête aux mots des deux autres énergumènes.

A la fin des cours, les plus âgés saluèrent les plus jeunes pour retrouver leur dortoir. Ils avaient des heures à respecter.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis cette époque, beaucoup de choses avaient changé mais certaines étaient restées les mêmes. L'amitié, les sentiments qui les liaient étaient de celles-là.

Allen fut tiré de ses pensées par une mèche noire passant devant ses yeux puis une main qui déposa une tasse de café devant lui. Lenalee, toujours au petits soins avec tout le monde. La était jugée par certains de "paradis de l'éducation". Il avait l'intime impression que la sérénité qui planait sur l'établissement n'était pas indépendante du fait de la présence de la jeune femme.

- Encore dans les nuages, Allen ?

- Ah, excuse-moi. Tu disais ?

- Rien. L'enveloppe devant toi te dira tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Elle prit congé de lui, laissant derrière elle une douce fragrance. Sur la table, une enveloppe rouge et verte de papier fin. La typique invitation au bal organisé chez les Lee pour Noël. Le professeur d'économie la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Tout près de son coeur.

Quelques jours plus tard, la fête attendue des enfants durant toute l'année arriva enfin. Lenalee avait distribué toutes ses invitations en avance et avait clairement fait comprendre à certains invités comme Kanda que leur présence était requise absolument. Aussi têtu qu'il fût, le Japonais ne pouvait refuser certaines choses à la Chinoise, qu'il considérait, il fallait bien l'admettre, comme une petite soeur.

Ainsi, le 24 au soir, il y avait un monde fou chez les Lee. A l'entrée, les deux hôtes accueillaient les invités. Enfin, Lenalee les accueillaient tandis que Komui... gardait sa soeur comme un pitbull, plus zêlé qu'un Cerbère. Lavi entra en saluant le duo. Il s'entendait mieux avec le frère de la belle depuis qu'il sortait avec Kanda. Lenalee lui adressa un sourire gêné accompagné d'un petit geste vers un coin de la grande salle. Le beau roux la remercia discrètement. Dans un sens, il comprenait Komui. Sa cadette était une femme extraordinaire et non seulement parce qu'elle portait divinement sa longue robe chinoise. Juste à côté, Allen avait commencé l'assaut du buffet. Elégant dans son gilet noir et sa chemise rouge, ses yeux gris ne quittaient pas la Lee.

Se sentant observé, il vit enfin Lavi.

- Vous voilà bien mis, mon cher ami.

- Je vous retourne le compliment, très cher. Les apéritifs sont-ils à votre goût ?

- Un dé-lice, fit Allen avant d'éclater de rire. Ce petit jeu l'amusait toujours autant.

- L'Angleterre ne te manque pas trop ?

- Pas le moins du monde, je préfère passer les fêtes en votre compagnie. En parlant d'Anglais, tu pars bientôt avec la section européenne, n'est-ce pas ?

- On met le cap sur l'Afrique du Sud dans trois jours. Bon, si tu permets, je vais faire un petit tour du côté du Japon, dit-il avec une oeillade complice.

- Evidemment. Suis le courant froid sur deux, trois mètres. Quand tu seras gelé, tu y seras, indiqua l'albinos à la fois blagueur et sérieux.

Lavi se fraya un chemin vers un des fauteuils installés pour l'occasion. Presque personne alentours à part Tiedoll, Marie et Daisya. Visiblement agacé, Kanda était assis au milieu du canapé, défiant quiconque de venir l'y rejoindre.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Tu me fais une place, Yuu ?, demanda-t'il tout en s'asseyant.

- Tch'

- Souris. Si tu n'es pas gentil, le Père Noel ne passera pas, lança Daisya.

- Mais oui, bien sûr.

- Le miracle de Noel ne sera pas pour cette année non plus, se plaignit Tiedoll. Ah, je suis si malheureux d'avoir un fils si renfermé.

- Je ne suis pas votre fils.

- Tu as été mon élève, c'est tout comme.

- ...

Décidé à "sauver" son glaçon de petit ami, Lavi détourna l'attention des rares proches de Kanda en se lançant dans une discussion enjouée avec eux.

La Chinoise referma les portes tardivement. Cette année encore, Tyki ne s'était pas montré. La famille des Noé, possédait un chef très à cheval sur les traditions. Le Comte tenait à voir ses parents réunis en cette occasion et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle-même s'était constitué une famille au cours des ans. Il ne lui restait qu'à annoncer le début de la soirée.

Après son petit discours, Lenalee laissa la direction de la soirée à Jeryy qui ne demandait que ça. Retrouvant enfin ses amis, le jeune femme soupira de bien-être.

- Pfou... C'est fatigant de recevoir mais je suis heureuse de tous vous voir. Ca me fait une grande famille.

- Ouais, même que le cousin Tarô, il arrête pas de tirer la gueule, commença Allen.

- Quand la pousse de soja se rappellera de mon nom - ce qui n'arrivera pas avant longtemps - j'arrêterai peut-être.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pousse de soja, Bakanda ?

- Qu'elle va se la fermer si elle veut garder toutes ses dents.

Fulminant, Allen se tut tout de même sous le regard amusé de Lavi et gentiment réprobateur de Lenalee. Ses dents étaient son capital le plus important après son estomac. Le perdre signifierait ne plus manger. Et ça, c'était tout simplement impossible. Les trois autres le savaient.

Le repas fut enfin servi, faisant taire Allen - si l'on ne considérait pas tout le bruit qu'il faisait en mangeant - et donc l'empêchant de se quereller avec le Japonais. Les tables croûlaient sous les mets, tellement qu'on se demanda où Jeryy avait trouvé le temps de tout préparer, même s'il avait dormi la semaine précédant la fête.

Le repas terminé, les grandes tables furent poussées pour dégager une large piste de danse. Les premiers à attaquer un tango endiablé n'étaient autres que Cross qui avait apparemment réussi à convaincre la magnifique Cloud. Lavi donna un coup de coude à Allen qui, lui, s'énervait à la vue de son ancien tuteur.

- Invite-la.

- M-mais Komui...

- C'est Noel. Il comprendra.

Le regard que lui lança le roux d'un côté et le brun de l'autre le força à se lever. Avec toute la politesse anglaise le caractérisant, l'albinos invita la Chinoise qui fut trop ravie pour refuser. Le borgne se rapprocha de son petit ami.

- Tiens, il y a du sake. Je n'y avais pas fait attention. Tu en veux ?

- ...

- Tu ne vas pas me refuser ça...

Pour toute réponse, le Japonais tendit le petit verre caractéristique de cette boisson.

- A ce que je vois, tu ne m'as pas attendu pour y goûter.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es lent, Lavi.

Comme ce nom sonnait bien à ses lèvres. Le roux y était pendu alors que le kendoka buvait à petites gorgées.

- Doucement, Yuu. Le sake t'a tant manqué ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une bille. Les restaurants japonais, tu connais ? A moins que tu sous-entendes que je ne tiens pas l'alcool.

- Ca se pourrait.

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux d'onix. Il allait rabattre le caquet à cet idiot de rouquin. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Sur la piste, les danses de salons avaient laissé la place aux rythmes endiablés des variétés des années 80-90 en passant par la techno puis la dancehall. L'ambiance était à son comble.

Lavi avait arrêté de compter les verres de Kanda. Le verre à la main, le brun semblait s'être considérablement détendu. Son pied battait la mesure tandis que ses lèvres marmonnaient quelques paroles d'une chanson de Claude François. Ses lèvres. Le professeur d'Histoire saisit doucement l'asiatique par le menton pour lui imposer les siennes. Etonnemment, le geste ne fut pas rejeté et même encouragé. L'amertume du sake se mêla à la danse de leurs langues. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant une éternité.

- Vous ne venez pas danser ? cria Lenalee dont les cheveux allaient maintenant librement sur les épaules.

- Bof, fit Lavi certain de la réponse du brun.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Bookman Junior se retourna éberlué. C'était impossible. L'alcool aidait mais ne faisait pas de miracles. Kanda remarqua son air surpris.

- Si je ne bouge pas, je vais finir par m'endormir, usagi.

C'était aussi la première fois que le Japonais utilisait ce surnom sans aucune note péjorative. Le Père Noel se montrait décidément bien généreux cette année. Lenalee semblait aussi de cet avis. Lançant une exclamation enthousiaste, elle les entraîna sur la piste. La salle avait pris des allures de boîte de nuit.

Les chansons s'enchaînaient sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était le genre de morceau dont on connaît les paroles mais dont le titre n'a de cesse de vous échapper. Kanda s'était laissé allé à danser. Son corps s'animait sous les rayons de la boule à facettes dont les tâches colorées couraient le long de ses hanches. Les orbes noirs s'ancrèrent dans l'émeraude. Et voilà qu'il se faisait aguicheur. Lavi se pencha vers la Chinoise qui dansait près d'Allen, Fuu et même Miranda qui s'emmêlait quelque peu les pinceaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le sake, Lenalee-chan ?

- Rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Rien de rien. Vois ça avec la magie de Noel ou profites-en, beau roux.

Le roux décida de laisser les réclamations pour plus tard, donc de suivre le second conseil de la belle. Il saisit le brun par les hanches et l'accompagna au rythme de la musique. Au bout d'un moment, il le sentit se raidir contre lui. Relevant le visage de son petit ami vers lui, il le questionna du regard. Kanda semblait troublé par quelque chose.

- Lavi, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça, demanda-t'il dans un souffle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Viens là, fit Lavi qui le prit dans ses bras tout en continuant à danser, mettant sur le compte du sake, cette question sibylline.

Minuit. Le vacarme des voix se souhaitant "Joyeux Noel !". Le champagne coula à flots. Dans tous les coins, de joyeux drilles trinquaient au bonheur d'être ensemble. Personne ne fut épargné par la gaieté de ce moment. Jeryy débarqua avec sa "surprise du chef" soit une bûche de Noel géante. Les plus costaud de la soirée durent s'y mettre à plusieurs afin de maîtriser un Allen qui avait retrouvé tout son appétit à la vue de l'immense confiserie. L'effervescence finit par se calmer peu à peu puis arriva la séquence des slow. Lenalee avait vraiment bien calculé son coup.

Les joues rosies par une consommation certainement légérement abusive d'alcool, Kanda s'abandonna entre les bras de Lavi qui ne demandait pas mieux. De son côté, Allen n'en menait pas large. Il devait composer avec une adorable Lenalee pompette et son moins adorable grand frère dont le regard lui promettait mille et une souffrances. "C'est Noel. Il comprendra." ; il en avait de bonnes, Lavi.

Au bout d'un long moment, le kendoka réussit à faire comprendre au roux que boire causait quelqu'une réaction naturelle et qu'il irait bien emprunter les commodités de leurs hôtes. Ne voulant pas le lâcher -qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver à un Yuu au détour d'un couloir sombre de l'énorme bâtisse- Lavi l'y accompagna.

Lorsque Kanda sortit pour s'aprocher d'un lavabo, il glissa sans crier gare. Le réflexe qu'eut le professeur d'Histoire de le rattraper lui évita de se fracasser le crâne sur les carreaux en damier.

- Yuu, ça va ?

- Hn... J'ai comme l'impression d'être ivre, dit-il d'un air inocemment amusé.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas qu'une impression.

- D'abord, je tiens très bien l'alcool.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais sake et champagne ne font apparemment pas bon ménage.

- Tu crois ?

- Certain.

Sortant des toilettes en soutenant le brun, Lavi rencontra Lenalee qui s'était apparemment rafraîchi les idées.

- Vous rentrez ?

- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux garder ce garçon éloigné de toute boisson alcoolisée pour ce soir.

- Je vois pas pourquoi, répondit le dit garçon.

- Je pense que Lavi a raison, Kanda. Ecoute-le pour une fois. Sinon, je vais voir Jeryy. On m'a dit que Chaoji était descendu aux cuisines, ajouta-t'elle en frisant du nez.

- Courage, soldat Lenalee. La vie de notre cuisinier est entre vos mains. Il vous faut pourfendre le monstre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, baka ? Celui qui faut saigner c'est cet abruti de Chaoji.

La Lee et le Bookman éclatèrent d'un rire sonore devant ce Kanda complètement à côté de la plaque.

- C'est pas grave, Kanda. On t'aime quand même. Allez, cessez de traîner et rentrez vous coucher bande de galopins.

En retraversant la salle où se trouvaient encore la majorité des invités, le couple put entrevoir Allen dans une position très délicate. Komui était passé à l'attaque dès le départ de sa cadette et avait l'air de vouloir commencer à lui affliger son châtiment. Il envoya un regard plein de détresse à un rouquin plié de rire qui soutenait un Kanda qu l'albinos n'avait jamais vu aussi détendu.

Avant de passer la porte, le Japonais lui cria :

- Sois enfin un putain d'homme, Môyashi !

* * *

*petite note pour les pas-habitués* : sis-com ou l'abréviation pour Sister complex terme qui désigne un frère (ou une soeur) amoureux de sa soeur.

Fin du chapitre 10 !

Ca avance, ça avance. Vous n'aurez plus très longtemps à me supporter (enfin, sur cette fiction). J'attend votre avis sur nos joyeux compagnons de la ! Review ?


	11. Le Noel de Komui

**D.G-SCHOOL**

_**Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Je suis en vacances ! Enfin, plus pour longtemps... mais bon, c'est la vie. Ayant pas mal glandouillé (désolée v.v), ce chapitre arrive bien après toutes mes estimations. Je pense que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude.

Merci aux revieweuses et revieweur ! : Naru12021, Synmelya, TakuArohaKiAKoe, Yosshi-chan, Mako Take, Zyukage, Chou, Miyu, Yuvifan et Chibisuke-kun.

Un petit lime dans ce chapitre mais juste une touche. Bonne lecture !

* * *

On se demande ce qu'il y a de nouveau. Il y a de nouveau que c'est toujours la même chose.

Antoine Désaugiers

* * *

Le Noel de Komui

Les deux hommes passèrent les portes des Lee sans plus se préoccuper de l'albinos.

- Je pense qu'on va prendre ta voiture... Enfin, j'en suis sûr.

- Pour ça il te faut la clé, répondit Kanda, joueur.

- Yuu, donne-moi tes clés.

- Viens les chercher.

Lavi hésita un instant puis se laissa finalement tenter. Coinçant le brun contre un mur, il glissa une main entre les plis de ses vêtements. Pressés l'un contre l'autre, le Japonais soupira de bien-être jusqu'à ce que le roux se sépare de lui, victorieux, la clé dans la main.

- J'ai jamais dit que t'avais l'autorisation de la prendre, Usagi.

- Tant pis. Il est l'heure de rentrer maintenant.

Le professeur d'Histoire eut moins de mal durant le reste du trajet. Même éméché, Kanda pouvait se montrer assez docile. Le kendoka avait appuyé son front contre la vitre du côté passager. Les paupières closes, il semblait sur le point de s'endormir profondément.

Une fois arrivé en bas de son immeuble, Lavi se demanda pourquoi il habitait au troisième étage. Secouant doucement son Japonais par l'épaule, celui-ci finit par ouvrir un oeil, puis un second. Son attitude respirait l'"enthousiasme". C'est en montant les escaliers en le soutenant que le beau roux se rendit compte que Kanda n'était pas aussi léger qu'il le paraissait. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du brun dans son cou alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'introduire la clé dans la serrure.

L'autre homme avait enroulé les bras autour de ses épaules. Ainsi, il dût l'entraîner à sa suite à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Apparemment, le petit voyage avait quelque peu réveillé le Nippon plus quelques idées nées d'un peu de perversion et d'alcool. Il faisait nuit, et la chaleur ambiante ne faisait que renforcer l'envie de retirer ses vêtements. Il chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de Lavi, faisant remonter un long frisson le long de l'échine du rouquin qui peinait déjà à se retenir. S'il ne saisit point le début de la phrase, sa fin lui fit perdre pied.

- ... nee, Rabi-kun ?

Le Japonais avait toujours été discret sur ses origines et n'avait jamais utilisé sa langue maternelle en présence de qui que ce soit, mis à part quelques injures.

Lavi fit basculer le bretteur sur le matelas de sa chambre, appliquant fermement ses lèvres sur celles légèrement entrouvertes du brun. Leur étreinte devint de plus en plus passionnée. Kanda acueillit avec joie la langue de son partenaire tandis qu'il cherchait à lui ôter sa chemise. L'homme à l'oeil vert se laissa faire alors que ses lèvres commençaient à parcourir le cou d'une blancheur délicate de celui qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

- Rabi, j'ai...envie de toi.

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait exactement ? Profiter de Kanda dans un moment pareil. Il avait envie de se frapper. Il était clair que ce soir, il n'avait pas son brun boudeur et réservé entre ses bras. Si l'on prenait en considération son petit coup dans le nez, les chances que le kendoka regrette ce qui avait été sur le point de se passer étaient trop élevées pour courir le risque. Avec regret, il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son Japonais qui l'observait, interrogatif puis se rassit sur le bord du lit.

- Je te ferai tout ce que tu veux mais seulement lorsque tu auras dégrisé.

- Rabi...

- C'est trop tôt. Bonne nuit, Yuu.

Le professeur de Français sembla s'accomoder de cette réponse et trouva bien vite le sommeil entre les couvertures du lit de Lavi. Ce dernier referma la porte de la chambre en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Après une douche froide, il finit par s'endormir dans son canapé.

Le lendemain matin, Kanda se réveilla dans un lit inconnu avec des maux de tête monstrueux. Sentant la panique monter, il fut rassuré de découvrir que ses vêtements n'avaient pas quitté leur place. Ses chaussures gisaient près du lit et, même s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à cet endroit auparavant, l'ambiance que la pièce dégageait lui disait quelque chose. Une ancienne photo sur la table de nuit le renseigna sur l'identité de son hôte. Lavi. Rien d'étonnant.

Décidant de ne pas passer la journée au lit, d'autant plus d'un autre, le kendoka se leva non sans difficultés. Erreur système. Une fois sur pieds, il vascilla. L'impression d'être sur un bateau en train de tanguer s'empara de lui... et son estomac n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, il se précipita hors de la chambre. Trouvant Lavi sirotant son café à la cuisine, ce dernier lui indiqua une direction sur sa droite. La Terre Promise, ce matin-là, ressemblait étrangement au lavabo d'une salle de bain.

- Tout va bien, Yuu ?

- Mmbrl...

- T'y es pas allé de main morte sur le saké, hier soir.

Ca, il l'avait deviné au fait d'avoir des souvenirs flous de la soirée mise à part la, voire les, bouteilles en question et cette irrépressible envie de son estomac de se défaire de son contenu.

Prévenant, Lavi revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette et des vêtements propres qu'il déposa dans un coin. S'approchant de son copain, il lui caressa doucement le dos en signe de soutien alors que Kanda, prostré en face du lavabo, semblait fonder un culte bizarre. Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte du contact, il le rompit en envoyant un regard noir assez peu réussi au rouquin qui se dit que son Kanda était revenu.

- Je t'ai laissé une serviette et des vêtements. Prends une douche. Ca te fera du bien, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Encore un peu barbouillé, il suivit tout de même le conseil du roux et se glissa sous une douche brûlante comme il les aimait. Tout d'abord, se remettre les idées en place. On était le 25 Décembre. La pendule dans un coin de la pièce indiquait joyeusement 14 heures. Il en concluait qu'ils étaient rentrés plutôt tard de chez les Lee. Le brun dirigea le jet d'eau chaude vers son visage comme pour l'aider à se rappeler de la veille.

Il ne sut jamais si l'une des propriétés de l'eau chaude était de rendre la mémoire car la minute d'après, il rougit au possible puis se mit à se traiter mentalement de tous les noms. Finalement, il aurait préféré ne se souvenir de rien pensa-t-il en se cognant à répétition le front contre les carreaux au cas où cela aurait pu arranger les choses. Stupide. L'alcool rendait stupide. Le sake avait-il tué ses derniers neurones hier au soir pour le laisser faire autant de conneries ?

Kanda avait réellement envie de se baffer. Pour commencer, il avait dansé - chose qu'il n'avait pas osé faire depuis le lycée, la dernière fois étant une boîte avec l'autre rouquin qui l'avait, là aussi, fait boire - et d'une façon assez... expressive. Ensuite, il avait ouvertement fait des avances à Lavi. Et le pompon : il avait été à un cheveu de commettre une erreur monumentale. Heureusement, le professeur d'Histoire n'en avait pas profité. Sur ce point, le Japonais se félicita de son choix, la confiance qu'il avait en Lavi n'étant pas mal placée. Mais comment se représenter devant lui après ce qui s'était passé même si rien ne s'était réellement passé ?

Il fallait assumer; après tout, il était adulte. Le brun enfila le jean noir dont il dût retrousser le bas car un peu trop long pour lui ainsi que la chemise blanche. Prenant le temps de se regarder dans le miroir, il ne fut pas mécontent de voir qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un zombie, quoique plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Machinalement, il commença à rassembler ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Mais évidemment, il avait trouvé le moyen de perdre le lien qui lui permettait de les attacher. Le bretteur soupira en laissant retomber ses mèches de jais.

Lavi sirotait un deuxième café à la cuisine lorsque Kanda daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Apparemment, il allait un peu mieux. Une douce fragrance envahit le petit appartement à mesure que la vapeur s'échappait de la salle d'eau ou bien était-ce dû à la présence du beau professeur de Français.

- Du café ? Ou du thé, peut-être ?

Kanda hocha la tête à la seconde option. S'asseyant à la table, il prit soin de laisser une chaise entre lui et le borgne. Geste que ce dernier ne manqua point de relever avec un léger amusement. Le roux déposa le thé devant son "invité" puis rejoignit sa place.

- Pas trop mal dormi si l'on exclut ces maux d'estomac ?

- Hn.

C'était sa façon de dire que ça allait. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Lavi s'était transformé en décodeur, rajoutant la langue de Yuu à son panel; en troisième langue, juste après le Français et l'Anglais. Le Japonais se sentait gêné mais ne s'attarda pas longtemps, préférant arborer son perpétuel air énervé.

- Tiens, Lenalee m'a téléphoné y a pas longtemps. A ce qu'il paraît, quelque chose de remarquable a eu lieu après notre départ, hier soir. Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour chez Komui ?

A l'instant, la seule envie de Yuu Kanda était de retourner chez lui, s'enfermer à double tour et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Pourtant, il acquiesça. Il était redevable à Lavi, il fallait le reconnaître. De plus, seule l'acceptation pouvait effacer cette stupide expression suppliante du visage du rouquin... pour être remplacée par celle d'un curieux ravi.

Une fois dans la voiture, Kanda eut vraiment l'impression de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Lui qui voulait s'éloigner du lapin stupide pour ne pas rougir comme une collégienne tout aussi stupide à cause de ses faits et gestes plus que déplacés... Bref, le voilà qui les conduisait à la demeure des Lee pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Sur le siège passager, le professeur d'Histoire contemplait discrètement son petit ami. Malgré son côté assez impulsif, sa façon de conduire était extrêmement calme. Il ferma un moment son unique oeil. Cette nuit n'avait pas été la plus longue de sa vie et il n'avait pas eu sa dose de repos. Cependant, la curiosité le tenait éveillé comme la plus efficace des drogues, accompagnée par l'excitation d'avoir Yuu à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure des Chinois. Kanda rechigna à descendre de la voiture mais accompagna tout de même "Poil de carotte". Dans la salle de réception, les grandes tables étaient toujours dressées et il régnait alentours un certain désordre. Allen prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement en compagnie de quelques amis chimistes de Komui. Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux arrivants, les yeux de l'albinos se mirent à briller.

Et l'impossible eut lieu chez les Lee, un 25 Décembre, date choisie pour être l'anniversaire du Christ.

- Kanda, s'écria le dénommé Môyashi.

Il abandonna son monticule de nourriture pour le prendre dans ses bras. Maintenant, prenons en compte le démarrage énergique du jeune homme, l'élan pris lors de sa course folle, son freinage soudain puis sa collision avec le Japonais. En plus de l'avoir entre ses bras, il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. Ne considérant pas sa position, il continua à adresser ses remerciements à un Yuu tellement ahuri qu'il en avait oublié de s'emporter.

Lavi, quant à lui, toussota, passablement énervé tout en tapotant l'épaule d'Allen en guise d'avertissement. Le plus jeune releva enfin les yeux vers son ami et prit enfin conscience de la situation. Il se releva avec empressement et tendit la main à Kanda pour l'aider à se relever. Main qui fut refusée et suivie d'un flot d'injures diverses et multilingues dont la cible était la "pousse de soja".

- Tomber sur les gens comme ça de si bon matin... pas possible ! ... Môyashi de...

- Assez, assez.

Lenalee était arrivée de la cuisine avec son plateau. Vêtue d'une petite robe d'intérieur et les cheveux lâchés, la jeune femme resplendissait. Elle s'avança vers Kanda et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

- Je crois que je te dois ce bonheur, Kanda.

- Q-quoi ? Mais je comprends plus rien... D'abord Môyashi puis toi...

La Chinoise préféra l'action à l'explication. Elle saisit la main de l'Anglais, l'entraînant vers elle et l'embrassa au milieu de tous. Un silence choqué emplit la salle. Dix secondes passèrent, trente, puis une minute. Rien ne se passa. Pas la moindre trace d'un Komulin, d'un cri monstrueux de frère bafoué hurlant à la guerre sainte. Rien.

- Ne me dis pas que... , commença Lavi en regardant Allen.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec cette affaire, demandait encore le brun.

- Ce que tu m'as dit hier soir à causé un déclic chez moi, avoua enfin l'albinos.

- Tu veux dire...

- "Sois enfin un putain d'homme, Môyashi !" Tu avais raison. J'ai trop longtemps laissé traîner la situation. Il fallait que j'agisse "en homme".

- Et il n'a pas fait semblant, souligna Lenalee avec un sourire radieux.

- Tch' Tu t'es enfin réveillé. T'en auras mis du temps, baka.

- Tu me cherches, Bakanda ? Après Komui, je peux en battre dix comme toi au p'tit déj.

- C'était Komui ton boss final ? Me fais pas rire, Môyashi. Tu sais pas encore ce que c'est souffrir...

Alors qu'une nouvelle bagarre s'amorçait sous les regards à la fois attendris et désespérés de Lenalee et Lavi, ces derniers prirent le temps de discuter.

- C'est étrange. Ta peau me semble plus lisse, Lenalee.

- Hn ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu as le regard de celle qui a fait certaines choses cette nuit...

- La-Lavi, voyons, ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis je pourrais dire la même chose. Kanda et toi êtes bien rentrés ensemble, non ?

- Et bien tu te trompes.

- Ah... Tu as fait le bon choix. Rien ne sert de se presser, reprit la Chinoise.

- Hn. Sinon, tu me racontes en détail ce qui s'est passé après notre départ ?

- Comme tu le sais, j'étais descendue aux cuisines pour aider Jeryy. J'ai donc dû me contenter du récit de Marie et Miranda.

- Je suis preneur.

- Alors. Juste avant votre départ, Allen était aux prises avec grand-frère. Le "conseil" de Kanda lui a apparemment fait réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus se laisser faire éternellement et il a... comment dire...

- Mis les points sur les i avec ce cher Komui.

- Oui. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un réussit à lui clouer le bec. Enfin, quand je suis revenue, Allen m'a prise par la main et...

- Et ?

- Il m'a embrassée devant grand-frère. Ensuite il lui a dit : "Que tu le veuilles ou non, il faudra t'y faire."

- Qui aurait pu croire que notre petit Allen grandirait autant ? Je suis heureux pour toi, Lenalee. J'espère que tu es prêt à recevoir des menaces de mort quotidiennes, Allen, cria-t'il à l'albinos toujours en train de se crêper le chignon avec le Japonais.

- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais l'habitude avec Bakanda ! Mais t'en fais pas, je me méfie.

Lenalee et Lavi éclatèrent de rire alors que Kanda se maudissait pour avoir aidé l'Anglais, même d'une manière détournée.

- Ah. Il y en a un qui a l'air un peu moins en forme, fit remarquer le petit-fils de Bookman.

En effet, Komui descendait les escaliers d'une démarche de mort-vivant, se marmonnant quelque chose. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise pour le petit déjeuner. Lenalee leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui amusa grandement le roux puis se dirigea vers son aîné pour lui servir du café.

- Bonjour grand-frère ! Bien dormi ?

Le Chinois contempla le visage éblouissant de sa petite soeur avant de fondre en larmes.

- Ma petite Lenaleeee ! Faire ça à ton grand-frère !

- Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Cesses un peu ton cinéma, Komui, dit le nouvellement "beau-frère", ayant enclenché le mode "dark Allen".

Semblant se rappeler d'une information importante, la jeune femme chuchota à son frère :

- Ah. Reever est arrivé depuis un petit moment. Il t'attend dans le salon du premier étage.

Le scientifique fou fut comme électrifié par la nouvelle. Il se leva, vida sa tasse d'un trait.

- Tous mes voeux de bonheur, chantonna-t'il en tapotant les épaules de Lenalee et d'Allen qui n'en revenait pas.

Le directeur de la quitta la salle sous les regards effarés des personnes présentes.

- Ca c'était du revirement, apprécia Jeryy qui avait assisté à la scène.

- Tiens Jeryy ! Content de voir que tu n'aies rien. On a croisé Lenalee qui volait à ton secours hier soir, enfin, tôt ce matin.

- Il n'a pas eu tant besoin de mon aide, avoua la jeune femme. Quand je suis arrivée, Chaoji était étalé par terre avec trois bosses, un oeil au beurre noir, les bras et jambes attachés avec du fil à rôti.

- Un véritable artiste, Jeryy.

- Merci, merci. Il ne remettra pas un pied dans ma cuisine avant longtemps.

C'est sur cette note de bonne humeur que Kanda décida de prendre congé de tout ce petit monde. Franchissant le portail, Lavi le rattrapa. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, il lui imposa ses lèvres, ne le relâchant qu'après une bonne minute.

- Joyeux Noel, Yuu.

- ... 'Noel, bredouilla le brun en s'éloignant.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 11 !

Il m'aura pas mal embêtée celui-là. Plus j'écris et plus je trouve des idées. Cette aventure ne touche pas encore à sa fin. Alors, chers lecteurs, laissez-moi vos avis. ^^


	12. Contours et détours

**D.G-SCHOOL**

_**Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Salut la compagnie ! Non, je ne suis pas encore morte. Oui, j'ai du retard. Non, je n'abandonne pas la fiction même si mon emploi du temps est monstrueux et que je devrais bosser un peu plus. Bref, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre et pleins encore par la suite (toutes fictions confondues) !

Merci à mes revieweuses/eurs qui se reconnaîtront. Votre soutient ainsi que vos petits messages pleins d'humour embellissent ma petite vie et m'encouragent à vous donner toujours plus.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

* * *

Qu'est ce que la vérité ? Il y a la tienne, la mienne et celle de tous les autres. Toute vérité n'est que la vérité de celui qui l'a dite. Il y a autant de vérité que d'individus.

Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt

* * *

Contours et détours

Kanda émergea grâce à la sonnerie insistante de son téléphone portable. Saisissant l'irritant objet, il répondit tout de même à l'appel.

- Allô, Yuu !

- Grml...

- J'te réveille ?

- Question stupide.

- Il est 3 heures de l'après-midi quand même.

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse moi pioncer, baka usagi !

- Il y a une fête foraine pas trop loin de chez toi. On pourrait y aller ce soir. Histoire de se voir avant mon départ.

- Hn.

- C'est d'accord ?

- Ouais.

- On se retrouve à 19 heures.

Le brun s'étira à la manière d'un félin. Pourquoi avait-il accepté encore ? Certainement pour avoir un peu de paix... Il commença à bouger doucement sans trop se brusquer. Les fêtes le tuaient réellement. En fait, surtout celles durant lesquelles il avait le malheur de boire. Tout ça lui rappelait une ancienne aventure vécue avec l'insatiable rouquin quelques années auparavant.

Année de terminale. Lavi le harcelait depuis quelques temps pour aller en boîte. Les raisons de cet acharnement ? Un rouquin surexcité pour une cause X ou Y; une histoire de filles, que Kanda était trop coincé et qu'il devait apprendre à se détendre. Quoiqu'il en fut, le Japonais finit par céder à une proposition de son colocataire. Une boîte et quelques bières plus tard, il s'était laissé entraîner dans une ruelle sombre par son ami.

- Tu verras, elles sont chouettes. En plus, elles sont canon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être crétin, baka usagi !

A l'arrière d'un vieux garage aménagé avec des canapés au cuir râpé, des demoiselles peu vêtues accoururent pour accueillir le roux. Les jambes fines, la poitrine rebondie, de jolis visages, il fallait reconnaître aux jeunes femmes un sacré potentiel de séduction. D'accord, le borgne pouvait avoir du goût en matière de femmes. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer l'"invité" de Lavi. La plus âgée qui devait être environ d'un an leur aînée s'empara rapidement de la main du brun, le caressant. La plus jeune qui fréquentait un lycée voisin du leur s'était déjà installée sur les jambes de Junior et s'appliquait à lui dévorer la bouche.

L'alcool aidant, Kanda accepta de se laisser toucher par l'étudiante ravie de découvrir le corps athlétique du jeune homme. De son côté, le rouquin n'avait pas perdu de temps, commençant à dénuder sa partenaire. L'aînée l'amena à prendre place sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture à moitié tunée. Lavi appréciait son traitement. Enfin, c'était ce que son souffle court révélait. Le Japonais prit le dessus avec sa compagne rougissante.

- 'tain Al surveille tes frangines !

- Qu'est-ce que ? Merde ! C'est qui ces mecs ?

- Attrapez-les ! On va leur faire la peau.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de garçons plus ou moins âgés entrèrent avec empressement, bien décidés à en découdre. Le dénommé Al semblait être le grand musclé à l'air un brin effrayant et pas aimable pour un sou. Tout le contraire de ses charmantes soeurs. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il fallait trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier et vite. Lavi n'avait pas attendu très longtemps. En deux secondes, chrono en main, il avait réussi à filer entre les pattes des "intrus". Durant ce temps, l'étudiante avait été tirée avec violence de la voiture. Surpris, Kanda sortit rapidement par l'autre portière.

En face, trois racailles qu'on aurait dit fraichement sortis de prison. Le brun asséna un violent coup de pied sur le genou du premier qu'il sentit craquer. Il se baissa à terre, évitant les poings des deux autres et, d'un puissant mawashi*, les fit rencontrer le sol en balayant leurs jambes. Des cris, des bruits de pas pécipités. Lavi était revenu en courant et entreprit de retrouver son ami. Un costaud avait bloqué les bras du jeune homme tandis qu'un autre le frappait aux côtes avec acharnement. Le roux abattit ses coudes contre le cou de l'agresseur alors que son ami se libérait en faisant basculer le poids lourd grâce à une prise de son crû.

Le kendoka saisit un bout de tuyau sur un tas de pièces détachées et entreprit de faire le ménage. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts bousculait tout sur son passage, jouant des poings jusqu'à trouver un chemin vers la sortie. Il arracha le bretteur à son combat, le tirant par la manche à sa suite. Les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent la ruelle sombre au pas de course. Ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas estropiés les poursuivirent un moment avant d'abandonner. L'adrénaline semblait leur avoir donné des ailes.

Arrivés à la , ils s'adossèrent contre le mur du pensionnat, pouffant de rire. Reprenant son sérieux, Kanda fusilla son ami du regard.

- Plus jamais, Lavi. Un plan aussi pourri...

- Ne vas pas dire que ça t'a déplu. Je t'ai entendu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu entendre avec le boucan que tu faisais, répliqua l'autre après quelques secondes.

- J'ai l'oreille plus fine que tu ne le penses.

- ...

Lavi se tut. A l'instant, Kanda était plus beau que jamais. Le souffle encore saccadé de leur course folle, les joues légèrement rosies par la gêne, l'oeil brillant. Il avait l'impression de revoir l'enfant de la photo qu'il lui avait dérobée. Son coeur s'emballa.

- Et si on rentrait ?

- Ouais.

19 heures. Il faisait plutot frais dehors. Habillé d'un pull et d'une épaisse écharpe, Kanda attendait. "La ponctualité est la politesse du roi." Même s'il doutait fortement que le rouquin ait du sang bleu, il appréciait tout de même cette qualité. Oui, ils "sortaient ensemble". Elle était bien loin leur "petite aventure" mais Lavi en aurait bien d'autres après lui. Ceci était une certitude. Une sensation de froid l'envahit malgré ses vêtements. Il mit cela sur le compte du vent.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lavi le rejoignit en face de l'entrée du parc. Les rumeurs de la fête leur parvenaient. Les deux hommes parcoururent les allées à pas lents.

Passant devant un stand de tir, le roux remarqua un garçonnet dont les yeux brillaient pour un énorme ours en peluche. Malheureusement, il était loin d'être doué. L'adulte se saisit d'un fusil et décrocha le gros lot. Une fois l'ours en main, il se retourna vers le petit... qui avait disparu. Il le chercha un instant de yeux puis haussa les épaules. Yuu, quelques pas plus loin, observait avec curiosité des poissons rouges dans un bassin. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il leva les yeux vers Lavi qui avait l'air bien bête avec son ours en noeud-papillon.

Le roux fit un pas vers le brun et s'étala de tout son long dans l'allée pour la simple et bonne raison que ses lacets étaient noués entre eux. D'abord surpris, Kanda éclata de rire. Le rejoignant, il lui tendit une main secourable. Le professeur d'Histoire se releva non sans un soupçon de honte alors que son petit ami avait du mal à retenir son fou rire. Il était si beau. Une étincelle s'était allumée dans ses yeux noirs et de minuscules larmes se formaient à leurs coins, étoiles sur la peau pâle. Ca faisait bien longtemps que Lavi ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Son sourire lui avait manqué. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur un banc pour permettre au roux de se relacer correctement. Le sale gosse n'avait pas raté ses noeuds. Au bout de quelques instants, le Japonais cessa de pouffer. Quant à Lavi, il poussa un long soupir avant d'affronter à nouveau son "ami". Même si le rire de Kanda s'était évanoui, ses vestiges restaient accrochés à ses lèvres, juste là, ne demandant qu'à être saisis. Le vert de son regard se noya dans les sombres abysses.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les lumières et bruits de la fête autour d'eux s'étaient éteints.

- Heu... excusez-moi. Veuillez pardonner mon petit frère. Timothy, viens faire tes excuses immédiatement.

- Mais Emiliaaa...

- J'ai dit immédiatement.

Elle l'obligea à baisser la tête. Le gamin grommela un simulâcre d'excuse. Si Kanda avait repris un masque froid, Lavi semblait s'amuser de la situation.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je crois qu'il y a eu une petite incompréhension. Tiens, dit-il en tendant l'ours au petit.

- Gardez-le. Emilia m'en a gagné un autre.

La jeune femme rougit de l'impolitesse de son petit compagnon et du fait qu'il vante ses talents de tireuse.

- Bon... bonne soirée à vous.

- Merci quand même, cria Timothy en s'éloignant.

- Les gamins...

- De pire en pire, ajouta Kanda en se levant pour échapper à l'atmosphère qui s'installait.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- J'ai des poissons à nourrir.

- Je vois.

Après avoir raccompagné le brun, Lavi retrouva la chaleur de son appartement et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il avait une valise à préparer.

6 heures 45 minutes. Lavi s'envolait pour l'Afrique du Sud. Pas un appel, pas un texto. Kanda n'était pas excessivement tendre et il ne s'attendait à rien de sa part de toute manière.

Attablé devant un plat de sobas, le kendoka observa son téléphone portable posé à quelques centimètres à peine. Il esquissa un mouvement vers l'appareil avant de finalement renoncer à son geste. La situation ne l'arrangeait aucunement. Il était vrai que les bras de Lavi n'étaient pas si inconfortables, bien au contraire. Mais chaque jour, le repousser devenait plus difficile. Ils étaient ensemble sans l'être. Pour les apparences, c'était tout. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair. Il ne voulait pas s'engager plus loin qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là, sa pudeur ayant repris le dessus. Enfin, ça c'était ce que le roux pensait.

A bien des lieues au-dessus du sol, tout se passait relativement bien pour l'équipe bilingue de la DG. Occupant toute une partie de l'objet volant, les élèves piaillaient et les langues se déliaient. L'intérêt de Lavi s'éveilla lorsqu'il entendit prononcer le nom de son beau brun. Discussion. Révélations. Il est parfois utile d'avoir un avis extérieur. Le rouquin prit conscience de sa condition.

Au bout de quelques semaines, ils n'avaient pas plus avancé qu'en trois jours. Le professeur d'Histoire se posait une multitude de questions. Kanda l'avait peut-être choisi sur un coup de tête. Leur histoire ne durerait certainement pas. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé parler sa précipitation. Le tout était de connaître la raison de ce coup de tête et le prix pour chacun d'eux. Jusqu'alors, le Japonais l'avait évité le plus possible, n'acceptant ses invitations que très rarement et ses avances encore moins. Une chose étrange était qu'ils ne se rapprochaient qu'à la . En dehors, le kendoka était un petit ami fantôme.

Il craignait infiniment cette réponse plus que toute autre. Réponse qui lui fut apportée vers la fin du voyage par des chuchotements entre demoiselles.

* * *

*coup de pied en rotation (désolée, il fallait que je mette le terme technique)

Chapitre 12 bouclé ! Attendez-vous à recevoir le prochain bientôt.

Toi, oui toi devant ton écran d'ordinateur. Tu es en train de glandouiller sur le net au lieu de faire tes devoirs, hein ? Je ne te juge pas. Je suis comme toi. Alors, vu que tu as tout ton temps, laisse-moi ton avis !


	13. Déprimosentimentalisme

**D.G-SCHOOL**

_**Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Youhou ! Encore moi. Alors ce chapitre étant prévu depuis un petit moment, je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps avant de vous le livrer. J'espère qu'il pourra satisfaire votre curiosité ^^

TheBlackCat : Alors, mister Chat Noir, as-tu eu le temps de faire ton aller-retour à pieds ? La prochaine fois que tu reviens, préviens-moi je posterai le prochain chapitre ;p Et puis : Comment oses-tu aller en Asie sans me ramener de souvenir ? (Bon, c'est vrai on se connaît pas... mais c'est pas une raison!) J'avoue, je suis un peu lente et ma vie très remplie en ce moment me prive d'ordi. Maintenant, ce chapitre est là. Profites-en bien.

MERCI à mes revieweuses/eurs professionnelles et amateurs qui m'amusent toujours autant, qui me font sautiller de joie devant mon écran. Je vous salue bien bas, braves gens de tous lieux.

Bonne lecture ! (deux citations pour ce chapitre !)

* * *

La rumeur pousse comme une mauvaise herbe après un incendie de forêt.

Moses Isegawa.

I'm only gonna break your heart.

Taio Cruz

* * *

Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête ou Déprimosentimentalisme

Il faisait beau ce matin lorsque Kanda passa le portail de l'établissement. La cour commençait à se remplir de jeunes insouciants discutant plus ou moins vivement. Depuis quelques temps, il ne se pressait pas. En fait, c'était depuis le début de sa relation avec Lavi. Un groupe d'élèves le salua avec de grands sourires colgate. Quelques jeunes filles gloussèrent sur son passage. Rien de bien inhabituel. Il poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs. A la vue du roux, il ne put empêcher la naissance d'un sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce dernier quitta Allen et Lenalee qui échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Yuu, on se voit ce soir ? Il faut que je te parle.

- C'est d'accord.

- Alors, on se retrouve au portail nord.

Kanda l'observa rejoindre sa classe. Lavi semblait inquiet. Apparemment, ce jeu malsain allait prendre fin ce soir. D'autre part, il n'était pas censé durer une éternité. Le brun soupira. Aucun doute sur le fait que le roux le prendrait mal, maintenant. Il avait vraiment eu une mauvaise idée sur ce coup-là. Mais tout irait bien pour Lavi. Il l'avait toujours vu se relever après la tempête, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce n'est pas la fin d'une amourette qui lui ferait quelque chose. Voilà la force des idiots. Il se détourna et monta vers sa salle.

Les heures s'écoulèrent à une vitesse surprenante, la grande aiguille ayant apparemment engagé une course sans merci contre la petite. La trotteuse s'était contenté d'arbitrer. Elle ferait une pose ce soir. Kanda consulta sa montre et soupira. Il devait retrouver Lavi.

Ce dernier l'attendait au portail comme prévu. Il arborait la même expression qu'au matin et ne se détendit que sensiblement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son "ami". Ils n'échangèrent que quelques banalités lors du repas, puis Lavi attaqua au dessert.

- Yuu, je voulais savoir si... On m'a dit qu'une rumeur a couru sur toi il y a quelques temps, au lycée. Puis nous nous sommes mis à nous voir. J'aimerais savoir s'il y a un lien entre cette rumeur et nous deux.

Lavi le fixa intensément de son unique oeil. Pourtant, il craignait tellement la réponse.

- Hn, fit Kanda en hochant la tête.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel le roux termina son dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat. La trotteuse avait tenu sa promesse. Elle goûtait maintenant à un repos bien mérité, les secondes qu'elle comptabilisait se transformant en siècles. Le professeur d'Histoire déposa sa petite cuillère sur le plat de porcelaine. Le tintement eut l'effet d'un gong.

- Donc, tu reconnais que tu t'es foutu de moi. Tu m'as uniquement utilisé dans le but d'infirmer une rumeur de lycéens ?

- Je suis peut-être aussi froid que les élèves le disent. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de croire le contraire ? Tu es trop naïf, mon pauvre Lavi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper...

- C'est peut-être l'amour ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu sais bien que je suis incapable du moindre sentiment.

- Tu me déçois, Yuu.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela.

- Je t'appellerai comme je l'entends. Tu m'en auras vraiment fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Maintenant, tout est fini; si seulement pour toi il y a jamais eu quelque chose entre nous.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à crever seul. Sache juste que je t'ai aimé sincèrement.

- S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas dans le mélodrame.

- De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Bonne soirée, Yuu.

Il planta là un Japonais qui ne semblait avoir même l'ombre d'un remords.

Ah il avait dû bien rire le fier kendoka de le voir ainsi, totalement dévoué... plus stupide que jamais... Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il avait envie de retourner le voir, le frapper de toutes ses forces, évacuer tout son ressentiment. Il pressa le pas tandis qu'il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Encore quelques pas, sa moto était là. Le vent lui fouettant enfin le visage, il autorisa les larmes à dévaler le long de sa joue.

Le lendemain, Kanda se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, se sentant plutôt mal. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi désagréable avec Lavi ? A croire qu'à être désagréable avec tout le monde... Et pourquoi Lavi serait une exception, après tout ? Il s'était montré abominable, certes, mais cela ferait comprendre au roux qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un aussi mauvais ami que lui. A partir, il l'aurait moins dans les pattes, ce qui, en soi, constituait une amélioration notable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se convaincre.

Lenalee fut déstabilisée lorsque Lavi lui apprit la fin de sa relation avec le froid Japonais. Bien qu'elle eut ressenti quelques réticences chez le kendoka, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une séparation aussi soudaine. Allen ne semblait pas s'en soucier et tentait de consoler Lavi en traitant Kanda de tous les noms. Ce qui ne marchait pas. La Chinoise foudroya l'albinos du regard; il se tut dans la seconde.

La jeune femme tenta de parler à Lavi qui se montra aussi fermé qu'une porte de prison avant de laisser exploser sa rancoeur. Il serait difficile de réconcilier ces deux-là, voire impossible. Le roux avait été blessé et Kanda... était égal à lui-même. Il ne laissait rien transparaître. Si les autres pensaient qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment, Lenalee était convaincue du contraire. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pourquoi avait-elle des amis si compliqués ? Malgré ses compétences de psychologue, Lavi et Kanda restaient des casse-tête.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans encombres, enfin, selon la définition de Kanda ce qui voulait dire sans contact humain significatif. Juste le strict nécessaire. Le roux l'évitait clairement, s'arrangeant pour ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce. Il avait mal pris le fait de se faire manipuler, ce qui était compréhensible. Cependant, Kanda n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lavi pourrait lui tenir rancune aussi longtemps. Quelques jours après, l'ambiance allait s'alourdissant encore, comme si le monde entier s'échinait à trouver un moyen de lui pourrir la vie, déjà loin d'être belle...

Le professeur rentra chez lui avec un paquet impressionnant de copies. Voilà ce que donnaient les D.S de ses deux classes de Première : 63 copies doubles de commentaires, de dissertations et sujets d'invention en tous genres. Il soupira en sortant un impitoyable stylo rouge. Etant d'une humeur massacrante, il sentait qu'il aurait la critique facile ce soir .

Après avoir repeint en rouge sa 42ème copie, le brun décida de s'accorder un repos bien mérité. Il monta les escaliers avec un flegme non contenu. Fatigué était le mot. L'image que lui rendit le miroir aurait pu lui faire peur s'il n'avait pas vu The Grudge de trop nombreuses fois.

Allongé sur son lit, ses yeux allèrent rencontrer l'ours que le roux avait gagné à la fête foraine. Encore un souvenir de Lavi. Son obsession pour le rouquin l'énervait au plus haut point. Il se leva, tendant la main afin de saisir la peluche qui le narguait de ses yeux brillants. Sa main se referma sur la douce patte. Une fois qu'il l'eut entre les bras, toute envie de calmer ses nerfs sur le pauvre ours le quitta. Il se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Ridicule.

Le sang battait dans ses tempes au rythme de la techno. Comment était-il arrivé là, encore ? Ah, oui, ça lui revenait. Kanda s'était joué de lui et il ne s'en remettait pas quoiqu'il en dise. Ce soir, il avait échoué dans une boîte bi d'un des recoins de la ville dont le nom faisait frissonner les bienséants. Il essayerait d'oublier, rien qu'un instant, dans ce brouhaha qui l'insupportait. La lumière des spots ajoutait à la folie du lieux, dansant sur les corps enlacés autour de lui comme un prélude à la débauche. Il se laissa aller sur le rythme, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit un jeune homme était venu se joindre à lui, diminuant peu à peu la distance qui les séparaient.

La vingtaine, filiforme, typé asiatique. Il avait la peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs lui tombaient sur les épaules. Pourquoi résister ? Lavi s'empara de l'inconnu, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à néant. Le jeune homme sembla plus que ravi de cet élan possessif de son cavalier et colla son corps contre celui bouillonnant du beau rouquin. Lentement mais sûrement, ils s'entraînèrent l'un l'autre vers les chambres de l'étage.

Il se débarassa de la chemise qui avait été habilement ouverte durant les danses. Le roux se dévoila en partie à sa conquête ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'on lui offrait. Pas de discussion, sa bouche était trop occupée. Le professeur d'Histoire lui fit augmenter la cadence puis l'arrêta. Poussant l'inconnu sur le matelas, il le pressa de tout son poids ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au petit brun. Il les défit lestement du reste de leurs vêtements, découvrant la nudité de celui qui se donne un soir.

L'homme à l'oeil vert le prit violemment énonçant les règles du jeu. L'asiatique se cambra sous la douleur et l'excitation. Son partenaire était doué bien qu'il sentait que la rage de l'autre ne lui était pas destinée. Lavi avait lâché prise, sa rancoeur s'exprimant sur et dans le corps du bel inconnu. Il n'aurait pas dû lui ressembler autant. Kanda. Son seul désir était de lui faire mal. Il agrippa plus fermement le jeune homme devant lui, s'engouffra en lui, revenant encore et encore dans un rythme obsédant et anarchique. L'autre gémissait sans aucune retenue, abandonnant des sillons sanglants sur les épaules de son bourreau. Dans une dernière pression lointaine, le jeune homme se libéra suivi par le roux dont les brutales pulsions prirent fin.

Le corps encore frissonant de plaisir, pantelant, il l'observa se rhabiller. L'homme était parti sans un mot inconscient du souvenir qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Le lendemain, le kendoka se réveilla bien plus tard qu'à son habitude. Ca tombait bien, on était dimanche. Il avait pourtant l'étrange sensation de ne pas avoir dormi, le corps courbaturé. Se levant machinalement, il se prit une porte. Grognant une injure, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Un thé puis deux tartines beurrées consommés dans le silence. Silence qui fut rompu quelques secondes plus tard par une musique tonitruante.

Le brun fit les cents pas dans sa maison afin de trouver une pièce où il subsistait une once de calme, de sérénité et de paix. Sa fichue voisine avait visiblement décidé d'écouter des chansons d'amour, tristes de préférence. D'accord, elle avait le droit d"écouter de la musique le week-end. S'il n'y avait que cela... Depuis quelques minutes, une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman passait en boucle. Déjà neuf heures du soir et le chanteur des années 80 continuait de donner de la voix sur son titre : A nos actes manqués.

Chaque parole de la chanson trouvait en lui un écho plutôt désagréable. Il avait bien fini par comprendre que la jeune voisine avait un chagrin d'amour, comme tout le quartier d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour pomper l'air à tous alentours. Lui aussi était seul, merde et il ne le faisait pas remarquer !

La jeune femme entendit la sonnette de la porte malgré la forte tonalité de la musique. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée pour voir qui osait la déranger. Ouvrant la porte, l'étudiante en médecine depuis près de trois ans s'aperçut que la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement n'était pas celui qu'elle espérait mais son charmant voisin. Cette vision d'un magnifique Japonais ne l'égaya nullement. Pourtant, quelques années auparavant, elle n'aurait pas craché sur un si beau morceau. Tout ça, c'était avant de se faire voler son coeur puis sauvagement piétiner par un ange blond. Elle devait être belle à voir, tiens, encore dans son pyjama du matin, les yeux rouges et bouffis, le pot de glace vanille-chocolat de cinq litres toujours à la main. Tant pis. L'avait qu'à pas venir la déranger l'autre.

- Quoi ?, fit la femme, incapable de politesse dans son état.

- Bonsoir. Ca vous dérangerait de baisser votre putain de musique ?

- Allez vous faire fouttre ! Laissez-moi déprimer tranquille !

Sur ces mots, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Ah non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Kanda avait beau n'avoir aucune expérience syndicale, il allait pousser son coup de gueule à son nom et celui du quartier. Il allait la mater, cette guenon en pyjamas ! Cette fois-ci, il frappa énergiquement à la porte.

N'étant pas née de la dernière pluie, la déprimée pouvait aisément deviner qui se trouvait encore derrière le battant. Elle soupira en reprenant la direction de l'entrée. Non moins résolue que le riverain, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, le surprenant. Le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour commencer sa tirade, le réflexe de la fille fut de lui envoyer le plus beau crochet du droit de sa vie avant de s'enfermer pour de bon dans un sanglot. Elle s'était craqué un doigt.

Quand il eut repris ses esprits, le Japonais rentra chez lui en pestant. Il s'était fait mettre un pain par une nana en pleurs. Pitoyable. Pour tout arranger, elle avait encore augmenté le volume si c'était possible. Partagé entre colère et autre chose, il opta pour le second choix. Le kendoka finit par s'échouer dans son confortable canapé d'angle. La musique du dehors résonnait en lui comme s'il avait porté un casque. La télévision en face était devenue muette. Il se laissa aller.

**A tous mes loupés, mes ratés, mes vrais soleils**

**Tous les chemins qui me sont passés à côté **

**A tous mes bateaux manqués, mes mauvais sommeils**

**A tout ce que je n'ai pas été **

**Aux malentendus, aux mensonges, à nos silences**

**A tous ces moments que j'avais cru partager **

**Aux phrases qu'on dit trop vite et sans qu'on les pense **

**A celles que je n'ai pas osées**

**A nos actes manqués**

**Aux années perdues à tenter de ressembler **

**A tous les murs que je n'aurais pas su briser **

**A tout ce que j'ai pas vu tout près, juste à côté**

**Tout ce que j'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer **

Son coeur se serra le long des paroles. Il pouvait s'y reconnaître. Tout le monde pouvait s'y reconnaître. C'était certainement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il lui était pénible d'entendre cette chanson. Il ne voulait pas être comme tout le monde.

**Au Monde, à ses douleurs qui ne me touchent plus**

**Aux notes, aux solos que je n'ai pas inventés **

**Tous ces mots que d'autres ont fait rimer et qui me tuent**

**Comme autant d'enfants jamais portés**

**A nos actes manqués**

**Aux amours échoués de s'être trop aimés **

**Visage et dentelles croisés, juste frôlés**

**Aux trahisons que j'ai pas vraiment regrettées **

**Aux vivants qu'il aurait fallu tuer**

**A tout ce qui nous arrive enfin, mais trop tard**

**A tous les masques qu'il aura fallu porter **

**A nos faiblesses, à nos oublis, nos désespoirs **

**Aux peurs impossibles à échanger **

**A nos actes manqués **

**

* * *

**

Le chapitre 13 touche aussi à sa fin. Une bonne chose de faite en cette soirée.

Je vous le poste ce soir car j'ai pris une bonne résolution : passer mon week-end à bosser. Ma voie ne me permet pas de me reposer sur mes lauriers et je vais être obligée de cravacher dans les prochains jours. Mais pas de soucis, je trouverai toujours un petit temps pour vous. En trouverez-vous pour moi ?


	14. Cours et morosité

**D.G-SCHOOL**

_**Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ :Mamma mia ! Here I go again ! Me revoilà bien vivante avec plus de retard que jamais. Je plaide coupable pour l'absence et la non assistance à lectrice en manque. Désolée. Qui aurait pu deviner que la médecine bouffait autant une vie ? N'allez pas imaginer que je me meurs dans mes cours, quoique... Bref, quand vous êtes dedans, il devient difficile de penser à autre chose et même mes deux chouchous sont passés à la corbeille. Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie qui ne doit certainement pas vous intéresser de toute façon. Ces vacances auront été l'occasion de poster un nouveau chapitre.

Toujours **merci** à ceux qui laissent des reviews : Naru12021, Mako Take, Yosshi-chan, Liaskane, Ayionna, Dreamless-Lifeless et Pikshii. Vos petits messages me font chaud au coeur à chaque fois que je les lis et relis.

Bonne lecture et bon voyage à tous dans la D.G-School !

* * *

Every breath you take and every move you make

Every bond you break

Every step you take

I'll be watching you

Sting

* * *

Cours et morosité

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit. Le sombre professeur releva la tête avec espoir puis afficha son air morose habituel.

- Heu... Excusez-moi. J'ai un mot de retard.

- Tch'

Un élève en retard. Toujours le même. Mais aujourd'hui Kanda ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui passer un savon. Il saisit le carnet et vérifia rapidement les dires du retardataire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas t'asseoir.

Consterné, l'élève s'assit à sa place habituelle et Kanda reprit son cours comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Il est malade ? demanda le "fâché-avec-le-réveil" à sa voisine.

- Aucune idée. En fait, je pense pas qu'il s'attendait à te voir toi.

- Hein ?

- T'as pas remarqué que Bookman ne vient plus ? Rien la semaine dernière, on termine cette semaine et toujours rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Book...

- Lavi, crétin pas l'autre vieux schnock !

- Ah. Je me disais bien aussi. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Ils ont peut-être cassé.

- Mhh. Ce serait pour ça qu'il est déprimé.

- Kanda ? Déprimé ? T'es folle ma vieille. Ce type n'a pas de coeur. Y a qu'a voir la note qu'il m'a mis au dernier devoir !

- Non, ça c'est parce que t'es nul, c'est tout...

Kanda fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus que le retard c'était bien le bavardage. Les deux élèves qui chuchotaient au fond de la classe commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. D'autant plus qu'ils devaient se croire invisibles avec le peu de discrétion dont ils faisaient preuve.

- Vous deux, au fond. Vous voudriez pas que je vous apporte du thé et des petits gâteaux, non plus ?

- Exc...

- Passez plutôt au tableau nous dire qui était Beaumarchais vous ferez mieux.

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard apeuré. Ils avaient réveillé le monstre. Maintenant, il fallait subir.

- Son nom entier ?

- Euh...quelque chose comme macaron, dit la jeune fille avant de se maudire d'avoir répondu une chose aussi stupide.

Kanda lui jeta un regard noir.

- Caron de Beaumarchais, mademoiselle. On voit bien ce qui vous passe par la tête en cours de Français. Ensuite, vous, quels métiers a-t-il exercé ?

- P-parfumeur ?, tenta le garçon.

- Et pourquoi pas pâtissier ou éboueur pendant que vous y êtes ? D'ailleurs c'est peut-être là que vous finirez si vous ne suivez pas un peu plus. Allez vous asseoir maintenant, vous m'agacez. La prochaine fois, vous irez prendre l'air chez le directeur. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez en ressortir indemnes.

Les deux élèves retournèrent s'asseoir avec la ferme intention de ne plus se faire remarquer. Pas que Komui soit particulièrement strict, oh ça non. Mais les penchants du directeur pour les expériences dangereuses suffisaient à inspirer la crainte chez toute personne normalement constituée.

Peu motivé, le Japonais organisa des groupes dans la classe dont la tâche était de produire un commentaire de texte sur différents extraits issus de _Le Mariage de Figaro_. Une tâche ardue qui les occuperait le reste du cours et même après.

- Monsieur, c'est vraiment dur. Vous voudriez pas nous aider un peu ? intervint un élève quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'avoue ! Mes neurones ont du mal. Déjà qu'ils sont fatigués...

- Vos neurones, fatigués ? Pourtant à la fréquence à laquelle vous les utilisez ils devraient encore être neufs. Faîtes un effort ça ne vous tuera pas.

- S'il-vous-plaît, juste un petit indice.

Kanda soupira.

- Bien, je vais vous faire une faveur mais ne vous y habituez pas trop. Cherchez les critiques de la société qu'incarnent les différents personnages. Et n'oubliez pas d'analyser la syntaxe.

Les paroles de Lavi résonnaient toujours en lui, apesantissant ses pas.

En se créant une image acide et glaciale, il avait réussi à faire fuir la dernière personne pour qui son existence avait de l'importance. Son objectif était enfin atteint. Il n'était attaché à personne et personne ne lui était attaché. Pourtant, oui, il se sentait malheureux. Ou plutôt vide. Sa vie ne présentait plus aucun intérêt; juste une répétition infinie d'actes communs et anodins. L'asocial professeur se tenait à l'écart de quiconque, inconnus comme collègues.

Parmi eux, Il était là. Sa masse de cheveux flamboyants tressautait alors qu'il riait à ce que lui disait le professeur d'économie. Vraiment, il était beau. Vraiment, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de "meilleur ami". Quand Kanda pensait aux choses dont il se privait, une voix intérieure aux accents enfantins lui répondait qu'il en valait mieux ainsi : "Tu ne perdras plus jamais quelqu'un de précieux." Néanmoins, le roux était là mais il l'avait perdu. Si proche, à la fois si lointain. Et son nom, Lavi, lui criait à présent à quel point lui-même était mort.

Accoudé là, il avait une vue imprenable sur la salle des professeurs. Lenalee faisait sa sempiternelle ronde de distribution de café et s'occupait de Miranda qui avait visiblement attrapé un rhume. Lavi s'avança à la fenêtre et, se sentant observé, leva les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent en une ultime seconde. Le brun retint son souffle. Le professeur d'Histoire rompit le lien avec une expression de dégoût profond. La vitre sans teint se referma violemment.

- Lavi, s'exclama la Chinoise soucieuse de l'état des locaux.

- Désolé. Un coup de vent.

A 17h30, la sonnerie retentit telle une libération pour les lycéens lessivés. D'autres, plus courageux, trouvaient tout de même un peu de temps pour un club. Manue faisait partie de ceux-là. La jeune fille quitta sa petite amie devant la salle de kendo. Un dernier couloirs n'étaient plus très fréquentés à cette heure. Les quelques autres rares membres du club étaient toujours aux vestiaires. Dernière caresse de deux mains qui se séparent pour cette journée. Mais ce soir les portables seraient de sortie pour d'incessants petits messages.

Après avoir laissé s'échapper un petit soupir de bien-être, l'apprentie pénétra dans la salle avec respect. Dans l'obscurité, le maître assis face au code des samouraïs gardait les yeux clos. L'élève hésita, puis, ne constatant aucun mouvement, se dirigea vers le Japonais. Habituellement, ce dernier réagissait au moindre bruissement, détectant la présence de ses disciples avant même qu'ils aient posé un orteil sur le tatami. Manue posa la main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

L'homme sursauta. Ses yeux noirs recherchèrent l'origine de la perturbation et tombèrent sur Manue qui, dans un brusque mouvement de recul avait atterri sur ses fesses. Il se releva sans un mot. Après tout, la jeune fille ne lui avait rien demandé. La lycéenne fit de même, quelque peu troublée par l'attitude du professeur.

La salle fut éclairée. Les autres kendoka arrivèrent peu à peu, saluant leur sensei et récupérant leur matériel. Après un échauffement éreintant, l'obscur Japonais leur fit répéter inlassablement les mêmes techniques ancestrales qui avaient fait des Nippons des maîtres dans le maniement du katana. Les bras et les jambes frémissantes, le souffle court, les apprentis acceptaient cette souffrance, résolus. Une pause leur fut gracieusement accordée.

Conscients de la suite, les jeunes se mirent par paires pour les combats. Aujourd'hui, il y avait un absent. Les plus rapides se trouvèrent un partenaire afin d'éviter le pire. Le dernier devrait affronter l'asiatique. Le sort choisit un garçon de terminale.

Les affrontements commencèrent. D'abord hésitant, l'élève prit goût à la provocation. Chaque erreur de stratégie lui valait un dur coup de shinaï sur les protections. En face, Kanda affirmait sa suprématie sans matériel inutile. Un autre enchaînement de travers. Le dénommé Stéphane fut déséquilibré et s'étala sur le tatami. Le professeur en profita pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire. Ayant peu d'appétit ces derniers jours, il s'était laissé aller et cela se faisait ressentir sur son équilibre.

Entre temps, le lycéen s'était relevé et, vexé, reprit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le Japonais parait chaque tentative sans sourciller avec la même efficacité. Stéphane tenta plusieurs feintes échouant les unes après les autres. Encore cinq secondes et le cour serait terminé. Résigné, l'élève reserra ses mains sur le manche du sabre en bois. Il s'élança à toute vitesse. Plus le temps de calculer. Le choc fut direct, franc, puissant. La jambe d'appui de Kanda vascilla. Surpris, le professeur ne mit pas assez de force au blocage. Il se fit désarmer. Fin du combat. Fin du cours.

Les membres du club se rassemblèrent en silence pour le salut puis quittèrent le lieu.

- Vous vous rendez compte ?

- Tu m'as bluffé sur le coup. On aurait jamais imaginé qu'il laisserait passer un coup pareil.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à le toucher que tu serais pas mort dans un vrai duel. Il n'y a pas à être fier. Ta démarche était médiocre. Dans son état habituel, tu n'aurais même pas pu le frôler, l'avisa Manue avec verve.

- Tsss. Arrête. On sait tous que t'es fan. Tu digères pas, hein ?

- Prends pas la grosse tête, Steph'. Elle a tout à fait raison. Le prof était vraiment pas en forme ce soir.

A la moitié de son paquet de copies, le professeur d'Histoire vint recharger ses batteries avec une bonne dose de café. Il vit Kanda tendant le bras vers un paquet de gobelets toujours aussi mal posé sur la haute étagère. Lavi posa la main sur la poignée de la porte vitrée et entra sans plus de cérémonies. Il y avait encore assez de gobelets pour offrir du café à une vingtaine de personnes et pas une trace du Japonais. Le rouquin secoua la tête. Le voilà qui se mettait à avoir des visions.

Deux ou trois cafés et le temps de la réflexion plus tard, il reprit la direction de la salle de réunion dans laquelle il s'était installé à la fin des cours. Sa relation avec Kanda avait été un fiasco total mais, pour une fois dans sa vie, le roux n'avait pas le sentiment d'être fautif. Il était dans son droit de lui en vouloir et de souffrir se faisant. Terrain glissant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il paie les pots cassés ? Cependant, aujourd'hui, il avait croisé son regard qui lui rappelait tant son ivre sincérité au bal de Noël.

Un petit groupe d'élèves passa rapidement dans le couloir. Ils stoppèrent leur discussion animée pour saluer le professeur d'Histoire. Il reconnut les quelques membres du club que dirigeait celui qui hantait ses pensées. Ce soir, l'entraînement avait donc eu lieu. Il salua les jeunes et retrouva le cours de ses songes.

C'était décidé. Il ne voulait pas croire que tout avait été simulé. Il connaissait bien trop Yuu pour qu'il ait pu abuser de lui à ce point. Et si Lavi n'en était pas encore sûr, son oeil vert savait déjà que son propriétaire n'avait pas tort.

* * *

Chat pitre 14 bouclé ! (pardon pour cette blague stupide mais il fallait que je la fasse ^^)

Je me sens toute rouillée après cette longue période sans écrire autre chose que des cours. Dites-moi si je dois ranger ma plume de ficeuse une bonne fois pour toute ou si je peux continuer à torturer Yuu-chan et Lavi-kun encore quelques temps.


	15. Avoir ne va pas sans perdre

**D.G-SCHOOL**

_**Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Hello ! Je profite de mon dernier jour de pleine liberté pour vous poster ce chapitre. Je vais bientôt attaquer une part très importante de mon année alors il y aura certainement (encore T.T) une longue pause avant les quelques derniers chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2011 et une vie sentimentale moins secouée que celle de Kanda-chan et Lavi-kun. Tous mes voeux !

Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review et continuent de suivre cette aventure malgré mes retards : Era (amie sur fanfic comme dans la vraie vie ^^), Ayionna, Meiko, Mako Take, Pikshii, Full in Love.

Ce chapitre est un peu triste mais la vie est parfois comme ça. Elle va et vient avec son lot de malheurs et de joies. Ce chapitre est dédié à Era qui m'a inspiré le personnage de Manue et qui va pas tarder à retourner bosser aussi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour comprendre la valeur d'une seconde, demande simplement à la personne qui a réussi à éviter un accident juste à temps.

Yuuki (dans le film du même nom)

* * *

Avoir ne va pas sans perdre ou Quand plus rien ne va

Les mains serrées sur la poignée du sabre en bois, placé de profil, il répétait inlassablement des enchaînements de coups dont lui seul connaissait la signification. Il se déplaçait en ligne puis fit volte-face subitement, pourfendant un ennemi invisible. Un coup puis des dizaines. Son sabre s'abattit encore une fois au rythme de son souffle. Le kendo était son exutoire et son domaine de prédilection. Pourtant, ce soir, un élève l'avait désarmé. La concentration lui avait fait défaut. En général, c'était elle qui lui permettait d'échapper au monde l'espace d'un instant.

Ces derniers temps avaient été étranges. Bien trop. En temps général, il n'aurait pas prêté attention à des stupides rumeurs de lycéens. Il n'aurait pas non plus cédé aux avances d'un collègue aussi beau soit-il. Il n'aurait pas abusé de sa confiance tout ça pour se débarrasser de la rumeur. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas regretté ce qu'il avait fait du moment qu'il avait la paix. Un bruit dans le couloir l'interrompit dans ses pensées. A cette heure, même les professeurs faisant des heures sup' étaient partis... Une tignasse rousse passa silencieusement devant les fenêtres de la salle.

Il y avait encore du bruit dans la salle du club de kendo malgré l'heure tardive. Lavi n'avait pas besoin d'y passer pour savoir qui s'y trouvait. Pourtant, il passa devant le club en sortant. C'était peut-être inutile mais il aurait aimé faire culpabiliser un peu son "collègue". Arrivé devant les fenêtres, il jeta un regard glacial de son oeil valide à la silhouette en hakama avant de continuer son chemin.

- Attend !

C'était bien ce qui était sorti de la bouche du kendoka alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la salle. Il rattrapa Lavi dans les escaliers, saisissant son épaule pour l'arrêter.

- Lavi, je suis d...

- Lâche-moi !

- Ecoute-moi, je...

Le professeur d'Histoire habituellement détendu voyait rouge. Il devait partir avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il se défit violemment de la prise du Japonais, l'envoyant rejoindre le sol du couloir. Ne pas se retourner.

Kanda n'insista pas. Lavi avait été pour le moins clair. Il se releva douloureusement et regarda le roux s'éloigner en direction du portail. Inimitable. En un mois, il avait réussi à perdre un collègue, un ami, un... Ah, bravo ! Même une adolescente gérait mieux sa vie sentimentale que lui. Le Japonais envoya valser son shinai, causant un grand fracas dans la salle. Fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, il quitta l'établissement. Il écumait de rage. Et le pire était que c'était contre lui-même.

Le kendoka quitta le lycée en trombe, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait.

La seule vérité était qu'il avait perdu le seul être qu'il aimait et qu'il ne s'en rendait compte qu'après.

Kanda descendait rapidement la rue menant chez lui, son équipement de kendo sur le dos. Il sentait un mal de crâne pointer. Il serra les dents, pressa l'allure. Sa maison n'était qu'à dix minutes de l'établissement. Bientôt, chez lui, il pourrait déverser toute sa peine et sa colère sur ce qui lui passerait sous la main...

Il était tard dans la nuit. Les rues vides et éclairées faisaient de la ville une morte-vivante. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies. Ce soir était le genre de soir où l'on se demande ce que l'on fait dehors; des nuits où il aurait mieux valu être chez soi. Kanda traversa la rue perdu dans ses pensées. Un jeune conducteur sortant de boîte avait, quant à lui, certainement un peu trop bu. Tombant de sommeil sur son volant, il n'avait pas vu le feu rouge. Il n'avait pas non plus fait attention à la silhouette noire qui traversait. Tous deux souhaitaient seulement rentrer chez eux au plus vite.

C'est fou ce que la vie peut tenir à un fil. Des lumières. L'alcool et la vitesse. La vie suspendue là, à l'autre trottoir qui n'a pas été atteint. Un choc, le béton, puis le noir et le silence.

Dans le silence troublé de la nuit, c'est un jeune homme en pleurs et en sang qui appelait les secours. Déchirant le calme alentours, une ambulance aveuglante et bruyante se fraya une voie dans les ténèbres, réveillant peu à peu le quartier.

Ce matin-là était un matin comme les autres. Lavi se leva après avoir fait tomber son réveil de la commode. Le pauvre appareil gisait à côté du lit : rien d'irréparable. Le rouquin le rafistolerait après les cours. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'une démarche peu réveillée. Une bonne douche et deux cafés plus tard, il était un homme nouveau. Glissant quelques devoirs à rendre dans son sac en bandoulière, il sortit enfin de son petit appartement. Chanceux, il s'était trouvé un logement pas trop éloigné du lycée mais sans doute plus éloigné que l'endroit où habitait Kanda. Argh... et voilà, sa journée était fichue. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se rapporte à lui ? Lavi secoua la tête et enfila son casque de moto. Tout irait bien. Il avait Lenalee et Allen... au pire, Jiji.

Le jeune prof enfourcha sa moto prenant le chemin du lycée qu'il connaissait si bien. Le lycée s'éveillait dans la brume matinale. C'était un de ces jours où l'on aurait voulu rester au lit à part quelques acharnés du boulot. Lavi n'était pourtant pas de ceux-là. Il prit la direction de la salle des professeurs en baîllant sans retenue.

- 'Jour Lenalee.

- Bonjour Lavi. Comment ça va ?

- Bien, bien.

La directrice adjointe et psychologue du lycée l'observa par-dessus la fiche qu'elle consultait.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, t'inquiètes. Je pensais juste à la tête de quelques élèves quand je leur rendrai leurs devoirs. Ca va pas être joyeux.

- Mhh ? Beaucoup de mauvaises notes ?

- Beaucoup non, mais les rares qui en ont n'ont pas fait semblant de rater. Même en revoyant mon barême je n'ai pas pu leur mettre la moyenne. Tu voudrais pas les prendre en consultation de temps en temps ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait les aider.

- Et toi ? Pas trop ennuyée ces derniers temps avec Komui ?

- Tu sais, grand-frère est un incorrigible flemmard mais je le garde à l'oeil.

- Je t'admire Lenalee. Tu as du courage.

La poignée de la porte s'actionna. Tendu, Lavi semblait prêt à se lever et fuir la salle mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Allen. La tension disparut. La jeune femme eut un sourire discret n'ayant rien raté de la réaction de son collègue et ami. Lavi avait beau être bon acteur, quand il s'agissait de Kanda, on pouvait lire en lui comme en un livre ouvert.

- Toi, ici, de si bon matin ? attaqua Lavi, moqueur.

- Pas bien dormi. Un truc que j'ai mangé hier midi est pas bien passé je pense, répondit le prof aux cheveux blancs.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te goinfrer, Allen, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais, renchérit Lenalee.

Ses amis avaient réussi à le mettre de bonne humeur. Puis, aucune trace de Kanda. Avec de la chance, donnant peu de cours aujourd'hui, il ne le croiserait même pas.

- Lavi ! Est-ce que tu aurais vu Kanda ? demanda Tiedoll en le croisant.

Il devait bien être la seule personne dans le lycée à ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Le roux lui adressa un sourire aimable.

- Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

- Ah, c'est embêtant. Je devais monter un projet avec lui pour notre classe de L. Tu sais, liant Français et Histoire de l'art. Excuse-moi, je me laisse emporter à chaque fois que j'en parle. Tu pars déjà ?

- Oui. Je ne donne plus cours jusqu'à 14 heures. Je vais faire un saut à un petit resto sympa. A plus tard peut-être.

Quelques pas plus loin, il se fit arrêter par Komui cette fois-ci.

- Lavi ?

- Oui, c'est moi. C'est pour quoi ?

- En fait, il y a quelque chose qui m'embête. Kanda n'est pas venu aujourd'hui et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Tu as un peu de temps devant toi, non ? Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de passer le voir ?

- Oui, ça me dérangerait. Désolé Komui.

Lavi fit volte-face et s'en alla avant que quelqu'un d'autre vienne lui rabattre les oreilles avec le Japonais. Il en avait rien à faire qu'il ait manqué une journée de boulot. Maintenant, il allait manger, un point c'est tout.

C'est en arrivant en vue du petit resto chinois que quelque chose d'inhabituel attira son regard. Une portion de la rue était fermée. Rien d'étonnant. Une voiture plutôt esquintée gisait sur le côté dans une zone délimitée par un ruban de plastique blanc et rouge. Encore un accident de voiture. Certainement un jeune, d'ailleurs. De plus près, on pouvait même voir une tâche brune assez répandue sur l'asphalte. L'inconscient avait dû être gravement blessé pour marquer ainsi la chaussée.

Le professeur poussa enfin la porte du petit restaurant. Les fumets qui se dégageaient dans la salle mettaient son estomac dans tous ses états.

- Bonjour, l'ancien !

Le vieux restaurateur l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Comment vas-tu, jeune homme ?

- Bien, bien. Quelques soucis mais rien d'irréparable.

- Quelqu'un comme toi peut avoir des soucis ?

- Je suppose que oui.

- Ah. Tu voudrais en parler ?

- Ca ira, chef. Je suis majeur et vaccinné, je me débrouillerai.

- Alors ce sera comme d'habitude ?

- Mmh non. Je vais te prendre des soba.

- C'est parti !

L'homme commença la préparation du plat devant son client tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

- Au fait, en passant j'ai vu qu'il y avait eu un accident. Rien de trop grave ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça a fait pas mal de raffut hier soir. Tu sais, encore un de ces jeunes qui sort de boîte avec un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang...

- Et qui finit par percuter un mur.

- Non, pas cette fois. Quelqu'un traversait à ce moment là. Je suis arrivé quand les secours emportaient la victime. Si tu veux mon avis, si cette personne survit, c'est qu'elle est née sous une bonne étoile.

- Tu as vu à quoi cette personne ressemblait ?

- Toi et ta curiosité mal placée. Tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir, ce sont ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Hmm... Sinon, la police avance dans l'histoire d'agression de la semaine dernière ?

Parler de tout et de rien avec le chef l'avait pas mal détendu. Discuter de faits divers était une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux. Repassant devant l'auto réformée, il lui accorda à peine un regard, remontant vers la D- Gray. 14 h 30, il avait cours avec la seule première L du lycée.

* * *

Chapitre 15 !

Youhou ! Celui-là était tapé depuis un bon moment et ne demandait qu'un dépoussiérage et un bon bol d'air frais. Voilà qui est fait.

Laissez-moi vos opinions, ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit au moment où votre souris est venue s'égarer sur le bouton review, cette contrée peu explorée et pourtant source de motivation.


	16. Je vous promet du sang et des larmes

**D.G-SCHOOL **

_**Sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Oh oh ! Me revoilà pour ce que je pense être le dernier chapitre de cette série de posts. Le reste viendra... quand il arrivera ^^' N'ayant pas trop le moral ces derniers jours, l'atmosphère de ma fiction en a fait les frais. Inutile de préparez votre corde à noeud coulant car c'est vous, par vos reviews et messages, qui m'avez poussée à boucler ce chapitre 16 le plus vite possible. Je dois avouer que passer du temps sur fanfic en m'occupant de ce compte m'a permis de me changer les idées. Je vous remercie et si jamais vous croisiez un blond aux cheveux longs, parlez-lui de sushis (un délire à moi, faites pas attention XD).

Merci à Synmelya, Le Rossignol Gris, Meilin07, Mako Take, misschoco, miss's-dgrayman, Ayionna et Revesombre !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Le sommeil occupe le tiers de notre vie. Il est la consolation des peines de nos journées ou la peine de leurs plaisirs ; mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé que le sommeil fût un repos.

Gérard de Nerval

* * *

Je vous promet du sang et des larmes

Repassant devant l'auto réformée, il lui accorda à peine un regard, remontant vers la . 14 h 30, il avait cours avec la seule première L du lycée.

- Bonjour monsieur, saluèrent les élèves.

- Bonjour, bonjour. J'espère que vous êtes en forme.

- Quand est-ce que vous allez rendre les devoirs, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Eh bien, je dirais maintenant.

- Aaaah, s'exclama la classe.

Le club des meilleurs élèves était pris de tics nerveux espérant ne pas avoir régressé, la perspective du 16 étant une aberration. D'autres un peu plus calmes espéraient juste ne pas avoir trop raté. Pour finir, on avait les désabusés qui, n'écoutant déjà plus Lavi, envoyaient des SMS à l'aide de leurs portables dernière génération.

- Mais avant de vous rendre vos copies, qui a regardé les actualités récemment?

Le premier rang réagit au quart de tour mais le professeur semblait décidé à faire participer un de ses élèves les moins attentifs.

- Monsieur Olnac, faîtes-nous part des actualités facebook que vous êtes en train de consulter. Peut-être y dénicherons nous un fait qui s'inscrira dans l'histoire ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, gêné. Son portable glissa de ses genoux, tombant. Lavi passa des plus calmement entre les rangs et alla ramasser l'i-phone. La classe retînt son souffle. Le professeur d'Histoire retourna à son bureau, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Aux autres : Que suis-je sensé faire de cette merveille de technologie ?

Les plus blagueurs proposèrent de le jeter par la fenêtre de la salle, située au 3ème étage. Moins indulgents, les bons élèves lancèrent un regard plein de dédain au dit Olnac qui aurait souhaité se fondre dans le décor afin de disparaître.

- Sérieusement, les enfants, il faut apprendre à être plus discret. A l'école je ne me suis jamais fait pincer, moi. Bon, je vais te le rendre pour cette fois. Mais tu es en classe littéraire, jeune homme. Tu ferais mieux de suivre un minimum les cours quoique, j'en suis sûr, facebook soit un excellent exemple de la mondialisation.

Les élèves se détendirent et rirent de la plaisanterie du professeur. Il était vraiment trop sympa.

- Revenons à nos moutons. Comme d'habitude, il y a de bons devoirs et des moins bons. Cependant je pense que vous devriez tous progresser cette année puisque je suis là, dit-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

Après la correction d'un devoir, Bookman Junior n'enchaînait pas sur le cours. Il préférait discuter avec ses élèves de choses et d'autres. Le plus amusant était d'entendre le portrait de ses collègues fait par ces jeunes parfois rancuniers.

- Monsieur, vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi monsieur Kanda n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? Parce que j'ai beau aimer le Français, mais les livres sont lourds. Ca aurait été sympa de sa part de prévenir. J'aurais préservé ma colonne vertébrale.

- Non, je suis désolé Kate. Je ne sais rien de plus que toi.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave. On a besoin de lui pour la sortie avec monsieur Tiedoll.

- Vous croyez qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose ?

- Impossible. J'ai eu kendo avec lui jusqu'à 19 heures. Il semblait un peu fatigué mais c'est tout.

- De toute façon, il faudrait au minimum qu'un bus lui passe dessus pour qu'il renonce à nous faire souffrir, non ?

Tout le monde opina. Lavi bondit sur sa chaise créant un mouvement de recul chez les élèves accoudés au bureau et la surprise des autres. Prenant conscience de son geste, il ne prit pas la peine de se rasseoir.

- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que vous pourriez tous descendre en permanence ?

- Mais monsieur...

- Les délégués, veillez à ce que tout le monde descende bien. J'ai une urgence.

Il quitta la salle en trombe sous les regards ébahis de tout le monde.

- Vous croyez que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça ait beaucoup de rapport avec toi. Moi, je descend.

Son coeur se serrait à chaque pas, comme s'il essayait de battre dans un espace trop étroit. Tout se recoupait. Yuu sortant de l'établissement tard et fatigué. Le fait qu'il n'ait presque jamais été absent mais qu'il prévenait à chaque fois. Son coté terreur indestructible. "Il faudrait au minimum qu'un bus lui passe dessus" Un bus peut-être pas, une voiture suffirait. L'accident près du restaurant à deux coins de rues. Le sang sur la chaussée. La victime et ses longs cheveux noirs. La vérité résonna comme une gifle dans sa tête. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un. Le bureau de Lenalee était juste là.

- Lenalee, je dois te parler...

- Lavi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es pas sensé faire cours à cette heure-ci ?

- Je... Kanda, Kanda...

- Oui, j'ai remarqué son absence moi aussi et je suis inquiète.

- Appelle tous les hôpitaux des environs. Il a eu un accident, réussit-il à dire avant que sa voix ne se brise.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une douche glacée pour la jeune femme mais elle ne perdit pas son sang froid. Elle devait calmer Lavi.

- Assieds-toi là. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Il lui expliqua rapidement les faits et son raisonnement. L'adjointe l'écouta attentivement, priant pour qu'il ait tort. Les chances de survie à ce genre d'accident étaient extrêmement faibles, voire nulles. Cependant, Kanda était aussi son ami. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle devait le savoir.

- Lisa, les numéros des hôpitaux des environs, s'il-te-plaît. C'est urgent.

Elle revint s'asseoir près du roux. Ce dernier était parcouru de frissons malgré la chaleur ambiante.

- Lavi, reprends-toi. Je suis certaine qu'il va bien.

Une fois les numéros sous les yeux, la jeune femme se mit à les composer d'une main fébrile. Peu à peu, ils rayaient les noms de la liste jusqu'à ce que :

- Allô ?

- Oui, bonjour. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez fait une admission entre hier soir et tôt ce matin, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Vous recherchez quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Oui. Il est dénommé Kanda Yuu. C'est un jeune homme, typé asiatique, il a...il a de longs cheveux noirs.

- En effet, il a été admis hier soir en urgence. Un accident de la route.

- Mon dieu...

- Pardonnez-moi, vous êtes ?

- Sa responsable. Dans quel chambre est-il, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Chambre 483.

- Merci.

La cadette Lee déposa le combiné puis se tourna vers Lavi qui avait tout compris. "J'y vais" furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

- Sa chambre est la 483, Lavi. S'il-te-plaît, appelle-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles.

Lavi s'empara de sa moto et quitta l'établissement en trombe. La route lui parut anormalement longue malgré la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. Un conducteur freina brusquement, le traitant de chauffard. Il ne l'entendit pas. Pris de sueurs froides, il espérait encore qu'il ne le trouverait pas à l'hôpital, il espérait que ce foutu égoïste soit tout simplement en train de se la couler douce chez lui. Il gara sa moto sans y faire plus attention et courut jusqu'à l'accueil. Une secrétaire leva un sourcil interrogateur à son entrée.

- Excusez-moi, je viens voir un malade. Il a été admis hier soir, chambre 483.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Un ami proche.

- Vous prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au 3ème étage c'est le couloir de droite.

Alors qu'il touchait au but, une jeune infirmière l'arrêta.

- Monsieur ?

- Je suis un ami.

- Je suis désolée, mais seuls les membres de la famille...

- Il n'a plus de famille.

- Ah.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, oui. Toutes mes excuses.

Elle le suivit dans la chambre sombre. Plusieurs appareils y bipaient en une symphonie funèbre. Les draps blancs stériles enveloppaient celui qu'il recherchait. Il sentit tout son sang se glacer alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Tout cela était irréel, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Kanda était bien là, couché entre les draps immaculés, la tête bandée, la gorge occupée par un tuyau qui courait rejoindre une des machines. Quelques hématomes violacés venaient entacher la peau qu'il n'avait jamais vue aussi blanche.

L'homme à la chevelure de feu se saisit de la main de son "ami" en faisant attention à la perfusion. Froid. Le Japonais ne l'avait jamais autant ignoré. Pendant une folle seconde, il se demanda si tout cela arrivait pour sanctionner ses mots : "Eh bien tu n'as qu'à crever seul."

- Ex-excusez-moi...

Ah. Il l'avait oubliée celle-là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Votre ami souffre de fractures ouvertes à un bras et une jambe. La violence du choc l'a fait tomber dans le coma. Sa boîte crânienne a subi une fêlure mais elle est bénine.

- Hn. Il a toujours eu la tête dure, Yuu, dit-il avec une tentative de sourire à l'employée de l'hôpital.

- Vous voulez que je vous amène une chaise, demanda-t-elle pleine de sollicitude.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, répondit-il sans quitter l'accidenté des yeux.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et revint un moment après. Elle quitta la chambre avec regret. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait de si belles personnes. Si le blessé dégageait quelque chose d'indescriptible, son ami était autant digne d'intérêt. L'infirmière réprima un cri aigu, vestige de sa jeunesse fan girl. Il allait y avoir du grabuge dans le service.

Lavi sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il caressait lentement la main de Kanda dans une tentative de la réchauffer. Comment avait-il seulement pu imaginer pouvoir vivre sans lui alors que la simple idée de le perdre lui faisait tellement mal ?

Allongé là, il était sans défense, si différent de ce qu'il était en temps normal. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu si dépendant remontait à des années de cela. Ils partageaient encore la même chambre au dortoir du lycée pour - il n'y avait pas besoin d'être son meilleur ami pour le savoir - le plus grand malheur de Yuu. L'hiver était arrivé d'une manière brusque en cette année de leurs seize ans. Durant une bonne semaine, Lavi avait constaté une fatigue grandissante chez son colocataire mais sans le lui faire remarquer. Kanda ne se permettait aucune faiblesse, il ne désirait aucun égard, aucune aide extérieure.

La seconde semaine, le roux avait pu capter quelque bruit de toux étouffée, d'éternuements retenus en cours pendant la journée et même la nuit une fois l'obscurité tombée. Au matin, il arrivait au futur professeur d'Histoire d'abandonner sur son lit un ou deux paquets de mouchoirs, l'air de rien. Mais après les cours, rien n'avait bougé. Yuu était une sacrée tête de mule. Puis, il avait finit par subir les conséquences de son entêtement. A la fin de la semaine, plus précisément un vendredi vers 23 heures, Lavi fut réveillé par une respiration sifflante accompagnée d'une toux à déterrer un turberculeux provenant du lit du dessus. Montant les échelons qui les séparaient, c'est un Kanda couvert de sueurs froides mais brûlant de fièvre qu'il découvrit.

- Yuu, est-ce que ça va, avait-il demandé bien que certain du contraire.

Le Japonais avait tourné vers lui ses yeux noirs humides de larmes fiévreuses mais où cette lueur ténue de fierté tenait toujours bon. Une main vint saisir celle de Lavi pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

- Ca-va...pas-ser...

Une quinte de toux était venue faire taire ses idioties et défaire l'emprise de ses doigts sur le poignet du roux qui, vif tel l'éclair, revint avec un linge imbibé d'eau. Il prit soin d'écarter les mèches de la frange de son ami avant d'appliquer son tee-shirt mouillé. Au contact frais, le jeune kendoka avait soupiré de bien-être.

Le lendemain arriva à toute vitesse et Lavi n'eut pas même le temps de se demander s'il avait déjà connu une nuit aussi courte. Fouillant dans son stock, il réussit à dénicher une boîte d'efferalgan. Le comprimé effervescent sembla mettre des siècles à se dissoudre dans le verre d'eau. Le borgne secoua son ami par l'épaule et lui mit le verre sous le nez.

Un regard impérieux vint informer Kanda qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser le breuvage. A la première gorgée, il faillit recracher l'horreur accompagnée du contenu de son estomac. Le reste passa en retenant sa respiration. Epuisé par cet effort surhumain, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller sous le regard mi-amusé mi-inquiet de son camarade de chambre.

- Je vais chercher un prof.

- Hn.

L'ami inquiet revint quelques minutes plus tard, essouflé.

- 'sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Y a plus aucun responsable dans ce foutu dortoir...

Il fut interrompu par une forte quinte de toux de Kanda. Il allait vraiment mal.

- Yuu, faudrait que tu prennes une douche tiède. C'est bon pour faire baisser la fièvre. Tu peux te lever ?

Les yeux à demi-ouverts, le brun fit non de la tête. Il avait l'impression que les courbatures avaient transformé son corps en plomb. Un plomb bien particulier puisque mou et douloureux. La totale.

- Je vais t'aider, décréta Lavi en le prenant par les épaules pour le soutenir.

Etrangement, le brun protesta à peine. Cependant, une fois arrivé à la salle de bain, le kendoka l'avait gentiment mis dehors. A l'extérieur, le roux s'adossa contre le mur de l'enceinte. Patient, il écoutait l'eau couler, bruit trop souvent interrompu par une forte toux. Kanda finit par sortir avec une démarche de revenant d'outre tombe. Il avait passé un pantalon noir qu'il mettait en général lorsqu'il s'entraînait. Par-dessus, un épais pull blanc faisait ressortir sa pâleur.

Les jeunes hommes étaient revenus tant bien que mal à leur chambre. Evidemment, le Japonais insista pour réintégrer son lit alors que le roux lui proposait gracieusement le sien. Le garçon se hissa péniblement et se laissa tomber sur le matelas aux draps défaits.

- Tu veux ma couette ?

- C'est bon, Lavi. T'es pas ma mère.

- Elle est pas là alors tu te couvres et tu dors.

L'asiatique voulut répliquer mais se ramassa l'épaisse couverture sur la tête puis décida de se tenir tranquille. C'était bien trop fatigant de s'énerver aujourd'hui. Ca faisait mal à la tête et son corps ankylosé et tremblotant le suppliait d'éviter tout mouvement inutile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le seul bruit qui troublait le calme de la chambre était la toux du brun maintenant endormi. Doucement, Lavi grimpa les échelons qui les séparaient. Encore une fois, il posa sa main contre le front de Kanda qui était assez chaud pour que la situation ne soit pas rassurante. Le kendoka happait l'air par la bouche, son nez humide ayant lâchement abandonné la lutte auparavant. Le roux remonta correctement la couverture sur son ami et sortit de la chambre carte téléphonique en main. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui donner le numéro d'un surveillant, c'était bien Komui.

Lavi se félicita mentalement. Il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne et Komui s'était occupé de pévenir un des responsables pas si responsable que ça. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas cracher sur un peu d'aide. Le professeur devait arriver dans dix minutes. Dans la chambre, rien n'avait bougé ou presque. L'état du brun avait empiré, ses lèvres prenant lentement une teinte bleue. Le sang du roux se figea. Il reprit le tee-shirt mouillé pour éponger le front du souffrant. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Oui, aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Tout était entre les mains de l'équipe médicale. Tout dépendait aussi de Yuu et de sa fichue tête de cochon. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une simple pneumonie. Il serra un peu plus fort la main pâle qu'il tenait comme pour s'assurer de sa présence.

- Hey, Yuu, reste avec moi, dit-il dans un souffle avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kanda.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 16.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! J'espère ne pas trop vous faire déprimer. N'oubliez pas qu'après la pluie vient...


	17. Après la pluie, le beau temps

**D.G-SCHOOL**

**_Sushi-la-seule-l'unique_** : Vous n'y croyiez plus mais me revoici enfin. Au cours de ce temps, je n'ai cessé de penser à vous et à ce que vous me feriez si vous aviez pu poser la main sur moi. La suite a été longue à venir mais j'espère attirer encore un peu votre intérêt malgré mon délaissement certain. Entre les cours et le lot de soucis de ces derniers temps, l'inspiration n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous. Cependant, elle renaît avec le bon air des vacances. Profitons au maximum de ces beaux jours (et de ces derniers chapitres) ! J'espère que vous avez bien harcelé les gens avec des histoires de sushis.

Encore beaucoup de remerciements mais on ne dit jamais assez les choses vraiment importantes. Alors merci à : Revesombre, Mayaku-chan, miss's-dgrayman, Meilin07, Mako Take, Ayionna, l'inimitable Synmelya, Naru12021, Sarah-chan35, Therther et Lavyuu. Ca en fait du monde, et du beau !

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ont attendu ce chapitre et même aux autres !

* * *

Perdre est une sensation définitive ; elle n'a que faire du temps. Quand on a perdu quelqu'un, on a beau le retrouver, on sait désormais qu'ont peut le perdre.

Jean Giono

* * *

Après la pluie, le beau temps

Il s'éveilla dans un monde aussi sombre que l'asphalte. Incapable de tout mouvement, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que le silence écrasant. Pourtant, il était certain d'écarquiller les yeux à s'en faire mal, de guetter le moindre son lui permettant de savoir où il se trouvait. Un éclat électrique traversa l'air à travers lui, puis l'impression d'une chute vertigineuse. La seconde d'après, il retrouva la sensation d'être dans son corps pour son plus grand malheur. En dedans, tout bouillonnait au point de lui donner la nausée. Ses membres criant à l'agonie semblaient vouloir rappeler le sang qui s'échappait inexorablement. Mais il voulait juste savoir. Ses paupières, dans leur grande bonté, décidèrent de se relever. Tout près, une chausée jonchée de débris, des lumières jaunes et rouges. En dehors, tout tourbillonnait au point de lui donner le vertige. Alors c'était ça. Le renseignement obtenu, les paupières paresseuses considérèrent leur mission accomplie et se refermèrent. Elles demeurèrent ainsi, le cerveau pouvant dès lors difficilement penser à autre chose que la douleur.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ses yeux se rouvrirent sur un décor gris brumeux. Il les referma puis les rouvrit, ébloui par le peu de lumière qui régnait en ce lieu. Kanda se mit debout non sans difficultés, prenant appui sur un siège métallique. Comme surpris, il contempla un instant ses mains. La souffrance ingérable qu'il avait ressentie s'était calmée. Quelque chose de froid et apaisant, s'écoulait goutte à goutte dans son corps endolori. Renonçant à explorer les environs, le Japonais s'assit mollement sans autre volonté que celle de se reposer.

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un avait été là. Le froid que le départ avait laissé l'avait saisi. Son regard tomba sur le siège en métal blanc. Les murs et le couloir étaient lisses, présentant quelques embranchements à l'obscurité peu avenante. Cet endroit était glacé. Un froissement se fit entendre, suivi par d'autres plus distincts se rapprochant de l'endroit où il se tenait. Une dizaine de silhouettes grisâtres aux visages inconnus apparurent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Une vieille dame lui adressa un regard compatissant avant de se détourner et continuer son chemin avec un bon nombre d'autres personnes. Les étrangers le menèrent à une sorte de salle d'attente munie de fauteuils. Elle était cloisonnée par une immense baie vitrée donnant sur une lumière éclatante. Observant ses guides, il devina qu'aucun d'eux ne savait exactement ce qu'il y avait derrière mais partageaient le même doux sentiment de soulagement. Un jeune homme se tenait planté devant la vitre, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, les yeux déjà dans un autre monde. Sans se presser, il pressa la main contre le verre qui cèda sans broncher, ouvrant une porte translucide. Il resta un instant dans l'ouverture baignée de lumière et fit un pas, un seul. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu et la baie vitrée avait recouvré son apparence initiale. Kanda prit place sur le siège le plus éloigné de la "sortie". Il ramena ses genoux contre son corps. La douleur était revenue, l'agréable chaleur aussi.

Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre jours pendant lesquels il n'avait cessé de faire des allers-retours à l'hôpital afin de rendre visite à l'accidenté. Ses constantes étaient bonnes selon les médecins mais ses paupières restaient de plomb. Ce soir encore Lavi contemplait son plafond, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Lorsque Kanda se réveillerait -car il n'y avait pas d'autre option- de quelle façon devait-il réagir ? L'ignorer n'était plus une hypothèse valable. Lui pardonner entièrement ? Impensable, même si la douleur de l'humiliation n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il lui faisait vivre depuis quatre jours. Le professeur secoua sa crinière rousse qui retomba mollement devant ses yeux. Pourquoi se poser toutes ces questions ? Au moment même où Kanda aurait ouvert les yeux, il aurait gagné. Son coeur asservi tomberait de nouveau. Lavi pesta contre sa faiblesse.

La salle d'accueil se révéla de nouveau, toujours pareillement paisible. Chaque instant passé dans cet endroit faisait grandir en lui une certaine fascination pour la magnifique lumière. Et ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Il avait entendu Lavi l'appeler, senti sa chaleur. Il en était sûr à présent. Cette clarté pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'aurait pas sa peau maintenant ! Le samouraï se leva avec décision puis fit le chemin inverse. Fuir cette lumière. Après quelques pas, il se mit à courir.

- Une infirmière est demandée en chambre 483.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda l'intéressée à une collègue ayant également entendu l'annonce.

- Un patient réticent. Il vient de sortir du coma et nous fait une crise de panique.

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre alors qu'un homme roux arrivait à grands pas. A l'intérieur, un jeune asiatique aux allures de déterré essayait d'arracher sa perfusion dans une énergique tentative d'échapper à cet enfer de fils. Lavi se joignit aux femmes en blanc dans leurs efforts pour maîtriser sa tête de mule.

- Yuu, arrête ! Je suis là, tout va bien.

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent enfin l'image de l'homme qui avait crié le nom de leur possesseur. Le coeur de ce dernier battait comme s'il avait couru à brides abattues. La ligne d'arrivée était aussi rousse que la tignasse de cet imbécile. Se rendant enfin compte de sa position, le brun cessa de se débattre. Il était revenu.

Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi vivant... et mal à l'aise. Le personnel médical avait fait toutes les vérifications possibles avant de laisser Lavi entrer de nouveau dans la chambre. On lui avait notamment ôté l'encombrant tuyau occupant sa trachée. Mise à part la brûlante sensation de s'être fait arracher la gorge, son envie de parler n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Assis sur une chaise près du lit, le grand roux semblait attendre. On ne pouvait pas dire que Lavi et lui s'étaient quittés en bon termes. Pourtant, il était là, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais ne parvenant pas à cacher les profonds cernes sous ses yeux. Kanda en conclut qu'il avait suffisamment fait le con. A présent, son seul soucis était de réparer sa stupidité ; et pour cela, il n'y avait pas cinquante-six solutions.

- Gomen.

Alors que le professeur d'Histoire tombait des nues, Kanda se maudit de ne pas avoir parlé Français. Lavi se secoua mentalement les neurones (cela ne facilite pourtant pas la connexion). Kanda, le seul, l'unique s'était excusé. Car oui, il avait compris le Japonais. Certes, il n'avait jamais approfondi ses connaissances de la langue du pays du soleil levant mais assez pour savoir ce que signifiait un "gomen" enroué. Il avait enfin réussi à dire à Lavi ce que ce dernier s'était obstiné à ne pas vouloir entendre avant le drame. Comme prévu, le roux reconnut la victoire du brun.

N'ayant pas emprunté les mêmes méandres psychiques que l'homme aux yeux verts, Kanda rouvrit la bouche, se préparant à la douleur de nouvelles excuses en version traduite. Lavi la lui referma, certaines choses ne devant se dire qu'une fois.

- J'ai compris, Yuu. Inutile de te faire plus mal.

- C-C'est... à ... toi...

Une larme brûlante de rage dévala sa joue alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre. Encore maintenant pourquoi fallait-il que Lavi soit le meilleur d'eux deux ? Merde ! Il fallait qu'il parle.

- que j'ai... fait du mal, réussit-il à placer dans un simulacre de voix.

- Tu n'as pas idée mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça, fit-il en essayant de paraître jovial. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon pauvre coeur tiendra. Quel ami viendra alors à ton chevet ?

Le sang se glaça dans les veines du Japonais. Ami ? Non, il ne voulait pas de ça et Lavi non plus. Ils avaient assez souffert de ne pas écouter leurs sentiments. Ce n'était pas pour retrouver leur amitié foireuse qui ne leurrait plus personne, même eux. Son amant arborait cet air mi-joyeux mi-triste qu'il avait si souvent pris pour un simple coup de fatigue auparavant mais qui tentait tout simplement de masquer sa déception. Sachant de quoi il en retournait, de son bras perfusé, il refusa la main tendue du rouquin. Interrogateur, Lavi se laissa faire quand la main tremblante rejoignit sa joue pour approcher son visage de celui du brun.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait connu mieux mais paradoxalement rien de meilleur. Inclinant la tête, le professeur de Français avait déposé ses lèvres râpeuses et asséchées contre sa bouche. Mais il s'était laissé faire, découvrant une toute nouvelle tendresse aux accents caoutchouteux des dispositifs médicaux de l'hôpital. Kanda fit une grimace. Un goût âcre dans sa bouche, sardonique, lui sussura qu'un nuage de mouche à trois cents mètres ne survivrait à son haleine. Lavi devait vraiment être hors du commun. Il voulut sourire mais ses muscles endoloris par l'immobilité l'envoyèrent paître. Lavi devait être sacrément atteint pour supporter un individu tel que lui. Promis, il ferait des efforts, cependant, personne ne devrait le savoir.

- A quoi est-ce que tu pen...

Le grand roux fut coupé par des petits coups répétés à la porte. Une infirmière fit son entrée, apparemment ravie. Si Lavi lui accorda un léger sourire, l'air renfrogné de Kanda ne fut pas très engageant. La jeune femme soupira mentalement. Encore un agréable. Enfin, au moins il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Sans se laisser démonter elle signala professionnellement aux deux hommes que l'heure des visites était terminée.

Le lendemain vers dix-sept heures.

- Vous !

Le regard de Lavi passa du malade à l'employée de l'hôpital sans comprendre l'exclamation des deux personnages. Le visage de la jeune femme ne lui disait rien et pourtant, il était à peu près certain de connaître toutes les fréquentations de Kanda de par leur rareté. Les deux autres se toisèrent avec hostilité.

- Hum, intervint Lavi pour que l'on daigne s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Lavi, je te présente ma...

- Bonjour, je suis la voisine de ce qui vous sert d'ami, dit-elle en donnant une poignée de main conviviale au rouquin.

- Pardon !

Elle ignora l'intervention du Japonais passablement vexé et enchaîna.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi le service est agité. Vous êtes plutôt en bonne forme pour quelqu'un qui était dans le coma il y a deux jours. Ma foi, on dit que les idiots ont la vie dure.

- Je me presserai de vérifier si l'affirmation est vraie pour les madeleines dès que possible, lança-t'il, incisif.

- Madeleine ! Je ne vous permet... je ne me sentais pas bien ce jour-là. Comment vous faîtes pour le supporter, demanda-t'elle à Lavi en se détournant du brun.

- J'ai l'habitude. Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu.

- Ne prends surtout pas ma défense, Lavi, le fustigea Kanda.

- Bien, vos résultats s'améliorent. Je suppose que le médecin vous laissera sortir dans quelques jours. En attendant, évitez de vous agiter pour rien, dit-elle dans un sourire en quittant prestement la chambre.

- Alors, questionna le grand roux qui n'avait compris la situation qu'à moitié.

- Une voisine avec qui je me suis disputé pour le volume de sa musique sirupeuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris il y a quelques jours mais elle a passé une journée entière à casser les oreilles du quartier...

Lavi ne quitta pas son brun du regard durant le récit. Son agacement lui avait fait oublier son mal de gorge. Lorsqu'il se tut à la fin de l'anecdote, Kanda ne comprit pas l'hilarité dans laquelle était entrée l'homme à ses côtés.

- Mais cesse de rire, baka usagi !

- Alors, alors, alors, la pressèrent les infirmières et aides-soignantes amassées dans le couloir.

- Euh... toujours d'une humeur très agréable, fit-elle ironiquement. M'enfin, je suppose que c'est un peu de ma faute.

- Pourquoi ? Raconte !

- Il se trouve que l'asiatique là, c'est mon voisin d'à côté.

- Trop de chance ! Quand je pense que j'ai que des vieux dans mon quartier !

- On a eu une petite altercation il y a quelques jours pour ma musique alors que je l'écoutais pas si fort que ça... j'étais déprimée à cause de l'autre, vous savez...

- Et ?

- Il est venu se plaindre et je l'ai frappé.

Les réactions furent partagées entre le choc du sacrilège et la fierté de la fille qui ne se laisse pas faire. Le petit groupe de filles remuantes continua son chemin en piaillant joyeusement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les pires de la vie de Kanda et de l'avis de Lavi. Le personnel féminin de l'hôpital était aux petits soins avec le brun pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier. Qu'elles se contentent de s'occuper de lui, passait encore mais ce qui lui sortait littéralement par les oreilles étaient de voir les oeillades marquées de ces dames sur le roux qui en semblait plus que ravi. Sa volonté de guérir n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Comme prévu, quelques jours plus tard, lorsque le médecin décida enfin de lui épargner son rôle de malade (un peu d'anthropologie de la santé ne fait de mal à personne), ce fut avec joie qu'il sauta hors de son lit et remarqua le désagrément causé par ses plâtres. De plus, le caleçon n'était toujours pas le costume national et ses pantalons étaient bien trop étroits pour laisser passer l'énorme bandage qui doublait le volume de sa jambe. Il se rassit, morose, sur le bord de son lit, frappant son front contre la béquille mise à sa disposition. Soupirant, une formule bien connue se forma dans son esprit : vie de merde. Lavi arriva sur ces entrefaites avec un sourire qui ne quittait plus son visage depuis un certain temps. Kanda tourna vers lui son visage maussade. Le roux avait dû croiser deux ou trois infirmières sur le chemin.

- Bonjour, Yuu. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu voudrais rester encore un peu ?

- Mais bien sûr, Lavi. Je suis même prêt à leur payer un loyer s'il le faut, répliqua sarcastiquement le brun.

- Dis-donc, je m'attendais à te trouver de meilleur humeur, se plaignit l'autre en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit. La vue sur le sac déjà refermé ainsi qu'un pantalon qui semblait avoir été jeté avec hargne sur celui-ci était parfaite.

- Hmm, je vois, finit-il par dire. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser sortir dans cette tenue ? Les autres te mangeraient tout cru. Et ça, c'est la dernière de mes envies...

Kanda regarda le roux avec une moue dubitative. Non seulement il appréciait très peu qu'on s'adresse à lui comme à un gamin de 5 ans mais il avait également une sainte horreur qu'on s'attarde sur son physique. Il l'avait avantageux, certes. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Puis, après tout c'est Lavi se dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain affublé de la tenue que le roux lui avait prêtée. Le long short de bain de celui-ci lui tombait sur les hanches, Lavi étant plus charnu que lui, dirons-nous. L'avantage ? Il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'enfiler. Le tee-shirt s'était montré un peu plus pénible. Cependant, il n'était pas arrivé le jour où un fier kendoka se ferait battre par une vulgaire pièce de coton. Dernier soucis : s'attacher les cheveux. C'était mission impossible avec une main. Prenant pitié, le professeur d'Histoire s'occupa de la longue chevelure de jais de son amoureux rosissant de gêne. Calculateur, il ne manqua pas de faire payer ses services par un langoureux baiser.

Finalement, Kanda se sentait à l'aise dans cette tenue. Bien sûr, le sourire de Lavi le renseigna sur sa perte de toute crédibilité. Il prit la suite de ce dernier en boitillant avec sa béquille.

- Une casquette en plus, et monsieur le principal de la chambre 478 vous aurait demandé ce que vous faites dehors alors qu'il y a cours.

- C'est qu'elle se croirait drôle, Madeleine. "Aucune crédibilité" se réaffirma-t'il intérieurement.

- Claire.

- Je m'en fiche et au revoir.

Y avait pas à dire, elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre d'énergumènes. L'interne regarda les deux hommes qui avaient mis le service en émoi ces derniers jours. Franchement, qui croyaient-ils tromper ?

* * *

Livraison du chapitre 17 ! Et bientôt, l'ultime...

Une petite review pour renouer après ma longue absence ?


	18. Retour à la case pas tout à fait départ

**D.G-SCHOOL**

**_Sushi-la-seule-l'unique_** : Ma vie de lycéenne est passée et celle d'étudiante file aussi vite que ces heureuses années. Je vous souhaite à tous d'heureuses études avec de bons professeurs, des moins bons à critiquer, une superbe bande de potes et une motivation qui ne connait aucune faille.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette fiction. Les plus fidèles se reconnaîtront.

Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre !

* * *

Sur les flots, sur les grands chemins, nous poursuivons le bonheur. Mais il est ici, le bonheur.

Horace

* * *

Retour à la case "pas tout à fait au départ"

Lavi poussa le portillon de la cour ombragée. Après sa sortie d'hôpital, sa chère tête brune lui avait fait comprendre à sa manière l'indispensabilité de sa présence. Il ne se l'était pas fait répéter deux fois. Se prêtant au jeu, moitié prof, moitié garde-malade, la seconde occupation déclassait de loin la première. D'ailleurs le propriétaire des lieux se trouvait là, assis tranquillement dans le jardin près d'un bassin. Jouant avec les quelques rayons du soleil qui perçaient le feuillage, les écailles miroitantes des carpes koï se reflétaient sur son visage serein. Kanda semblait mourir d'envie de les rejoindre. Lavi n'en doutait pas une seconde, s'il lui prenait un jour l'envie de se transformer en carpe et de lui filer entre les doigts, le Japonais ne serait rien d'autre qu'un Kumonryu. Puis, se rapprochant encore de la légende, il fuirait vers les cieux, ce dragon. Mais il comptait bien le retenir un peu avant, se dit-il en s'amusant de ses débordements imaginatifs.

La présence de l'homme aux cheveux oranges au soleil ne passa pas plus longtemps inaperçue.

- Je suis rentré, fit celui-ci, conscient d'être grillé.

- Hn, répondit l'asiatique alors qu'un guilleret "Okaeri !" se prenait les pieds dans les méandres de son subconscient.

Il était toujours aussi difficile de débuter une conversation avec Kanda.

- Tu sais, tu es sur toutes les lèvres en ce moment.

Le brun le fixa. Un regard qui pour le commun des mortels aurait signifié un je-m'en-foutisme total mais qui pour le roux indiquait l'intérêt accordé par son interlocuteur. L'habitude avait appris à Lavi que la personne qui ne dit rien est souvent celle qui vous écoute le plus attentivement.

- Je ne peux pas emprunter un couloir sans entendre ton nom. Il y a même une rumeur qui court au collège qui dit que tu aurais eu un accident à cause d'une séance de parapente qui a mal tourné. Leur imagination est sans bornes.

Au mot "rumeur", Kanda s'était assombri. Lavi avait choisi ce mot avec soin. Son "ami" lui avait fait du mal, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le lui rappeler un peu. Mais il regretta immédiatement. Se penchant sur le fauteuil où était assis le convalescent, il toucha la joue pâle du bout du doigt. Le kendoka mis au repos forcé chassa l'impudent avec un petit claquement de langue.

- Je crois même que tu manques à tes élèves. Le remplaçant n'est pas une lumière, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, il est gentil comme tout mais tu comprends, passer de ton sale caractère à ça... C'est un vrai choc pour eux, enchaîna-t-il avec humour.

- Tch'

Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une réplique acerbe, puis se ravisa.

- Tu sais s'il leur a déjà demandé leur liste de textes pour l'oral blanc du mois prochain ?

Le rouquin fut plutôt surpris de ne pas récolter quelques paroles bien senties. Son ancien ami avait quelque peu changé et lui, Lavi, était à l'origine de ce changement. Cela le rendait heureux.

- Je ne manquerai pas de lui demander, mais vu la rapidité à laquelle tu te remets, tu pourras bientôt lui jeter toute la _Comédie Humaine_ à la figure si ça te chante.

Cette fois-ci, le brun avait sourit. L'idée de jeter du Balzac sur un nouveau ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles, Lavi.

- C'est toi qui le dis. Te connaissant, tu devais avoir pire en tête. Pour information, je te rappelle que ton katana est déclaré et que si tu l'utilises, on saura immédiatement qui est le coupable.

- Dis-donc, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus confiance en moi, Monsieur Bookman, dit-il faussement offusqué.

- Tu es certainement la seule personne à qui je fasse aveuglément confiance. Ca ne te suffit pas ?

Kanda ne sembla pas trouver de réponse, mais peut-être se trouvait-elle sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Sans attendre, il alla la chercher. Il n'y avait pas à dire, tous deux faisaient preuve d'un self-contrôle hors du commun. Deux mois sans autre chose que d'excitants et profonds baisers prometteurs. Ces plâtres lui pourrisaient la vie...

Quelques temps plus tard et un plâtre au bras en moins.

Les deux professeurs se tenaient debout devant le grand portail blanc. Le Japonais se perdit dans la contemplation des colonnes de vieille pierre. Il avait presque oublié à quel point cet établissement en imposait. Ces derniers temps, Lenalee avait fait la navette afin de le tenir au courant, et, selon les dires de la rayonnante jeune femme, s'assurer que Lavi ne le maltraitait pas. Evidemment, c'était plutôt le contraire. Cependant, il avait fait promettre à la Chinoise de ne plus amener Allen car le brun n'avait pas loupé son regard particulièrement intéressé sur les carpes de plus grande taille.

- Prêt à affronter la terreur ?

- J'ai été sage bien trop longtemps.

Kanda s'avança avec décision dans la cour du complexe. Quelques internes, bien matinaux, déambulaient sur la terrasse en attendant l'ouverture du self. Quelques uns le virent, tous le répétèrent. Une heure plus tard, la D.G entière était au courant du retour de Yuu Kanda.

8 heures, la sonnerie retentit à travers les couloirs.

Les bâtiments fourmillent de jeunes patientant dans les salles de cours, attendant - ou pas - l'arrivée de leurs professeurs. La terminale S3 savait à quoi s'en tenir avec la rumeur du retour DU professeur de Français. L'éclopé arriva quelques instants après accompagné par la sous directrice. Evidemment, Lenalee avait insisté pour porter ses affaires et l'amener jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Lui qui avait déjà réussi à se débarrasser de Lavi, le destin s'acharnait-il sur sa pauvre carcasse ?

- J'aurais pu porter ma malheureuse pochette seul, Lenalee, fit-il en soupirant.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais que je ne me perdrai pas non plus.

- Je sais.

- Et tu comptes jouer les chaperons devant mes élèves aussi ?

- Mmmh... je ne sais pas... Tu pourrais te faire croquer par le Loup sur le chemin. Quoique, pas sûr que tu lui plaise. Tu fais trop la tête et il préfère le genre petit chaperon rouge...

- Toi, tu fréquentes trop ce crétin aux cheveux blancs, grommela le Japonais.

La jeune femme sourit comme une bienheureuse. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qui poussait Lavi à titiller sans cesse le brun. Le voir bouder quand il recherchait une réplique cinglante était divertissant. Cependant, Komui lui donnait trop de travail pour qu'elle s'attarde. Elle tapota une ou deux fois l'épaule du Japonais avant de retourner à ses occupations en lui adressant un sourire.

Les quelques élèves, amassés dans le couloir menant à la salle de classe, s'écartèrent comme la Mer Rouge pour laisser passer l'instituteur. Ils n'avaient pas perdu les bonnes habitudes, c'était déjà ça.

Le sombre professeur reprit son poste face à l'assemblée des première S3. Inquisiteur, il laissa planer son regard sur les jeunes qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis quelques semaines. Certains avaient expérimenté de nouvelles coupes de cheveux plus ou moins heureuses. Quelques uns semblaient mécontents de le revoir, d'autres au contraire l'observaient de leurs grands yeux de petits animaux en manque d'affection et le reste s'en fichait royalement. Après tout, qu'était une heure et demie de Français pour une classe de scientifiques qui un an plus tard commencerait à perdre toutes ses bases en orthographe ? Leur objectif était le bac, rien de plus. Jusque là, le tout-puissant Kanda était autorisé à leur mettre des coups de pieds au derrière afin qu'ils travaillent. C'est cette pensée qui fit apparaître un rictus peu rassurant sur son visage.

- Oh mon dieu, on va déguster comme jamais, chuchota Nicolas à sa voisine sans deviner à quel point il avait raison.

L'homme à la queue de cheval déposa ses béquilles contre le bureau de bois noir. S'asseyant, il reprit la parole :

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas complètement remis. Je ne peux pas rester debout longtemps avec mes béquilles. C'est pourquoi les cours présenteront quelques originalités.

Un murmure parcourut la classe.

- Monsieur Sébastien, vous qui avez la langue bien pendue, vous aurez l'honneur de faire le cours aujourd'hui. Venez au tableau. Vous noterez ce que je dicte. Au moins, vous écrirez quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- Bien, reprenons. Dixième lecture analytique. Le plan comportera trois parties. La première traitera du surréa... Vous nous faîtes un Picasso ?

- Bah, j'écris.

- Je n'appelle pas ça écrire. Il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Effacez-moi ça et recommencez, ordonna Kanda en ponctuant le tout d'un regard impérieux.

- ...

- Voilà qui est mieux. A partir, vous attendrez vos cours d'arts plastiques pour votre démonstration de hieroglyphes. En passant, je vous signale à tous qu'au Bac l'examinateur ne se fatiguera pas à décrypter votre copie.

Le Japonais jubila intérieurement. Cette phrase avait toujours le même effet. Certains élèves étaient déjà à cran et notaient la moindre de ses remarques. Pouvoir absolu, manipulation sous couvert de vérité. Il y avait des jours comme ça où son métier lui paraissait le plus beau au monde.

A la pause, il retrouva la fidèle salle des professeur. La cafetière avait été prise d'assaut. Arrivant bon dernier -les béquilles n'étant vraiment pas faites pour la course- Kanda ne trouva pas de gobelet. Toutes les âmes charitables étaient en grande discussion, Lenalee était retournée harceler son frère à propos du travail en retard et jamais il ne boirait quelconque mixture servie par Allen. Pas par manque de confiance en son collègue, juste par prudence. Le Nippon dénicha un coin tranquille près d'une bibliothèque. Il devait avouer que le remplaçant n'avait pas fait du mauvais boulot et le retard pris par les classes dont il était responsable serait facilement rattrapable. Mugen n'aurait point à se déranger. Il sortit une explication de texte à laquelle il devait ajouter quelques modifications. Une léger "poc" sur la table lui fit relever la tête. Un gobelet en plastique prolongé par un bras appartenant lui-même à un rouquin transpirant encore en tenue de sport.

- Et sans me brûler, cette fois.

Kanda eut tout le mal du monde à retenir un sourire. Son image d'asocial en prendrait un coup s'il se mettait à exposer ses dents à tout va.

- C'est bien, tu es un grand garçon, le félicita-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café. Alors, ce cours de rugby ? Tu ne t'es pas contenté d'arbitrer à ce que je vois.

- Epuisant. Rappelle-moi de ne plus constituer d'équipes mixtes.

- Hn ?

- Les filles courent bien trop vite lorsqu'elles ont un objectif.

- Le prof tenant le ballon ovale ?

- Votre humble serviteur pris dans des plaquages à plusieurs étages grâce aux messieurs des équipes trop contents de voir ces demoiselles se lâcher.

- Quelle épopée.

- Et tes retrouvailles ?

- Martyriser une classe scientifique est toujours aussi divertissant, avoua le brun sans aucune honte.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, s'esclaffa le rouquin.

Un silence. Un silence comme il y en avait eu des centaines depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Un silence qu'ils avaient appris à combler d'une autre manière. Un silence que deux bouches auraient aimé partager. Un silence, au boulot, c'est sacré.

* * *

Comme promis, l'ultime chapitre de cette aventure qui a pris bien plus de temps que je l'imaginais à se faire un chemin dans les méandres de mon encéphale et de mon emploi du temps chaotique. Il va falloir que je revoie la définition de "bientôt".

J'espère vous avoir fait passer de bons moments.

Faîtes moi savoir si vous voulez d'un petit épilogue coquin... ou pas. Voire votre avis tout court ou n'importe quoi qui vous traversera l'esprit au moment où vous cliquerez sur le bouton review !


	19. Les voisines

**D.G-SCHOOL **

_**sushi-la-seule-l'unique**_ : Hello le peuple ! Je suis de retour... (vous connaissez la suite). Ca fait un bail que je vous ai promis un dernier chapitre que nous qualifierons de... coquin, n'est-ce pas ? C'est alors qu'on se rend compte que même en ayant tout dans la tête depuis la bande son jusqu'au détail chirurgical près, il est extrêmement difficile de le faire ressortir à l'écrit sans tomber dans l'indigestion descriptive. Bref, j'espère avoir trouvé un bon compromis entre les films que je me fais et le rendu que je vous offre.

Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'ici (et ce n'est pas fini, hein, je veux avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre aussi). Et big bisous aux hardies qui n'ont pas hésité à me faire part de leurs envies citronnées ! ;)

* * *

Internet est le rendez-vous des chercheurs, mais aussi de tous les cinglés, de tous les voyeurs et de tous les ragots de la terre.

Alain Finkielkraut.

* * *

J'ai toujours préféré aux voisins les voisines

Quelques semaines et un plâtre à la jambe en moins.

- Allô, Emilie ? C'est Claire. Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parlé la dernière fois ? Oui, c'est pour aujourd'hui. Comment je le sais ? Sandrine de la radiologie et Nancy était l'infirmière de service en orthopédie ce matin. Oui, oui. Chez moi cet après-midi vers... 15 heures ? O.K. A tout à l'heure. Bisous.

A 15 heures tapantes un groupe de filles surexcitées se retrouva à la même adresse, devant une petite maison dont la propriétaire ne demandait qu'à les accueillir. Claire sourit en faisant entrer sa petite troupe équipée de sacs et sacoches en tous genres contenant depuis la brosse à cheveux jusqu'à l'appareil photo numérique à la résolution professionnelle.

- Les filles, la chambre d'amis est par là, annonça-t'elle avec un sourire éloquent.

En effet, il fallait expliquer ce qu'était cette fameuse chambre. Spacieuse et équipée d'un petit balcon, elle offrait un cadre bien plus qu'acceptable pour recevoir des convives. Mais elles n'étaient pas là pour profiter de l'hospitalité de leur hôte... Cette chambre offrait surtout un point de vue de rêve. Pas sur la mer, ni sur sur la montagne mais chez le beau voisin.

Elles entendaient déjà les cris offusqués des bienséants, l'équipe de soignantes, mais elles n'en avaient cure ! Ce soir, serait LA nuit de l'année et elles ne rateraient pas une miette de ce qu'elles pourraient voir. Claire éclata d'un rire sonore en voyant tout ce petit monde empressé s'installer. Ses souvenirs de lycée refirent surface. Elle se revit avec ses copines, complotant dans un coin de la permanence, s'échangeant doujinshis et clés usb. Croisant le regard de Sandrine, elle put voir que celle-ci pensait à la même chose.

- On a changé de niveau, hein ?

- Je crois même qu'on bat des records !

Elles rejoignirent toutes deux leurs amies installées à plat ventre sur des tapis et de confortables poufs devant un ordinateur dernière génération.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a vu le beau Japonais sortir de la douche. Il est encore plus beau avec ses deux jambes.

- Et si ce n'était que ça ! Ce mec est taillé comme une star je vous dis !

- Chut ! Le rouquin arrive !

Kanda descendit lentement les escaliers en se tenant à la rampe. Pourquoi avait-il oublié ses maudites tongues en bas ? Après avoir repris le chemin inverse, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant tinter le carillon.

Le professeur d'Histoire se défit rapidement de son sac et de ses chaussures. Avançant dans la pénombre de l'entrée, il ne put rater l'éphèbe en kimono blanc. En moins de temps qu'il faut à un Japonais taciturne pour dégainer son katana, l'homme fut en face de l'objet de ses désirs. En un souffle, il fut sur sa bouche puis entre ses lèvres entrouvertes par la stupeur.

- Ben dites donc, c'est un rapide, commenta une des voyeuses.

- Tu ferais quoi si t'avais ton gâteau préféré sous les yeux pendant trois mois et qu'au bout de ces trois mois tu peux enfin y goûter ?

- Je me régale ! N'empêche que ta comparaison est foireuse. Le Jap' là, c'est pas un gâteau et ça fait longtemps que je l'aurai violé, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard qui en disait long.

- T'es pas croyable, pouffèrent les filles.

- D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'on voie ce qui se passe à l'intérieur sur ton ordi ?

- Je t'ai jamais dit que j'ai travaillé pour le gouvernement ?

- Non.

- Alors oublie ce que je viens de te dire et ne te pose pas trop de questions.

Le dit Jap', ayant repris un minimum de contenance, s'appuya sur le mur et entreprit un semblant de conversation entre deux baisers.

- Je me demandais ce qu'on ferait quand tu serais rentré.

- Et tu voulais faire quelque chose en particulier, demanda pour la forme le rouquin en retirant sa chemise.

- Rien de plus intéressant que ce qu'on a commencé, chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son partenaire alors que ses mains redessinaient les abdominaux pour enfin échouer sur la boucle de la ceinture.

Une chemise tomba sur le champ de bataille d'une guerre amoureuse. Elle fut rejointe juste après par une ceinture jugée trop encombrante. Lavi pressa son torse dénudé contre celui de son amant dont le kimono cachait de moins en moins de surface, le poussant inexorablement contre le mur. Dans l'étreinte, leurs virilités enflées entrèrent en contact leur dévoilant un début de volupté.

- Rabi, je connais plus confortable qu'un pan de mur, souffla une voix à son partenaire.

- Mmhh redis-moi ça comme ça, beau brun.

Le léger accent du Japonais lui donnait des frissons, ce qui fit, au passage, rougir ce dernier. En temps normal, il faisait l'effort de l'effacer mais puisqu'il faisait tant d'effet au rouquin... Glissant ses bras autour de la taille menue de l'asiatique, le professeur d'Histoire l'entraîna dans la chambre.

- On passe aux choses sérieuses, les filles, couina une Nancy rosissante.

Un silence moite lui répondit, comme si l'ambiance de la chambre des deux hommes observés avait envahi le balcon.

La porte n'opposa qu'une brève résistance aux futurs amants. Le roux posa délicatement son aimé sur le bord du matelas, prenant soin de le séparer du kimono immaculé en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son corps. Tombant à genoux devant le désir révélé, il le caressa tendrement, du bout des doigts puis des lèvres, jusqu'à le parcourir de sa langue. L'asiatique ne fit rien pour retenir ses soupirs lascifs, savourant le contact de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avec la bouche de son compagnon. Au fil des troublantes caresses, il jouit une première fois puis se laissa docilement allonger entre les draps.

Lavi contempla le corps offert au-dessous de lui. Le blanc laiteux de la peau, les muscles finement entrelacés, ses formes fragilement masculines. Lucide, il savait qu'il crevait de désir pour cet homme. Limpide, il voulait lui faire perdre la tête de plaisir. Avide, il le rendrait totalement dépendant, autant assujetti que lui. Pressant sa bouche contre l'autre mi-close, il s'empara d'un baiser passionné, voire quémandeur.

Kanda sépara leurs visages pour reprendre son souffle après l'assaut de l'homme à la chevelure de feu. Maintenant plus que jamais, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Celui dont le corps moite collé au sien faisait qu'il ressentait chaque respiration. Celui qui accaparait ses pensées. Celui qui profiterait de tous les délices qu'il comptait lui offrir. Captant le regard vert, le Japonais passa malicieusement le bout d'une langue mutine sur sa lèvre supérieure. Faisant onduler son corps svelte, il resserra encore leur étreinte. Gémissant à l'oreille de son amant, il s'assura de la compréhension de son message.

- Oh mon dieu !

- C'était trop sexy pour venir d'un mec. Je ne peux pas y croire, s'exclama Emilie surexcitée.

- Si son copain résiste à ça, personne sur terre ne pourra le tenter, analysa Claire.

Et bien évidemment, le roux ne put résister à un tel appel à la débauche. Il se mit à mordiller la pomme d'adam de sa victime alors qu'il se glissait subrepticement entre ses cuisses. Taquinant un téton puis deux, il se laissa fasciner par le tatouage de Kanda, retraçant les lignes sombres de sa langue. L'homme à la chevelure d'obsidienne se mouvait en-dessous de lui, haletant, flattant son dos puis ses hanches de ses longues mains, les glissant sous le jean non ôté. Erreur réparée quelques secondes plus tard. Ce laps de temps suffit au kendoka à passer au-dessus. Assis sur les cuisses de son amant, l'asiatique se prépara à le prendre en lui.

- Patience, Yuu, souffla Lavi en inversant de nouveau leurs positions.

- Rabi... viens...

Le roux du mobiliser tout son self-control afin de ne pas le prendre immédiatement. Depuis le début de leurs ébats, il avait bien compris que Kanda était expérimenté mais ce n'était pas une raison. Une bonne préparation lui permettrait d'avoir moins mal. Puis, peut-être avait-il envie de l'entendre supplier, le voir déployer toute sa séduction pour le faire succomber. Saisissant un tube de lubrifiant, il enduisit l'intimité offerte de son amant alors que celui-ci faisait encore gonfler son désir en le caressant. D'un roulement de hanche, il se frotta étroitement insinuant au passage un doigt qui fut happé par la contraction des muscles alentours. Kanda soupira de plaisir. Prenant son temps, le rouquin y glissa un second doigt, suscitant une clameur charnelle.

- Rabi, s'il-te-plaît...

Résister à autant d'érotisme devenait presque douloureux. Cependant, le professeur d'Histoire continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Lentement il se mit à mouvoir ses doigts, découvrant les secrets de son aimé, occasionnant par ses impulsions des cambrements et contractions portant l'espoir de l'emmener encore plus loin. Une paire de mains se faufila dans ses cheveux, ramenant ses lèvres à celles du kendoka. Une paire de jambes enserra sa taille, le rapprochant dangereusement des hanches tentatrices.

Demandé comme cela, il ne pouvait plus que céder.

Un interminable frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'au fur et à mesure il acueillait Lavi en lui. Sa voix comme sa respiration était saccadée marquant chaque avancée de son ex-ami. Le Japonais serra les dents. Le roux était là, à la fois impitoyable et dur, patient et doux. Cette sensation étrangement douloureuse, le façonnant de l'intérieur. Les va-et-vients obsédants, le frottement de leurs corps, l'ardeur de son amant le rendaient fou. Son corps était en feu et il adorait ça.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, le faisant presque suffoquer de bonheur. S'enfouissant au plus profond de celui qu'il aimait, il grogna son contentement. Kanda était là, tendre et torride, indomptable et résolu. Le fourreau de chair brûlante se reserrait autour de lui, acceptant toute sa virilité. Cette acceptation répétée encore et encore envolait ses sens et il adorait ça.

Etroitement fondus, ils puisèrent dans l'autre un plaisir jouissif.

Profitant de la soudaine langueur du roux, le kendoka inversa leurs positions. Toujours ancrés, ils s'observèrent avec sérénité. C'était sûr, à partir d'aujourd'hui ils auraient tout le temps de s'explorer. A partir de ce moment, il apprendrait tout ; rien de celui qu'il aimait ne lui serait inconnu. Aux premières lueurs du soir, son seul désir était l'étreinte de cet homme. Parcourant de ses mains calleuses le torse dénudé en-dessous de lui, il les replongea tous deux dans les affres de la lasciveté. Aliéné au corps de Lavi, à ses volontés comme si celles-ci avaient été les dernières, ses mains sombrèrent au creux de ses reins. Puis, se libérant de leur précédante union, il en crééa une nouvelle aussi dévorante que la première.

Empli de son amant, le roux se cambra contre son corps pâle luisant de sueur, gémissant. Kanda décida de prendre ceci pour un encouragement. Il le pénétra avec la force de la conviction. Intime, il fit retomber le rideau de sa chevelure d'ébène sur leurs visages rapprochés.

- Pour un convalescent il assure un max', commenta Claire.

- Faut dire qu'ils devaient être vachement frustrés. T'as été sadique de repousser la date pour lui enlever son plâtre, Claire.

- Et sans elle on aurait raté l'occasion de notre vie alors tais-toi et profite, coupa court Sandrine.

Lavi prenait un plaisir évident à se faire dévorer. Chuchotant à l'oreille du kendoka, sous son abri capillaire, il se fit taquin. Kanda éclata d'un rire franc avant de réaliser que son amant relevait un sourcil provocateur. Alors, le brun se cambra lentement tout en ramenant en arrière ses longs cheveux. Le rythme de sa respiration faisait danser la clarté lunaire sur son torse le transformant en icône à la luxure. Comme hypnotisé, le roux vint s'installer sur ses cuisses, s'emparant entièrement du membre dont la tension lui était destinée. Puis, de nouveau au summum du délice, ils se libérèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, ils se glissèrent sous le seul drap qui avait survécu à leur union mouvementée. Tout en s'endormant, ils se glissèrent dans les seuls bras qui les acceptait pleinement.

- Cette nuit j'ai souhaité que le matin n'arrive jamais.

L'ensemble des filles attablées devant des tartines de chocolat hocha la tête. Toutes arboraient un air rêveur telles des adolescentes prépubères après la lecture d'un Twilight. Elles se repassaient, rosissantes, des extraits de la nuit passée. Elles, perverses ? Non. Juste à la recherche d'un idéal rencontré la veille.

Kanda fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil impudent. Se retournant dans le lit, il fourra son visage dans le confortable oreiller. Il grommela. Son dos le faisait souffrir... et pas que son dos. Désireux de mettre une correction au responsable de cette situation, il entreprit de se lever. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le manque de coopération flagrant de sa jambe fraîchement réparée. Un bruit de pas attira son attention. A la porte se tenait un Lavi hilare qui semblait hésiter à lui venir en aide.

- On dirait bien que j'ai accompli l'exploit de t'épuiser, Yuu.

- Il aurait fallu que tu naisses cent ans plus tôt pour faire ce que tu viens de dire.

- Ah ? Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à recommencer.

Sur ces mots, il alla se saisir du brun, le portant comme une jeune mariée. Seulement, la princesse effarouchée avait troqué sa place contre un prince se débattant tel un diable.

- Baka Usagi !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Yuu.

* * *

Chose promise, chose due.

Bon, c'est vrai, j'en ai mis du temps mais j'espère que ça en valait la peine.

J'espère aussi vous avoir fait rêver le temps d'une lecture et avoir le plaisir de vous retrouver dans une fic' future.

Maintenant que ff a tout fait pour vous faciliter la tâche laisserez-vous une petite review ?


End file.
